<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fate Averted by huhu_lene_gz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640279">Fate Averted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhu_lene_gz/pseuds/huhu_lene_gz'>huhu_lene_gz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective, Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gore, M/M, Murder, Mystery, P5R Spoilers, Slow Burn, Unreliable Narrator, Violence, don't need to know about ghost trick to read this, i don't know how a hospital or police station works, ren is a ghost living in akechi's apartment, unrealistic scenarios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:55:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62,605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhu_lene_gz/pseuds/huhu_lene_gz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nice to meet you. I’m Amamiya Ren,” the boy says, the grin still on his face. Goro finds himself approaching the television, mystified by this new discovery. He prays that he’s 1) still sane, and 2) not part of some hidden camera prank. “I’d shake your hand, but I’m kinda incorporeal right now.”</p><p>There is spoilers for P5R third semester ! Also, the only thing I took from Ghost Trick is the powers it's not set in that universe at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: 4 Minutes Before Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, I'm trying this thing where I added soundtracks to listen to when reading a particular scene. It could change quite frequently so I'm conflicted as to whether this can actually work out :/. </p><p>Any underlined words have a link to a youtube video of the soundtrack so just open it in a new tab :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnqfniQseE"> 4/9 - SAT - EVENING </a>
</p><p> </p><p>“That will be all. Thank you,” Goro says, bowing to the mover. The man tips his hat and heads off, making his way down the stairs just at the end of the corridor. Goro locks the door behind him, staring at the interior of his new apartment - a rundown unit the nearest to his university that he can find. Walls are peeling, dust and cobwebs gathered everywhere. This is going to take forever to patch up.</p><p> </p><p>Goro has heard the rumours, the reason this particular unit is priced so low. The rumours of an honest-to-goodness spirit haunting this place after it burned down during a massive fire incident. </p><p> </p><p>While it is a true story - it happened when Goro was just starting out in university and it was the talk of the city - Goro has absolutely no reason to believe in the ridiculous rumours that a <em> ghost </em> would be inhabiting this apartment. There is <em> no basis </em>behind such claims. Goro had been warned - a few times by his boss, Niijima Sae, and the landlord, Sakura Sojiro - that he shouldn’t test his luck and bring about his demise at the hands of a vengeful spirit. Sojiro, he understands the concern...but even Sae? The most down-to-earth person he has ever had the pleasure of working with? </p><p> </p><p>There had only been one casualty during that fire. A boy on the second floor, a high school student like himself a few years back, who hadn’t been able to escape in time and had burned to death within its walls…</p><p> </p><p>Did that lamp just move? </p><p> </p><p><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_gVF3IYGkcc">Goro</a> stares at the piece of furniture, eyes trained on it, as if daring it to move. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hey. Can you hear me?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Holy fuck. </p><p> </p><p>Goro scrambles towards the door. Holy fucking hell. He’s not superstitious or anything, nor does he believe in the supernatural, but this...this is something on a whole nother level. He’s <em> hearing voices in his head.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So panicky. Just like Makoto. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“H-Huh? Where are you? Show yourself!” God, Goro’s been watching too many horror films recently, or reading too many books that’s been keeping him up at night. His heart races at a couple of miles a minute. His palms have grown clammy, pressed up against the door like that. His eyes dart around the apartment. Other than a sofa, a television, a small kitchenette, a standing glass lamp and the rest of his crates, there appears to be nothing else in the room. The living room that is. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I can’t. I’m a ghost, you know. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>This can’t be happening. Someone’s playing tricks on him. Someone’s hiding in the apartment and is probably trying to rob him…</p><p> </p><p>But this apartment has been empty for a really long time. Who in their right mind would rob an empty apartment? Could it be a kid had snuck in and is playing a prank? </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Geez, so paranoid. But your reactions are kinda cute. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cute! Goro can’t believe the nerve of...of whatever that’s out there. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Do you really want me to prove my existence?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“P-Please do.” Goro hates how his voice trembles and his words stutter. What is he going to see? A mangled corpse? A charred body ambling towards him? Is he going to have to flee for his life? </p><p> </p><p>At that moment, the television flickers to life, even though Goro hasn’t touched anything. He watches in abject terror as a face appears, then the terror melts away when the boy on screen waves to him, a certain sparkle in his eyes.</p><p><br/>
<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KkyCSrq_UyQ">Good</a> Lord, the boy is good-looking. He looks exactly like a normal teenage boy, his black hair falling over his eyes in curls, those piercing dark eyes drilling holes into Goro’s head as he waves nonchalantly. He can only be seen from the shoulders up, however. </p><p> </p><p>“Seriously,” the boy says, grinning. “You’re the first person who asked me to show myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“H-Huh.” This has got to be a prank. </p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you. I’m Amamiya Ren,” the boy says, the grin still on his face. Goro finds himself approaching the television, mystified by this new discovery. He prays that he’s 1) still sane, and 2) not part of some hidden camera prank. “I’d shake your hand, but I’m kinda incorporeal right now.”</p><p><br/>
“There’s...there’s no need,” Goro says, clearing his throat as he approaches the television. He touches its surface. Ren holds out a hand, fingers meeting Goro’s. Goro narrows his eyes and pulls his hand away. Ren pouts.</p><p><br/>
“You’re a ghost,” Goro states. Ren nods with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Yup.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re living in this apartment.”</p><p> </p><p>“For about...a year now,” Ren says. “Oh, are we playing twenty questions? It’s my turn then. What’s your name? Roommates should get to know each other.”</p><p> </p><p>Goro splutters. “Why would I give my name to some being that may just be malevolent?” </p><p> </p><p>Ren touches his chin absently. “Never thought about that, but wow, you have a pretty great sense of self-preservation, huh, to be sitting here and chatting to a malevolent being like myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Goro rolls his eyes. “Don’t get cocky.” Now that he thinks about it, Ren’s name sounds kind of…familiar. “Wait a minute…”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh, you believe me now?” </p><p> </p><p>“Shut your trap,” Goro hisses. Ren returns one of that signature pouts that quickly evolves into a smirk. </p><p> </p><p>“Am I not handsome enough for you?” Ren says thoughtfully. “Or...oh my God, are you straight? Am I going to have to watch you have straight sex or something?” </p><p><br/>
Goro’s face is a blushing mess at the mention of the s-word, and he quickly punches the screen where Ren’s cheek is, cursing at the pain blooming across his knuckles. Ren watches in unconcealed amusement, a hand on his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“No! I’m not straig-I mean, I’m bisexual, but...<em> God you don’t even know my name yet. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, and whose fault is that?” Ren shakes his head disapprovingly. “<em> Y-O-U-R-S. Yours.” </em></p><p> </p><p>This guy…Goro wants to reach into the television screen and strangle that neck of his. </p><p> </p><p>“Kinky.”</p><p> </p><p>“You-!” Goro’s jaw drops. Ren hums a tune reminiscent of pop songs from many years back. “You can read my mind, you maggot!” </p><p> </p><p>“Maggot’s a little much,” Ren says. He winks and makes a kissy face. When he steps away such that Goro can see a little more of him, Ren snaps his fingers and changes into a maid costume, leaning forth and blows a kiss at him. “You could tell me your name, or I can just call you <em> Master </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Goro splutters. If this is a hidden camera prank, this has got to be the best one yet. “I-It’s Akechi Goro, alright. Just….get that out of my sight!” </p><p> </p><p>Ren snaps his fingers and the maid costume is replaced by his T-shirt and slacks. There isn’t even a hint of embarrassment on his face. “You have the best reactions. Or, well, you’re the only person who’s ever entertained me for this long. It gets really boring in here, you know, given that no one’s able to speak to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then what are we doing now?” Goro deadpans. He crashes against his couch. It’s almost seven at night, he has a lot of paperwork and university stuff to do, and he’s hungry and cold and really, <em> really </em>wants to sleep. And yet. He’s sitting here, staring at a television, conversing with a fucking ghost, for Christ’s sake. </p><p><br/>
“Well, people usually run in fear when I speak in their heads,” Ren says. “But I gotta be close enough to you for that.”</p><p><br/>
“Close enough to me? We barely know each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, I meant physical distance,” Ren says. “Although, we can <em> totally </em>get to know each other…” He wiggles his brows suggestively, and Goro nearly chokes on his spit. </p><p><br/>
“No, none of that. Besides, aren’t you dead? There’s no way we can...” Goro says, holding up his hands, trying his hardest to hide his red face. He will deny the quickening of his pulse, with as much fervency as he can muster, to his death. “And what did you mean by that, the physical distance part? Is that some sort of rule you ghosts have to follow or something?” </p><p><br/>
Ren shrugs. “Dunno. Seems I can move freely as long as there are cores. I can manipulate objects too, though, but just a bit. It’s not like I can move a whole piece of furniture or something.” </p><p><br/>
“I don’t believe you,” Goro says, narrowing his eyes. Ren laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“I literally switched the TV on in front of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Goro flushes. Well, he sure did, and thoroughly played Goro to boot, flustering him with almost every single word. “Well, switch the light on or something.” </p><p> </p><p>Ren seems to consider this, then shakes his head. “Nah, I can’t. Too far.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Huh?” </p><p> </p><p>“Bring me that remote,” Ren says, and Goro obeys, curious, and then, Ren’s image disappears from the television. The screen goes black. Goro gasps. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Right. Can you bring the remote over your head?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ren’s voice speaks in his mind. Is this what Ren means by physical distance? Goro does as he’s told, partly curious and partly bewitched by the paranormal nature of it all. Then, as if on cue, the light flickers on above him, causing Goro to jump, bathed in the sharp glow of the light fixture.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit,” Goro says, hands falling to his side. “Holy shit.” He sinks back onto the sofa, staring at the television. “This isn’t a dream. This is…” He shakes his head. “Ren?” </p><p> </p><p>No response.</p><p> </p><p>“Ren? Hey!” Goro raises the remote over at the light. Was he imagining things after all? Were those all visual and auditory hallucinations because of his lack of sleep? </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You left me, abandoned in that light fixture. You left me while I lay there sick and festering.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Goro doesn’t know why, but he breathes out a sigh of relief. Okay, he’s not going crazy and didn’t spend the last few minutes (read: half an hour) monologuing. He slaps his cheek as he places the remote back onto the tiny coffee table. What the fuck is he talking about? He’s crazy as fuck, believing that a ghost truly exists and speaking with said ghost who’s now inhabiting his television once again.</p><p> </p><p>“Where did you go? Why couldn’t I hear you?” </p><p> </p><p>Ren gives him a pointed look, but there is no meanness in that, just bemusement, as usual. “Too far. I can’t move from the TV to the light, so I needed to get into that remote, then for you to lift it high enough so I can reach it.” </p><p> </p><p>The gears in Goro’s brain click together. “So basically, when I put that remote down, you couldn’t reach me.”</p><p><br/>
“Exactly,” Ren says, stretching his arms over his head and yawning with a mild exaggeration. “Can’t believe you abandoned me, man. After I poured my heart and soul out to you…”</p><p><br/>
“Oh shut it,” Goro says. Now <em> he’s </em>sleepy. He rubs at his eyes. Tomorrow. When he wakes up tomorrow, he’ll find out that this whole encounter is nothing but a dream and that he’s too severely lacking in sleep to tell reality from delusions. He’s going to have some sushi for dinner and get the fuck to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, where’re you going?” Ren calls from the TV. For some reason, Goro thinks, he looks really helpless, trapped in that TV. </p><p> </p><p>“Food,” Goro says. “What? You want to come along?” </p><p><br/>
Ren brightens up at that, looking genuinely happy as he nods like an eager puppy. Goro looks down at himself, then fishes out his phone from his pocket. “Is this fine?” He dangles it in front of Ren’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup. Just give me a moment.”</p><p> </p><p>The television once more shows a black screen, and Goro wonders if Ren has already leapt into his phone. He glances down at the device, seeing a new message from an unknown number on the screen. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Unknown number: Hey, I’m in here already. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oh. Goro rubs at his temple, then shoves the phone into his pocket and leaves, locking the apartment up behind him. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Convenience store sushi isn’t the best, but it’s better than starving to death. Goro throws in a few onigiri and a bowl of oden as well. It’s chilly out, and he needs all the warmth he can get. He wonders how Ren’s doing in that phone, not being able to see the outside. It must suck.</p><p> </p><p>Goro stands outside the convenience store, beside a car parked near the kerb, plastic bag hanging from his arm, firing off messages to Ren.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Goro: Are you there?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Goro: Answer me or I’m going to leave.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>No answer. Goro sighs, about to head back into the convenience store when he notices someone walking up to him. Someone with a black cap, face covered in a black mask, his hands in his pockets. </p><p> </p><p><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lQ4gpuPP0r4">Alarm</a> bells ring out in Goro’s head, but the man is too near him for him to run, and screw Ren, he can always come back for him later. </p><p> </p><p>The man doesn’t even grace Goro with words when he whips out that knife (that Goro was totally expecting but has no defense against) and stabs him right in the stomach. </p><p> </p><p><em> What the fuck </em>, is the last thought that runs through Goro’s mind before he sinks to the ground, pain pulsating through his abdomen to the rest of his body. Blood seeps through his shirt, staining it a dark red. The plastic bag hits the ground, the oden spilling out onto the street with the onigiri and sushi. </p><p> </p><p><em> Oh God, I’m gonna die here, </em>Goro grimaces in pain, biting down on his lip so hard he could bleed, when the man pulls the knife out and reaches into his pockets, grabbing Goro’s wallet and making off with it, silent, into the night. </p><p> </p><p>Now Ren’s trapped in the convenience store with no way to get back to the apartment, and whoop-dee-doo Goro is slowly (or quickly) bleeding to death out here in the chilly spring air. Well, at least Sojiro would be glad that there isn’t a ghost haunting his apartment anymore.</p><p> </p><p>A sudden sleepiness washes over him, and Goro wonders if this is what it must feel like to experience death.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x2CklIRwJvI"> 4/10 - SUN - MIDNIGHT </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hey! Are you awake?!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Goro opens his eyes, a blurred vision coming into view. Where is he? Somewhere...red and dark and…</p><p><br/>
<em> Oh, thank God. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ren? Goro vaguely makes out the humanoid figure standing in front of him as his other senses and consciousness return. He blinks several times, registering Ren’s face in front of him. Instead of the teasing expression he’s always had on, Ren’s expression this time is solemn.</p><p><br/>
And isn’t his face a little too near Goro’s.</p><p> </p><p>Ren opens his mouth to speak, but it’s as if his thoughts are beamed directly into Goro’s mind. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Well, I hate to break it to you, but you’re dead. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Uh. Goro is rendered speechless. <em> If I’m dead, how am I speaking to you?  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> Because we’re both ghosts? </em> Ren’s lips quirk up. <em> Anyways, I’m gonna get you out of this predicament, so just hang tight, alright? </em></p><p> </p><p>Goro stares at him strangely. <em> Hang tight? Get me out of this? Whatever do you mean?  </em></p><p> </p><p>Ren leans forward and presses a finger to Goro’s lips. It wasn’t as if Goro was speaking anyway. <em> Hush, little one. Let your big brother Ren work his magic.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Goro socks him across the face this time. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ow. That’s mean.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> You should have considered the consequences </em> before <em> you said those words. Besides, how are you going to-  </em></p><p> </p><p>Ren doesn’t wait for Goro to finish, because all of a sudden, Goro’s body seizes, tightening on himself, as if being compressed. It hurts. It goddamn hurts, but very soon, the pain is over, and Goro finds himself floating in the middle of the convenience store, and he’s watching...himself? It’s almost like a scene in a movie.</p><p> </p><p><em> Well, here we are </em>. Goro glances around. He sees Ren, but he doesn’t see- holy crap! He stumbles back, realising that time has stopped and the entire world has turned red, save for a tiny blue flame outside the convenience store, where his - and Goro hates this - body is. Goro’s body is blinking in and out of existence, as if trapped in limbo. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Here we are. Four minutes before your death.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> F-Four minutes before my what again? </em> Goro fidgets nervously. His memories are coming back to him now. Buying his dinner, getting mugged, and subsequently dying in the middle of the lonely street.</p><p><br/>
<em> Your death.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> I heard you the first time, but...what? What do you mean by that? What are we doing here? </em> How <em> did we even get here?  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Whoa, whoa, too many questions.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Of course I have a lot of questions! </em>Goro turns around to face the blue flame, the only other thing in the room that could have replied to him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Just watch, okay? I’m gonna show off my genius. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Goro has half a mind to roll his eyes, but it seems that Ren knows what he’s doing, so Goro patiently watches as the world returns to its normal state, and time starts moving along again. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r3C-FrmHn44"> 4 MINUTES BEFORE DEATH </a>
</p><p> </p><p>4/9 - SAT - EVENING</p><p> </p><p>His past self is standing by the aisles of sushi, picking out a box of sashimi, before moving on to the onigiri section. </p><p> </p><p>Past-Goro then walks over to the oden section and begins to pick out the ingredients with the ladle. He brings the bowl over to the employee, who rings up his purchases and packs them into a plastic bag. </p><p> </p><p><em> And I’m going to die again? </em>Goro looks noticeably unsettled. He’s going to watch it again. Watch the man come up to him and stab him in the stomach. He’s going to get his wallet stolen and he’s going to bleed out on the street with no one around to help him. </p><p> </p><p><em> Seems like it, </em> Ren tells him. <em> I’m still looking, though. There should be </em> some <em> way to save you. If you die I’m never going to make it back to the apartment.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So I’m just a little convenient piece of transportation for you?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nah, you’re cute too. And pretty. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Goro tries not to blush at that. Can ghosts even blush? That’s what he is now, right? A ghost? Stuck between this world and the next? </p><p> </p><p>Goro’s breath hitches as he watches Past-Goro walk out into the street, the bell above the door jingling. He glances around, failing to spot the man dressed purely in black strolling up to him from a distance. Past-Goro stares down at his phone, typing out a message. It must have been when he had been trying to contact Ren. </p><p> </p><p>Then, everything happens so fast. The man walks up to Past-Goro and then swiftly thrusts the knife into his abdomen. Past-Goro gasps, dropping his phone, the device clattering to the ground. He leans back against the wall and sinks to the ground into a sitting position. The man pulls the blade out and a massive amount of red stains the front of his shirt. Past-Goro winces in pain, as the man rifles through his pockets and fishes out his wallet. </p><p> </p><p>The man takes off, and then Past-Goro’s head lolls forward. </p><p> </p><p>The movie ends, and Goro feels himself getting sucked back into the past once more. When he opens his eyes next, he’s staring at himself standing at the sushi aisle.</p><p> </p><p><em> Okay, I’m not sure if you noticed, but before that man stabbed you, he received a call, </em> Ren says. </p><p> </p><p>Goro shakes his head. He was too focused on watching the man stab his past self to death. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And the one who called him was the convenience store guy.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Huh? </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Okay, I’m gonna try to save you now by stopping that guy from calling the mugger.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> You can do that? </em>Goro turns to stare at the blue flame. He can almost see Ren shrugging. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Probably. I can give it a shot.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>So, he’s running into this with no plan whatsoever. Whatever. As long as Goro is alive by the end of this encounter and this isn’t some weird dream sequence he’s having while in purgatory. </p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8hw63HniDWE"> GHOST  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>The world turns red, and Goro watches as the blue flame skirts from his body to the door of the convenience store, then to a magazine hanging off the shelf. </p><p> </p><p>TRICK </p><p> </p><p>Time restarts, and the magazine drops to the ground, a page fluttering nearer the convenience store’s counter. Thankfully, it doesn’t seem like either Past-Goro or the manager has noticed. </p><p> </p><p>GHOST </p><p> </p><p>The blue flame moves from the magazine page to the cash register. </p><p> </p><p><em> There. There’s the phone </em> , Goro says. <em> You can manipulate it or something, right?  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> Not really, </em> Ren’s voice is pensive. <em> I can manipulate stuff, but only a little, like switching on the lights. Stopping a phone from working is totally out of my league. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What a useless ghost. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I don’t see you trying to save yourself, handsome. And besides, he only starts calling that man outside after you pay so doing anything now’s not gonna help.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>How could they stop the man from calling? Well, he can’t call if he’s busy, right? Goro voices his question to Ren. </p><p> </p><p><em> I was thinking the same </em> , Ren beams. <em> Now, what kind of accident can we incite…?  </em></p><p> </p><p>Goro shivers. He really doesn’t want to end up on the receiving end of Ren’s deviousness. He watches as Ren moves from one cash register to the other unused one, then he hops over to the large oden bowl just as Past-Goro approaches it. </p><p> </p><p><em> No, </em> Goro says, wincing. <em> No way.  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> Oh, </em> Ren’s voice is mischievous, and there is suddenly a stone weighing down Goro’s heart. <em> Oh, yes way. Do you wanna live or not?  </em></p><p> </p><p>Goro grits his teeth. He’s totally going to feel it later. Definitely. No question. He tries to recall if he has any bandages or anything back at his apartment. </p><p> </p><p>TRICK </p><p> </p><p>Without any warning, the ladle wobbles and knocks into the stack of plastic bowls so hard that the bowls crash into the soup, sending ingredients and soup splashing everywhere. Past-Goro screeches, leaping back and knocking into a shelf of bread. A few pieces of bread crashes to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>Past-Goro’s face reddens in embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Aw, you’re even cuter when you’re blushing.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Shut it! </em>Goro huffs. He’s never going to return to this convenience store ever. He wants to crawl into a hole and bury himself alive.</p><p> </p><p><em> Anyway, we’ve changed your fate a little, </em> Ren says. <em> You’re going to live for a while longer. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Gee, that’s very reassuring. I’m not in the clear yet?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Well, if he still manages to call the man, you’re still gonna die. Just not so soon, </em> Ren says. He sounds deep in thought. <em> Maybe we can’t do anything from the convenience store side. Maybe we’ll have to trip up the mugger himself.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Trip him up? With Ren’s limited powers, how’s he going to do that? </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Okay watch. I’ve got this really cool trick, but we’re going to be cutting it really close.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> How close?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You may or may not get stabbed if I’m not fast enough.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Goro rolls his eyes. <em> That’s </em> very <em> close.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yep.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Still, it’s not like Goro can do anything besides watching Ren get him out of this...predicament, as Ren had put it. If Ren can truly bring people back from the dead…</p><p> </p><p>Past-Goro apologises profusely to the convenience store employee, totally unaware that he would be his victim in just a few short minutes. The convenience store employee rings up his purchase yet again, and hands Past-Goro his purchases. Past-Goro prepares to walk out of the store, and it is only now that Goro notices the employee making a call on the store’s phone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Okay, watch.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>GHOST </p><p> </p><p>Ren hops from the oden ladle to the unmanned cash register, then to the one right in front of the employee, then the phone. In a moment, Ren disappears.</p><p> </p><p><em> Ren? </em>Goro calls, trying to look around for the blue flame. However, it is nowhere to be seen, as if it has vanished without a trace. In a state of panic, Goro phases out of the store through its walls and breathes a sigh of relief when he sees the familiar glow of the blue flame in the hands of a man walking towards the store. No, it’s not his hand. Ren is currently possessing the core of the phone the man is holding. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Just how many more tricks do you have up your sleeve?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This is the last one, I swear. It’s pretty convenient when you want to get to places.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I can imagine.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Time continues to flow, and the man answers the phone in a hushed tone, approaching the convenience store, fingers fiddling with the knife in his pocket. Goro, at this point in time, wants to scream at his past self, for being so stupid and not making his way back home immediately. However, his cries go unheard, as the man approaches him. </p><p> </p><p><em> Hey, can you manipulate my body or something? </em> Goro hisses. <em> If you don’t do something, he’s going to kill me!  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> Sorry, I’m limited to inanimate objects. </em> Ren does sound regretful about this fact. <em> But don’t worry. I’ve got a plan.  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> It’d better be a good one. </em>If Goro is in a theatre, he’d be on the edge of his seat, leaning forward, desperate to watch how this plays out. For now, he’ll have to settle for biting his lip. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Relax. What’d you take me for? But this plan...kind of needs you to be rational in unexpected, dangerous situations.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> I’m </em> always <em> rational.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Pfft.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Goro says nothing in response to that. He watches as the man gets nearer and nearer, while Past-Goro is still fucking typing on his phone. He never realises how stupid he was till he actually gets a chance for retrospection. It is only when the man is a couple of steps from Past-Goro, with Past-Goro moving to slip his phone back into his pocket when the world stops around them. </p><p> </p><p>Ren darts from the man’s phone to the car’s steering wheel beside Past-Goro, just barely making it. </p><p> </p><p><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bXXrpgpWJQY">God</a>, Goro can’t watch this. He’s going to die again and...holy shit. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hey. Akechi-san! Are you okay?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> How the fuck can I be okay? </em> Goro snarls, trying very hard to hide his cracked voice and heaving chest. If he were alive, he’d probably be on the verge of hysterical tears by now. <em> I’m going to die again and… </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I won’t let you die.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Those words snap Goro from his thoughts. It has a sort of calm to them, but at the same time, a resolute determination. He nods, a hand across his mouth, as he continues watching. </p><p> </p><p>TRICK </p><p> </p><p>Time starts up again. The man whips out his knife, and at that same instant, the car’s horn blares. Both the man and Past-Goro jump in fright, but the car’s horn is certainly not as frightening as that knife. Using this opportunity, with the man still disoriented, Past-Goro makes his escape, plastic bag dangling from his arm, food sloshing about inside, but he’s running as fast as his legs can take him back in the direction of his apartment. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IQ3khsva6E8">There!</a> How’s that?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Goro can cry happy tears right now. Good Lord. He’s alive. He’s fucking alive and it’s all thanks to this weird, random ghost that lives in his fucking apartment. Goro sinks to his knees, face in his hands. </p><p> </p><p><em> So, we’ve averted your fate, </em> Ren says. <em> Now, we’re returning to the new present.  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> Wait, what about you? </em>Goro asks.</p><p> </p><p>Ren shrugs. He has regained his human form, and no longer exists as a ball of blue flame. <em> I’m in your phone now. Just jumped inside when you were running away, so when you go back home, I should be there as well.  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> No, that’s not what I mean, </em> Goro says impatiently. <em> If you’ve got this power, why not save yourself?  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> Can’t, </em> Ren says. He’s staring at the ground, a far cry from his cocky and mischievous self just earlier tonight. He kicks at a pebble, foot passing right through it. <em> Tried. I can’t go back in time in my case, not like with you and Fu- </em>He cuts himself off, scratching his head. He forces a smile, a smile that Goro can see right through. </p><p> </p><p>Before Goro can respond, he feels a sharp pull, the tug of consciousness. His self in the new reality is calling for its spirit. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you on the other side, in the other time,” Ren grins, gives a small wave, and Goro blacks out. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VmzGeQlyanM"> 4/9 - SAT - EVENING </a>
</p><p> </p><p>Goro blinks. He’s leaning against his door, phone in his pocket, plastic bag of demolished food hanging from his arm. He’s staring at the interior of his three-room flat. He’s alive. He grabs his own face, pinching his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>Good Lord, he’s actually alive.</p><p> </p><p>He reaches for his phone and holds it out to the television. If anyone caught him doing inconceivable things like these now…</p><p> </p><p>The television blinks to life, and Ren appears on screen, floating about in the air, hands behind his head, almost as if he’s swinging from a hammock. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey there.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey yourself,” Goro says. “That was...that was wild.” He can still hardly believe it. Well, if he thought he was crazy before for thinking that a ghost existed, he’s downright insane now. He laughs and laughs and laughs, a hand across his eyes, head thrown back against the couch. God, he’s lost it. </p><p> </p><p><em>“</em>Yeah, tell me about it.” Ren lands on his feet and approaches the screen. “Didn’t plan on revealing any of this, actually. Was just going to pop up every now and then to scare the shit out of you.”</p><p> </p><p>When Goro has calmed down, stomach hurting from the sheer force of his laughter, he hears an insistent growl. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re really hungry, huh? I guess something like that would take a lot out of people.” Ren eyes the bag of food on the table. “It’s been a while since I had sushi, or anything in general.” </p><p> </p><p>“I would offer you some, but it seems quite impossible,” Goro points out. Ren hums, and if he is offended by it, he doesn’t show it. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not offended,” Ren says, shaking his head. “It’s the thought that counts, though?” </p><p> </p><p>Goro smiles involuntarily, then proceeds to hide it by reaching for the sushi in the bag. It’s knocked around a bit, but still pretty edible. Goro proceeds to eat it at the coffee table. He manages to ignore it at first, but two eyes staring intently at him gives off an eerie vibe.</p><p> </p><p>“Not to be rude, but do you mind?” Goro asks, dipping his sashimi into Kikkoman sauce.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s hard to take my eyes off you,” Ren says, and that teasing lilt is back, “Master.” Goro promptly spits out his sushi, mourning the loss of that delicious piece of fish. He flips Ren off, eliciting a laugh. It sounded...nice. He wishes Ren can laugh like that more often. More genuinely. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s getting late, Akechi-san,” Ren says. “You should probably get to bed after this.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, screw you,” Goro says, flaring up. It sounds like a challenge, and he’s not the type to back down from a challenge. “Get out of my TV and let me watch my shows.”</p><p><br/>
“You watch shows? Like what? Anime?” He then gasps dramatically, a hand over his mouth. “Could it be? Family dramas? BL?” He then wiggles his brows. “ <em> Porn </em>?” </p><p> </p><p>“What? No!” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, right. That’s so not you.” Ren says, that accursed grin stretched wide across his face. He winks. “<em> Gay, kinky porn </em>?” </p><p> </p><p>The embarrassment that Goro is feeling now absolutely <em> cannot </em> be compared to how he felt back at that convenience store. No, this is not even embarrassment anymore. This is plain, complete <em> mortification.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Goro throws his phone at the television, and Ren feigns getting hit, throwing himself back onto his rear and rubbing his cheek, where Goro presumes the phone struck the screen. Still, the whole thing cracks him up, and Goro finds himself laughing, unrestrained. He has never had the opportunity to laugh like this, with true mirth, instead of the quiet chuckles he forces for the public. </p><p> </p><p>When he finishes, Ren is staring at him, a look on his face that Goro cannot quite distinguish. The expression is gone in an instant, and Ren sends him another obnoxious wink. </p><p><br/>
“Don’t worry about your preferences, Akechi-san,” Ren says. “We’re all pretty unique snowflakes, even though some of us are prettier than unique. And by that, I mean moi.”</p><p> </p><p>This time, Goro hurls the remote at the screen. </p><p> </p><p>*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Case of the Artist's Assassination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kitagawa Yuusuke's 4 minutes before death</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GBciQVf_PI">
    <span>4/10 - SUN - MORNING </span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro wakes up to the sound of traffic, cars honking noisily. He scrunches up his face, trying to ignore that persistent ray of light shining directly onto his eyelids. He buries his face in the futon’s downy covers, desperate to head back to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After last night’s near-death experience...or rather, actual death experience, Goro is in no mood to get up. It’s Sunday, after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, the doorbell rings, and Goro has to force himself up, to push against the soft futon and quite literally drag himself to the door, smoothing down whatever bed hair he must have had. He pulls the door open to find no one outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gotcha!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Goro rubs his temples. That voice can only belong to one…He turns to find Ren beaming smugly on the television screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, sleepyhead. I’m bored. There’s only so much TV I can watch, before it gets boring” Ren says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There hasn’t been a TV in here for ages,” Goro mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, I head downstairs to Leblanc,” Ren says. Ah, right. Leblanc, the cafe that the landlord, Sojiro, owns. The cafe that Goro lives above. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? How?” Goro asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a ghost, duh,” Ren says, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “I can pass through walls.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right. Ren’s ghostly capabilities still surprise Goro. Well, at least Goro knows he wasn’t hallucinating or dreaming anything up last night. He really did die and was brought back to life by his poltergeist roommate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a poltergeist. That’s mean,” Ren pouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Judging from the things you wanted to do to me,” Goro says, “you might as well be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I haven’t delved into the other half of things I want to do to you,” Ren says. Goro has to physically restrain himself from throwing something at the television, because if he does this often enough, then the television screen would crack and Sae would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not be pleased. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sae was the one who’d bought that for him after all. A kind gesture from his boss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro brushes his teeth and washes up, finally seeming more presentable. Goro sighs. He remembers the ping of his phone sometime during the night. A new case has just been thrown his way; he knows because of an urgent email from Sae that demanded his attention as soon as he can give it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reads through the synopsis of the case: the body of an up-and-rising artist, Kitagawa Yuusuke, had been discovered in his own home, a bullet between his eyes. Goro is to head down to the scene to investigate today, and to put all his other cases on hold, because the prime minister, Shido, demanded so. Goro wonders what’s up with all the fuss about this seemingly-innocuous case that even the most powerful man in Japan has his eye on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gro puts on his usual white button down and throws on his pea coat. He grabs his briefcase and is almost on the way out when he catches sight of Ren in the television screen, just watching him silently, a sad look on his face. No, not just sad. Lonely. Lonely was the word that Goro would use.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren must have had no one to talk to before Goro moved in, no one to hold a conversation with, at least. He wonders how much Ren may have enjoyed last night, even though half of it involved Goro’s death and a rather complicated process that revived him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Part of him wants to just leave Ren behind, because he’s not so sure that Ren wouldn’t distract him from his work. However, part of him recoils at seeing that swirl of emotions in Ren’s eyes. He worries his bottom lip between his teeth, and approaches the ghost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Goro says, holding out his phone. Ren’s lips go from a frown to an “O”, then an ecstatic grin as he disappears from the screen. Goro’s phone pings with a message from the unknown number he saved as Amamiya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amamiya: Okay, I’m in! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Goro says. “Don’t you dare leave the phone or I’m leaving you behind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Amamiya: Hear you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro retrieves his briefcase, grabs his wallet, and heads out of the apartment, reminding himself to get breakfast by the diner he saw at the corner of the street yesterday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8&amp;t=188s">Goro</a> had spent a sizeable amount of time on the train reading up on the case, all because the name Kitagawa Yuusuke had sounded familiar. Indeed, when he went through the files in his laptop where the name popped up, he finds several documents, reports about the Madarame forgery case that was closed three months ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Madarame Ichiryuusai, a famed painter, had been accused of and convicted of forging a piece of evidence in a trial against yakuza boss Kaneshiro Junya, which would have led to his conviction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Still, it was strange. Kitagawa Yuusuke had only been listed as one of Madarame’s students whom the forger had attempted to blackmail, but otherwise, he was not involved in the forgery case at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before long, Goro finds himself walking up to Kitagawa’s residence from the busy streets of Shibuya, turning down a side road flanked by traditional houses, just a short distance from the station square and the scrambled crossing. He finds the apartment easily enough - a rundown two-storey building that looks like it is going to fall apart any moment now. How can anyone live in a place like this? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Goro ascends the staircase, wincing at the creaks of the floorboards where he treads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Akechi-kun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro ducks under the yellow police tape and bows, setting his briefcase down near the investigation equipment. Sae is standing by the body, speaking to a patrolman. The patrolman bows and takes his leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Goro approaches Sae and the broken window, the body comes into view. Kitagawa’s face is twisted with shock, eyes open, a bullet lodged in his skull, blood having streamed down his head and seeping through wooden floor. Upon his fall, he has knocked down a couple of art supplies, including paintbrushes, a bucket of water and a canvas on an easel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro averts his eyes. While he can take the sight without puking, he’s not sure he wants Kitagawa’s dead face to haunt him at night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This could be organised crime,” Sae says. “Or at least, it was committed by an assassin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>No one else can get firearms in Japan, not even the police. Goro would have to agree with her on that. If the perpetrator is really part of the yakuza, the police wouldn’t stand a chance. However, if it is by the hands of an assassin, perhaps they may be able to find the person who hired them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides, this boy looks young, younger than Goro, in fact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro’s phone pings. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Amamiya</span>
  </em>
  <span> shows up on his screen. He has half a mind to put it down, but the message only consists of one line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amamiya: Urgent. Call me when possible. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there a problem?” Sae asks, arms folded across her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So sorry,” Goro says, shaking his head. “It appears that I have forgotten to cancel an appointment today. I will be just a minute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hears Sae make a disappointed noise, but she shoos him away. Goro ducks back under the police tape, expression morphing into one hardly befitting the Detective Prince as he calls Ren’s number. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright? What is it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I talked with Yuusuke’s ghost,” Ren says. He sounds nervous. “And, well, I was wondering whether we should try to save him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Save him?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, like what we did yesterday,” Ren says. “I mean, Yuusuke’s dead, right, but his ghost is still here. That means that I can go save him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right. That...that turning back time thing that Ren did. Goro remembers the experience vividly, the way his spirit was sucked back to four minutes before his own death, watching as Ren used his ghost tricks - yes, that was what Ren called it - to deliver him from death’s jaws. As a result, Goro had escaped from that attempted mugging unscathed. He hovers his fingers absently over the spot where the knife had plunged deep into his stomach, had reimagined the blood flowing down his skin, staining his shirt with a crimson flower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does Kitagawa-san know who killed him?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can almost see Ren shrug. “Nope. Too far away, plus it was nighttime and he sure wasn’t expecting someone to shoot him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Figures. “Can I speak to him, at least?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see why not,” Ren says. “You’ll have to bring me closer to the body though, so I can link you two up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>waving my phone in front of Kitagawa-san’s-!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to wave it. Just pretend to check for his pulse or something. Basically, I just need to get as near him as possible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fine. Maybe he’ll put his acting to good use. He hangs up and re-enters the crime scene, with Sae on her phone, frantically replying to her contacts. She looks up when he arrives, and Goro tries to stand as near to the body as possible without arousing suspicion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, there you are,” Sae says. “That took a little longer than I expected.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It was a...rather difficult situation,” Goro answers with a small chuckle. “Now, shall we get started?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He squats down beside Kitagawa’s body, wondering how it’s all going to work. Is this another of Ren’s powers that he didn’t bother telling Goro? Allowing the dead to speak to the living? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Come to think of it, why can’t Kitagawa’s ghost speak to him like how Ren did? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Goro can worry anymore, he feels a sudden lightheadedness, and the whole turns red once again. Ah, this. This is the ghost world. He glances around. Time has stopped, and...whoa. He sees Ren’s ectoplasmic form, alongside the pale entity that he can only conclude is Kitagawa Yuusuke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He definitely feels different, with his eyes full of life even in death. He’s able to communicate, at the very least, instead of just being nothing but a broken body lying on the ground in the middle of an art studio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ah, you are...a detective?” Kitagawa asks. Goro responds in the affirmative. Kitagawa rubs at his nape. “How are we speaking? Are you not a living person in the world of the dead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Eh, something like that,” Ren says, pushing his spectacles up the bridge of his nose. Goro isn’t sure ghostly spectacles could...never mind. “He died before, so he can talk to other ghosts now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Kitagawa says, eyes widening just a fraction. “You have interesting friends, Ren. Though, I did not expect for us to meet again under such circumstances.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren laughs, but it is empty. “Well, I think it’s time to save you, Yuusuke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Save me? Whatever are you going to do?” Kitagawa asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren must find it too much of a bother to explain, because when Goro next sucks in a breath, they are headed back to the past, their spirits pulled along by an otherworldly force.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r3C-FrmHn44">4 MINUTES BEFORE DEATH</a> <br/></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>4/10 - SUN - MORNING </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is...unexpected</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kitagawa says. They’ve arrived four minutes before Kitagawa’s death, before dawn, just today. The house is dark, with Kitagawa’s body faintly fading in and out of existence in this past world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I suppose. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren is once again a blue flame, and Goro begins to wonder why Kitagawa isn’t taking that form of a will-o-wisp as well. Aren’t they both ghosts? Also, does Kitagawa have the same powers that Ren has? Or is he going to be like how Goro was, without a hint of power whatsoever? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What makes them so different? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, here goes nothing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The world returns from its reddened state and Goro begins to watch the death play out again, the death that he was not privy to. Kitagawa stands beside him, eyes wide, as time begins to move once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The house continues to be dark, as Kitagawa’s body lies there in the middle of the room. Perhaps it is because it is not Goro’s own death that he is watching, but he finds it easier to concentrate on other, smaller details of the artist’s studio. The place is made entirely out of wood, filled with canvasses, easels, painting materials, boxes of oil pastels, chalk, markers...An abandoned sketchpad and pencils lie littered about the entrance of the doorway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Judging from the state of the broken window, we can conclude that whoever shot Kitagawa-san did so from the outside,” Goro reasons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, sounds about right. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, Ren doesn’t make a move. It is probably for the best, seeing as how they would need to get the whole picture before deciding what to do. There must be a way to stop Kitagawa’s death. They just have to find out how. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There are two ways to go about doing this, and either would result in Kitagawa’s revival. Either stop the assassin from being able to kill Kitagawa, or stop Kitagawa from entering the apartment. Given that they are in the apartment and have absolutely no idea where the killer will strike from, it seems more plausible that they will have to go with the second option.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But still, there is a flaw in this plan. If the person attempting to kill Kitagawa is truly an assassin, then it is unlikely that they would give up even if the bullet missed. They may even show up at Kitagawa’s doorstep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This cinematic</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kitagawa marvels from beside Goro. Goro wants to point out that this is, in fact, not a movie, as he once thought as well, but reality. However, he keeps his trap shut as Kitagawa continues to ramble. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It truly captures the essence of the persistence of death! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Goro has absolutely no idea what that means.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Uh, Yuusuke? Sorry to break it to you, but you’re going to die in another three minutes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Die? What is my death to this glorious undertaking of a spirit defying the laws of time and space to save another? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kitagawa continues, then laughs. It is at this moment that Goro believes Kitagawa to be a raving lunatic. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Besides, am I not already dead? Why cry over spilt milk?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren sounds confused and defeated. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You know what? Never mind.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The apartment remains dark for another minute or so, with no sign of Past-Kitagawa anywhere. Goro wonders where Past-Kitagawa could be at this time of the day. Drugs? He’d have to arrest the boy in that case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro’s mouth snaps shut - when was it open in the first place? - and watches as the door swings open. If he has estimated correctly, then they have two minutes left till his death. Past-Kitagawa then strides inside, carrying a bag filled with art supplies and a canvas of a half-finished painting tucked under his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Past-Kitagawa does a little twirl on the balls of his feet, then carefully lays the canvas on a nearby easel. He then turns his back to the easel and places his art supplies down on the table. Goro glances warily out of the window. There is no sign of the assassin, but for them to be able to aim at Past-Kitagawa from the window, doesn’t that mean that they must be somewhere in a nearby building? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is only one nearby building, just opposite Past-Kitagawa’s apartment. Goro can’t help but feel that that is exactly where the assassin is hiding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, so I can only see one way to prevent this death</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ren says. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve got to make the killer think that Yuusuke’s dead, but at the same time, save him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s easier said than done,” Goro says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, but we’ve got to try.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kitagawa beside him seems more focused on capturing the supposed beauty of this time travel experience than actually participating in his revival. Goro watches as Past-Kitagawa then moves to switch on the lights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, everything happens at blinding speed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment Past-Kitagawa turns on the light, there is a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>crack</span>
  </em>
  <span> and the window smashes into a million pieces. Past-Kitagawa’s body flies back as the bullet sails into his forehead, leaving him dead on the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes! That climax! That astounding conclusion to this tense development. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kitagawa holds his hands out, fingers creating a rectangle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The budding artist meets his end, unable to finish-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, well, let’s go back to the beginning and see what we can do</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ren says. Goro frowns. From whatever he’s just watched, there doesn’t seem to be much that they can do to accomplish their task. Ren’s reach is rather limited, and Kitagawa’s body is simply too far away from anything else that he may be able to possess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So that means that they would have to wait for the two-minute mark, when Past-Kitagawa dances into the studio. He would be able to possess the cores of Past-Kitagawa’s art supplies and hopefully get somewhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s time to rewind time, to four minutes before Kitagawa’s death.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8hw63HniDWE">They</a> arrive once more, back in Past-Kitagawa’s darkened apartment. It’s only now that Goro forces himself to have a good look around. Overall, it doesn’t look any different from what Goro would consider a “shack”. It hardly has any good insulation, and the place lacks basic necessities like a refrigerator, a sofa, a television…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What does the boy even eat? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kitagawa pines for his sketchpad, and regrets that he is unable to draw in his ghostly form. Goro pays him no mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, Past-Kitagawa prances into the room. The moment he places his things on the table, Ren dives into action. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GHOST</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren moves from Kitagawa’s body into the bag of art supplies, then to the large, life-sized mannequin doll standing in the corner of his room. Any minute now, Past-Kitagawa is going to turn on the lights, and it would be all over for them. Before that happens…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Well, there aren’t many cores that Ren can possess from here. Other than the mannequin and the rolling trolley of art supplies beside it, Ren can probably just make it to the ceiling fan’s rotating blades, and from there, the light switch and...oh. A plan begins to form in Goro’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ren, is it possible to knock the mannequin over?” Goro asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I could try, though there’s not a lot I can really do</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ren says. He moves from the mannequin to the trolley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TRICK </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trolley begins to roll along while Past-Kitagawa’s back is turned, wheels creaking as it does so. Thankfully, that push is all the mannequin needed to topple over, and Past-Kitagawa jolts at the sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, it appears that the beauty of my half-finished work has beguiled even the gods!” Past-Kitagawa declares. “This must be a sign from the heavens to abandon sleep to complete what I have started!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yuusuke, you’ve completely gone off your rocker. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Indeed. Such behaviour is shameful. I wonder who this man is</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Uh...I hate to break it to you, but it’s you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kitagawa fixes the blue flame in the trolley with a piercing gaze. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do you mean to tell me that this man who seems so full of himself is me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s exactly what I’m saying.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kitagawa seems to consider this. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps we do bear some sort of resemblance. However, I regret that I haven’t had the time to look into a mirror of late. Regardless, this man brings shame to the world of art with his arrogant mannerisms and words! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In any case, although they may not have done much for Kitagawa’s psyche, they have changed his fate just a little, delaying Kitagawa’s death by those short few seconds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro makes it a point to drown out the noise. “Ren, when Kitagawa-san moves to pick the mannequin up, please switch the lights on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have no idea what you’re trying to do, but sure. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This plan </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> to work, although it relies on one big assumption.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GHOST</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren rolls the trolley over to the light switch while Kitagawa bends down to pick the mannequin up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Timing is everything. Goro’s fists clench as he watches Past-Kitagawa fumble with the mannequin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TRICK</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The light switches on. That fateful bang. The shattering of the windowpane. Goro’s eyes are squeezed shut. God, he can’t watch this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oof!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The deafening thud of wood clattering against wood nearly drowns out the voice that uttered that groan. When Goro dares to open his eyes, he finds Kitagawa having toppled over along with the mannequin from the force and shock of the shot, lying amidst a mess of glass pieces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Goro can almost laugh at the jubilance he feels when he watches Past-Kitagawa sink to the ground, moaning about his unfortunate luck (although it is actually the opposite). The bullet had lodged itself in the head of the mannequin instead of Past-Kitagawa’s. There are no more gunshots, and Goro can breathe a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There! How’s that! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren himself sounds triumphant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, it was a good show,” Goro admits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, what beauty! The artist’s close brush with death, the fragility of life! I have been inspired! Quick! Fetch my sketchpad! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It looks like Yuusuke will live, I guess, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren says. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come on, we should head back to the present. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, but wouldn’t you be trapped in that light switch?” Goro asks. “If we turn back time to before Yuusuke died, then…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ren says, with a twinkle in his eye. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But hey, I trust you, you know. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what about Kitagawa-san? I can’t very well break into his house…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’ll remember everything. The death, how we saved him. He’ll let you in. Probably. If he’s not in one of his...uh…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand,” Goro says. “I just need to get near enough to his light switch, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren says, and Goro can hear the smile in his voice. Goro’s head hurts. That compressing feeling is coming back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll see you later.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, the world goes black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KkyCSrq_UyQ">
    <span>4/10 - SUN - MORNING </span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s the fifth time Goro has rung the doorbell. Frankly, he’s beginning to wonder if they’ve managed to save Kitagawa after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Goro is contemplating breaking and entering, the door swings inward, revealing a dishevelled Kitagawa with bold, black bags under his eyes. Goro isn’t sure what to make of it. He just needs to make it to the second floor, fetch Ren, leave and quite possibly cut off all connections with this...crazy artist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, the detective from this morning,” Kitagawa says. “Please, do come in. I would appreciate a third opinion on my piece.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Goro hadn’t doubted in Ren’s words that Kitagawa would remember his murder, it is still surprising to think that Kitagawa would invite him in, or even remember him. Although, it appears that he and Ren seem to know each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren called him Yuusuke instead of Kitagawa-san, after all. Goro is still Akechi-san even now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A third opinion?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kitagawa blinks. “Indeed. Ren had graciously provided me assistance with my new piece, Hope and Desire. And to think that he’s manifested himself as a voice in my head…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, Akechi-san! Over here! I’m in Yuusuke’s painting! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right. Ren has the power to communicate with people who had died and was saved directly when not utilising a screen. And that includes Kitagawa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, there he is again,” Kitagawa says, nodding. “It’s strange. Spirits cannot possibly exist on this plane. Perhaps this is nothing more than my subconscious-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Ren’s here,” Goro says, sighing. “And he’s a ghost. Yes, it’s all true.” He walks over to Kitagawa’s painting and holds out his phone. Immediately, it buzzes in Goro’s hand. And buzzes. And buzzes. Goro answers the call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, pass this to Yuusuke.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that-?” Kitagawa asks, eyes wide. “No, it cannot be!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It is,” Goro says, and shoves the phone into Kitagawa’s hand. Kitagawa fumbles with it for a moment, then presses it to his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ren? Is that really you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Goro isn’t sure what Kitagawa and Ren are talking about, but he takes this time to look around and try to appreciate Kitagawa’s other artworks, paintings stashed in a corner. They are nice to look at, but Goro has never been one for the fine arts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>painting that intrigues him, however. A painting hidden away in a corner of the room, behind a shelf. It’s as if Kitagawa doesn’t want anyone to see. Goro glances back at Kitagawa. He’s still talking animatedly on the phone with Ren, staring out the window and fiddling with a brush. Goro is not one for snooping, but curiosity can be likened to tiny maggots wriggling about under his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He approaches the painting and pulls it out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait a minute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9LIt2xh_gU">He’s</a> seen this painting before. In a museum of some sort? Something’s not right...Goro stares at the painting even more intently now, trying his hardest to remember where he’s seen this from. It is of a woman in red holding a child in her arms, her gentle expression accentuated by the several branches of sakura flowers behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro may be unable to appreciate visual arts for the rest of his life, but even he can sense the pure motherly feelings emanating from this work. He glances back at Kitagawa, who has yet to notice his hardly-inconspicuous investigation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro closes his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maddarame Ichiryuusai’s famous painting Sayuri stolen in broad daylight! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sayuri. That’s the name of the painting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Renowned artist arrested for forgery! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Forgery...Sayuri and forgery…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Despite the claims that Madarame was selling fakes of the Sayuri painting discreetly to art dealers, the original could not be found at his place of residence. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Detective-san, may I ask what you are doing?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro stifles a gasp as he spins on his heels. Kitagawa has his arms folded, Goro’s phone in one hand. Kitagawa’s face is expressionless half the time, even when he was inspired, so Goro is unable to tell what he is thinking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe that it is acceptable for a member of the law enforcement to pry into someone’s private affairs without a good reason,” Kitagawa says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_gVF3IYGkcc&amp;t=11s">Bingo</a>. Now there is a certain darkness behind Kitagawa’s eyes. There is something about that Sayuri painting that Kitagawa doesn’t want them to know about. And Goro will bet his life that it has something to do with that case of serial forgeries that he had been tasked with a couple of months ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did you get this painting from?” Goro presses. “I’d rather you confess quietly now. Don’t make me come back with a warrant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Akechi-san, this is a little much…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay out of this, Amamiya,” Goro hisses. Ren dutifully goes silent. “Kitagawa-san, why don’t you tell me about the forgeries that you were involved in three months ago?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Kitagawa says. “That painting is a memento of my former mentor, who had gifted it to me upon his arrest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His mentor. Madarame Ichiryuusai. He had confessed that he had absolutely no artistic talent whatsoever. He had been making a business out of forgeries and blackmailing his students into giving him their ideas, passing it off as his own work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No wonder Kitagawa’s name had sounded familiar. He was one of Madarame’s students, and had participated cooperatively during the investigation. He had kept a rather low profile as compared to other students (an artist-turned-stalker named Nakanohara, for example), and he was the youngest, so he wasn’t suspected of any wrongdoing outright. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No evidence of forgery was found in Madarame’s shack,” Goro says. “And yet, it was confirmed that he was the one selling the fakes. Sure, we did suspect that he was simply a middleman…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not talk about my mentor like that,” Kitagawa says, taking a threatening step forward. He is much taller than Goro, towering over him. Goro takes a step back. It would definitely be better if he came back with a warrant and a team of policemen, but without solid evidence, that isn’t happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yuusuke! Calm down! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I cannot, as you put it, calm down, Ren,” Kitagawa says, but much of his anger has dissipated, much to Goro’s relief. “I am being accused of a crime…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That you committed unwillingly, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren says gently. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You didn’t know any better.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! I did!” Kitagawa slams a fist against the wall, startling even Goro. There is apparent conflict in Kitagawa’s eyes. He refuses to look at Goro, instead choosing to gaze at the floor. “I did all that knowing full well the severity of my actions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ED7kzAmnAY&amp;t=52s">Goro</a> wasn’t expecting him to confess so easily. He had figured that there had been a missing link in the Madarame case, but for it to be Kitagawa’s involvement? Just what is going on here? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Ren...did Ren know this all along? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve decided,” Kitagawa says. Goro feels almost overwhelmed by the sudden fiery determination. “I will no longer hide from what I have done. I will take my mentor’s place in prison and atone for my sins.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You were a victim in this too, Yuusuke. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s just a pity story,” Kitagawa says, expression stony. “Come, detective. Arrest me now, and we shall make our way to the station.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would,” Goro says, “but this isn’t the full story.” It’s not the whole truth. His instincts are telling him that something’s off here. Is what Ren said true? Is Kitagawa a victim in this as well? “Let’s sit. I’ll listen to what you have to say. Tell me everything, and I’ll do my best to get you a lighter sentence.” He’s bullshitting, of course. There’s no way someone like him, who occupies such a low position at the station, would be able to persuade the prosecutor to lighten Kitagawa’s sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Kitagawa invites Goro to sit on his futon, seeing as this apartment is really not designed to welcome guests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Madarame had been enraptured by my mother’s artwork when he first met her, and agreed to grant her opportunities to present her pieces using his connections,” Kitagawa says. “I was very small at the time, and had only seen Madarame as a father figure. When my mother died from a car accident, he took me in and provided for me to the best of his abilities. It was when I had turned twelve that he noticed my talent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The talent for forging,” Goro says. Kitagawa nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shamefully so,” Kitagawa says. “Given the materials, I could replicate anything, from a fingerprint to a signature, to a seal on an envelope. Paintings were child’s play for someone with my talents.” He looks pained, instead of proud. “I wished I hadn’t discovered this filthy talent. It is no more a talent than it is a curse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t be so hard on yourself, Yuusuke.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would thank you, Ren,” Kitagawa says, “but it is much too late now. At first, when Madarame had asked me to duplicate paintings, I had gone along with the idea, thinking that it was practice. In due time, I would be able to create art I call my own.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But he was just using you,” Goro says. “He used you for his own benefit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes, and when I realised what I had been doing, I was already fifteen,” Kitagawa says. “Having lived a sheltered life - I suppose that it was part of Madarame’s plan as well - I was unable to tell that what I had been doing was wrong, and I don’t mean it as an excuse.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pauses, collecting his thoughts, then says, “I hadn’t planned to confront Madarame about it. After all, he was the one who took me in, and my naive mind told me that this was repayment. To repay my mentor for caring for me. You have no idea how free I had felt three months ago, when he had been caught for selling forgeries and had been sent to jail. I haven’t had the heart to rise against such a despicable man, and now I am reaping the consequences of my inaction.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Although it doesn’t excuse the fact that what you did had allowed Madarame to swindle people, he had manipulated you from the very start,” Goro says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Akechi-san. Please. Yuusuke doesn’t mean any harm! </span>
  </em>
  <span>It is the first time that Goro hears Ren all panicky, as if pleading for Goro to let him go. Kitagawa, on the other hand, fixes him with a steely and sorrowful gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Goro turns him in now, then the Madarame case would be truly solved, but if Goro doesn’t…He bites his lip. Duty and emotions collide, doing battle in the depths of his heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before I arrest you,” Goro says, “there is another thing I want to ask. I want to know why someone tried to kill you this morning, and what you were doing coming home after midnight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kitagawa looks surprised, but answers with no hesitation. “I believe the hitman was sent by Madarame.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Madarame? Why do you say that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a hunch,” Kitagawa says. “I hadn’t the foggiest clue that I would get shot at last night. However, I suppose it may have something to do with my forging career. It would make a ton of sense if Madarame had wanted to keep my lips shut about that unruly business of his.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about his other students? Didn’t they know about it too?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe they weren’t privy to it. To them, he was just their mentor in art,” Kitagawa says, “although I am not quite sure whether that was ever the case, ever since I learned what happened to some of them…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right, Nakanohara, and another student of his who had committed suicide just a couple of weeks ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It sounds plausible, but why that night? Why not three months ago when he was just arrested? How was Madarame able to get an assassin from within his cell anyway? He is still pending trial, seeing as they are unable to get anything concrete from his studio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moreover, why did Madarame turn himself in? That was another strange point that the police couldn’t, and still cannot, wrap their heads around. Does Kitagawa have anything to do with it? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So many new questions, so few answers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As for what I was doing last night, I had met up with an old friend,” Kitagawa says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>An old friend? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One who addresses me as “Inari”,” Kitagawa says. Goro has no idea what that means, but it is clearly meant for Ren’s knowledge. Ren says nothing to that, however. “She wanted to discuss the incident that happened a year ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A year ago...why did that sound familiar? What incident happened a year ago? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Is there anything more you can tell me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, not particularly,” Kitagawa says. “If you want to arrest me, detective, do make it quick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro stands, shaking his head. “I think I’d be doing you and Ren more good by letting you walk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kitagawa purses his lips, but says, “Very well, if that is what your intuition is telling you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will make myself scarce, then,” Goro says. “Though I’d have to take Ren with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, Akechi-san.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro pauses. Does Ren want to stay here? Have a change of residence? Something burns at the pit of Goro’s stomach, something unpleasant. With a great deal of willpower, he asks, “What?” It comes out harsher than he imagined, and Goro immediately regrets it the moment Ren speaks next, in a timid voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to hear what Yuusuke discussed last night.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About the incident one year ago? At this, Kitagawa stiffens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I’d appreciate it if it were just the two of us</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry, and I promise I’ll make it up to you…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro rubs at his temples. He holds out his hand. Kitagawa hands Goro back his phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give me your number,” Goro says, holding out his phone to Kitagawa once more with the New Contact page open. “I’ll text you so keep a lookout. Call me when you’re done with Ren.” The fact that Ren wants to make it up to him...does that mean that Ren wants to return to the apartment? With Goro? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or is Goro just a convenient pawn for him to move from place to place? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Wordlessly, Kitagawa types his number into Goro’s phone and promises to call him. Goro then shoves his phone into his pocket and takes his leave with a polite goodbye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would have to pay the police archives a visit tomorrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gFFOXwniVKw">
    <span>4/10 - SUN - AFTERNOON </span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leblanc is a nice place to do homework, Goro realises. He has spent nearly two hours here, typing out his thesis on his laptop with the smell of coffee and the drone of the television for company. Sojiro himself doesn’t speak very often, but he does chat with customers sometimes and even brought Goro refills on the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“See any ghosts yet?” Sojiro asks. “I know it’s been only a day, but still.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I haven’t,” Goro lies through his teeth. He wonders if Sojiro knew Ren as more than just landlord and tenant. “The apartment is quiet, and is a good distance from my college.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good to hear,” Sojiro says. Silence, save for the television, settles over the cafe once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opens, the bell jingling overhead, and Goro looks up to find a girl about his age walking in, dressed rather formally for someone her age, though Goro cannot exactly comment. What really is striking about her is her brown hair, fluffy around her ears, but it suits her. She sits by the counter, and begins to engage the proprietor in a conversation about vegetables, which Goro quickly drowns out. He has a paper to finish after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro doesn’t even have the time to process the words on his screen when his phone rings all of a sudden. He picks it up and sees Kitagawa’s number. He pretends that it is a prank call and curses silently. All for show. He types a message to Ren’s number. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Goro: Glad to see you back. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amamiya: Same here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amamiya: Yuusuke was rather amazed that you could even curse.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro can barely hide the smile threatening to tear his face in half as he puts his phone down. What is this effect that Ren has on him? The cheeky poltergeist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amamiya: I’m not a poltergeist. Meanie</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Goro: You most certainly are.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amamiya: I’m not calling you Master anymore. Hmph! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Goro: You seem to be in high spirits. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is no reply, and Goro somewhat fears that Ren has gone elsewhere. He mentioned that he is able to travel from Leblanc to the apartment above, but to do so in the middle of a conversation, without telling Goro...that’s just plain rude.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amamiya: Sorry. I just heard good news.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Goro: What about? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amamiya: Nothing really. Just happy news. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amamiya: Hey I’m bored let’s go and watch Featherman or something. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Goro: In case you haven’t noticed, I have a paper due. In a week. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Goro: But I suppose I can make time for an episode tonight. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amamiya: It’s a deal. Bring your laptop so I can possess it or something and comment on it so you won’t look stupid talking to yourself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro tries hard to stifle a chuckle, a hand over his mouth as he places the phone back down on the table, ignoring the subsequent buzzes. His gaze lands on Sojiro and the girl, who do not seem to have noticed his exchange with Ren. Perhaps he can ask Ren about Leblanc later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There has been much suspicion surrounding Okumura Foods and their new expansion into the construction business. The President of Okumura Foods, Okumura Kunikazu, has a few words to say on the matter…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro glances up at the television. Ah. Okumura Foods. He had taken a case regarding the company once, something about overworking employees and not paying them enough. It was one of his first cases ever, just slightly over a year ago. Unfortunately for them, it could not be settled due to the lack of evidence, and Okumura Kunikazu was never brought to court. What a shame. Goro was very sure that he was guilty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone buzzes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amamiya: Hey focus on your work so you can bring me upstairs to watch stuff. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why not just go up there yourself? Goro sighs, turning back to his work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few other customers come and go, but that fluffy-haired girl remains for the most part, till around seven, when Goro packs his things, and can hear a tinny cheer that must belong to Ren. He waves goodbye to Sojiro, then heads outside, the bell jingling as he leaves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meow!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro nearly jumps out of his skin as something rubs against his leg, purring. He looks down to find a black-and-white cat, a yellow scarf tied around its neck, nuzzling into his calf. He isn’t quite sure what to do in this situation. Goro never has had much experience with animals of any sort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buzz. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amamiya: Pet him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amamiya: That’s Morgana, the cat that hangs out around this cafe. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Awkwardly, Goro squats down and strokes Morgana’s back, each movement uncertain. Morgana purrs, body rumbling, whiskers twitching. After a few more careful strokes, Goro stands, and Morgana yowls at the sudden loss of contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro watches as the cat takes its leave, leaping up a wall that’s almost Goro’s height (how the cat does it is beyond him), and struts off. Goro decides that he should order some takeaway for dinner (seeing as how he has had Sojiro’s curry for lunch). Nope. No more going to convenience stores at ass o’clock at night and getting mugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of which, he has yet to report them to the police.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro places his laptop on the couch, screen facing the front, Ren waiting in anticipation as Goro puts on the third episode of season six of Featherman. He’s simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>got </span>
  </em>
  <span>to finish watching this season by the end of this week, though. The seventh season is supposed to come out next week, and God, Goro would be lying if he said he isn’t excited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t look like the type to be into this kind of stuff,” Ren says. Goro’s feet are kicked up on the coffee table, armed with a bowl of microwave popcorn, a cushion hugged to his chest, the posture strangely unlike him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up. I’m only watching because you wanted to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren laughs, mockery in his tone. “Sure, and you totally don’t own every single DVD of every single season and OVA. I must have been mistaken when I saw that you own every single CD of every single soundtrack as well. And those keychains and badges and the Black Condor mask...And is that Red and Black yaoi doujin-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You can stop right there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren laughs. “Hey, not judging. Speaking of which, I took a peek. That was some really kinky shit-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I said,” Goro says, blushing like a tomato, “you can stop right there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The opening theme song of Featherman is enough for both Goro and Ren to sit at rapt attention, eyes burning holes into the television screen even though Goro has probably watched this episode a million times already, as he has the other seasons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The revival of Black Condor and his reunion with the rest of the Featherman gang, even though they are a little unnerved by his presence. The entire episode is bittersweet, packed with enough tension to keep them on edge, but also promises the conflicting emotions arising from Black and Red’s interactions, Red being the leader of the Phoenix Rangers who had been the closest to Black before Black’s sudden departure from the team. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you crying?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro wipes at his eyes. “No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I think we should...stop here? We can read your douji-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, drop it.” That is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>the kind of material that Goro can just read with another teenage boy within a day or two of meeting him. Can ghosts even…? Goro’s eyes drop to the boy’s pants, between his legs, then pretends he didn’t just spend the past second wondering if ghosts...He swallows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, it’s time for bed,” Ren tells him. “You look kinda beat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kitagawa-san was a handful,” Goro says. It’s not that he wants to complain, but when he relives the day’s activities… “Not to mention that I haven’t finished my paper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’ll finish it tomorrow. Probably...maybe,” Ren trails off, a twinkle in his eye. Goro is not liking the look of that twinkle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren’s tone then grows serious. “But you know, Yuusuke is...he’s had a hard childhood, and it’s not like Madarame made it any easier. He lived with that guilt for almost five years, Akechi-san.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goro,” Goro says, eyes focused on the blank screen of the television. “You can call me Goro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ren remains silent for just a little while, then says, “Um...Goro, just don’t be too hard on Yuusuke, alright?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t arrest him, if that’s what you’re asking of me,” Goro says. “If he turns himself in, or if other people do, then it’s none of my problem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren’s eyes are on the wall of the apartment. He plays with his fingers, unsure of how to respond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’d you know Kitagawa-san anyway?” Goro asks. They don’t seem like the type to mix. While both may be ridiculous in their own way, them being acquainted just seems...impossible. Especially since Kitagawwa has mentioned that he lives a sheltered lifestyle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He and his mentor came to Leblanc one day to meet with a client,” Ren says. “I was the only one manning the cafe, so I picked up on their conversation and stuff.” He scratches his head. “It was pretty obvious what kind of deal was going down. I brought Yuusuke a plate of curry on the house because Madarame didn’t even buy him dinner. Ever since then, Yuusuke’s been coming back for coffee and curry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This Madarame sounds like a deplorable character.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were the one who investigated his case,” Ren sniffs. “Then we struck up a friendship, and sometimes he’d come when my other friends visit, so he’s friends with them too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He told you that he met with a friend who calls him…” What did that friend call him? Something about an animal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Inari, was it?” Ren asks. “Sorry, I can’t tell you about that friend. They’re really shy and doesn’t like meeting new people.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see.” So Ren won’t even tell Goro this friend’s gender. No matter. With a bit of digging online, he should be able to find something. A person acquainted with Kitagawa Yuusuke who also happens to visit Leblanc. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You worked at Leblanc?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“During the holidays and whenever I was free,” Ren says. “I lived in this apartment for, like, my whole high school life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why the sudden change of residence? High school is a rather young age to be living on your own.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren falls silent, and Goro doesn’t pursue the matter any further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In any case, I’m exhausted,” Goro says. “I think it’s time for bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s only ten.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The early bird catches the worm, they say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the second mouse gets the cheese.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro pays Ren no mind as he switches off his laptop and allows Ren to leap into his phone. He heads over to the bathroom and washes up for the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lays down in bed early, knowing that he isn’t going to get much sleep. Kitagawa’s involvement in Madarame’s forgery case as the true forger, and the fact that an attempt was made on Kitagawa’s life...surely they must be connected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, they are </span>
  <em>
    <span>possibly </span>
  </em>
  <span>connected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro tosses and turns, ignoring the buzzing of his phone and the flashing of that tiny indiciation light at the corner of the screen, signalling new incoming messages. He throws a pillow over his head, willing the roaring of that fucking engine to just quiet down and let him sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sleep eventually does come at one in the morning, when Tokyo city is quiet and at peace, save for a piercing scream, the screech of car tyres, and a body flying several meters into the air, the bloody mess of bone and flesh landing in the middle of the road. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Case of the Kidnapped Heiress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okumura Kunikazu, Kamoshida Suguru, Okumura Haru's 4 minutes before death</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VmzGeQlyanM">
    <span>4/11 - MON - MORNING </span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro wishes he isn’t sitting in this lecture theatre now, indication light going off with at least a hundred messages a minute. He deeply regrets his actions...action. One action. Giving Kitagawa Yuusuke his number. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuusuke - yes, no longer Kitagawa; after giving his humble opinion on Yuusuke’s art pieces, Goro has had the privilege of calling him by his first name - has been texting Goro nonstop, sending photographs of his own acrylic and watercolour paintings, as well as trying to delve into the usage of charcoal and stippling. And now, Goro is trying his best to take notes, because criminal justice is not the easiest course in the world and he really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>needs to be focused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t help that half of those hundred messages are of Ren complaining that Goro is boring, or sending him pictures of Red x Black fanart (some that are </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not-Safe-For-Work</span>
  </em>
  <span>) that he found on the net (Goro wasn’t sure that’s a thing that a ghost like Ren could do) or links to fanfiction that he’s apparently spent the whole night reading on Goro’s phone (no wonder Goro’s phone battery wasn’t at 100% when he unplugged it this morning). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When his lecture finally ends and Goro is about ready to head on to the library to study and finish up that thesis, he sees a new email on his lockscreen. Well, Ren and Yuusuke don’t seem to be in the habit of emailing, so the email must be pretty important.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That, and the fact that the email came from Sae.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A murder has occurred (another one? Not that Sae would know.) and this time, it’s right outside the Okumura Foods company building. That skyscraper that produces fattening and unhealthy fast food. That place is fairly populated. How did anyone get away with a murder there? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not just a murder, it seems. There are more, finer details that Sae can only tell him in person when he gets there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro sighs. The thesis would have to wait, then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9LIt2xh_gU">
    <span>4/11 - MON - AFTERNOON</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, the scene is bloody. Two entire lanes are cordoned off by police tape, with searchlights placed around the site of the accident. Or rather, what looks to be an accident. According to Sae, it’s a murder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two people died on scene. One person is the perpetrator himself, a muscular man lurched through his broken windscreen, lacerations all over his head and face, blood pooled on the bonnet of his car. Apparently, the airbag did not inflate. Was it tampered with? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other dead body on the road is an older man lying on his front. His clothes are torn, his limbs covered with gashes. He lies also in a puddle of his own blood, rusty brown staining the asphalt. Goro believes he recognises the man from somewhere…Somewhere recent, in fact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This here is Okumura Kunikazu, the President of Okumura Foods,” Sae says, approaching him from where she was investigating the body on the road. Ah, that’s right. He spoke about expanding into the construction business, a weird move for Okumura Foods when they had previously declared that they wanted to open a new cafe chain all throughout Tokyo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s dead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Clearly,” Sae says, in no mood for his bullshit. “The car hit him and the driver died on the spot as well. His airbag failed to activate.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So this was planned?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sae gives him a look. She pointedly ignores him, “Despite this, we believe that this man was used as a pawn in this murder, and is not the one who planned it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“How are you so sure?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There has been witness accounts that state that the daughter of Okumura Kunikazu, Okumura Haru, was kidnapped by some men in black suits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Kidnapped?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed,” Sae says. “It appears that the men in black must have swung by after Okumura Kunikazu was killed and kidnapped his daughter.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I doubt it’s to demand a ransom,” Goro says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We thought so,” Sae says. “Or rather, we believed that it was not her family that the ransom is being demanded from. Earlier today, Sugimura-san, the heir of the Sugimura Group, had received an anonymous call that we could not trace.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sugimura, another big name corporation. They seem to have a very high-profile murder on their hands. So someone had planned out a murder to kidnap the heiress to Okumura Foods, then demanded a ransom from the Sugimura Group? That’s just plain weird. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other body on site is a man by the name of Kamoshida Suguru. A physical education teacher at the nearby Shujin Academy, he used to be a gold medallist in the Olympics, playing volleyball. However, Goro has heard about some unsavoury rumours regarding this individual, that he was actually harassing the students in the school, while the school turns a blind eye to it as long as he can bring them some results in the athletic field.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro doesn’t know how true those rumours are, but he has more pressing matters on his hands now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A murder like this can only be committed by someone of a high status. Once again, Goro considers organised crime, since a ransom is involved, but it could also be someone else. Someone unexpected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He squats down beside Okumura’s body, phone dangling loosely from his fingers. He idles for a few minutes, pretending to inspect the body when he really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>wants to leave that sack of flesh and bones. The smell is atrocious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Right, so I’m linking you up with Okumura.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren moves fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x2CklIRwJvI">Once</a> more, Goro finds that time has stopped all around him. It takes a lot out of him to suppress his laughter at Sae with her mouth hanging open, arms folded, the very definition of “cool”. And maybe “mature”. He sees Ren’s ghostly form, along with two others, the ghosts of the two who had just died here on scene.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You must be a detective</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Okumura states. There is no emotion in his tone, but there is clearly regret and sorrow in his eyes. Kamoshida chooses not to leave his corpse, instead choosing to remain in his car, even as a spirit, watching them with an intense gaze. He makes no move to speak, though Goro isn’t sure he can hear him from so far away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something like that,” Goro says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How is it that you can converse with us? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Okumura asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have my friend to thank,” Goro says, gesturing to Ren, who shrugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I see. Then you must wonder who killed me? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s obvious that you were hit by that man’s car,” Goro says. Okumura nods. “Are you aware that your daughter has been kidnapped?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course. And I cannot forgive the ones who did</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you here to ask me for my account of the crime? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could, first, provide me with an outline.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Very well. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Okumura stands almost regally, honed by years of leadership over an impressive company. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was in the wee hours of the morning, I’d say about five-thirty, just before the sun was about to rise. My daughter and I were on the way to the Sugimura Group’s company building. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There it is again. The Sugimura Group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We were to meet with the heir of the Group to discuss the details of their marriage. My daughter’s and the heir’s, of course. Naturally, it would result in the merger between Okumura Foods and the Sugimura Group, which would be beneficial financially to both companies.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what happened?” The details of that marriage...perhaps it would be of importance as to why Okumura Haru was kidnapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We were crossing the road when it happened. An errant driver had run the light, and Haru was in its way. I had saved my daughter, but at the cost of my life. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How heroic,” Goro says. “Is it then that both you and the driver perished?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I suppose so, though I cannot be too certain. I had awoken when the sun was already high in the sky. I had no concept of time then. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know where your daughter is now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kidnapped. I heard. What a shame. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His tone is one of regret. </span>
  <em>
    <span>For the President to be unable to protect the company’s interests…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro pretends he doesn’t hear that. He’s somewhat glad that the deal didn’t go through, though he cannot imagine what Haru must be dealing with right now. Should they bring this man back? Or that other, possible predator? The errant driver? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know of anyone who may have a grudge against you or your daughter?” Goro asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okumura shakes his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Too many to count. Being the President of a large company that has managed to dominate the fast food industry, I would have made many rivals along the way. However, I cannot imagine that any of them would have the audacity to arrange a murder to rid themselves of my daughter. No, I suspect that this is purely an accident, and that the two of us were at the wrong place at the wrong time. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t imagine that anyone would try to kill you either,” Goro replies stiffly with narrowed eyes. The kidnapping happened too swiftly after that, the timing too perfect, for this murder to have been an accident. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But who could want Okumura dead, then snatch his daughter? While the yakuza may be suspects, Goro’s instinct tells him that it’s not. It must be someone else. Someone who knows that Okumura and his daughter were visiting the Sugimura Group that morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Could it be someone who has ties to both Okumura and Kamoshida...planned this out? They must have been able to rope Kamoshida into helping them carry out this plan, and they must have known that the Okumura duo would be out at that time…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This case has just gotten way more interesting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Enough about me. Perhaps you should focus your attention on the other spirit there</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Given that he was the one who was tasked with Haru’s...murder, I suspect that he would have a better idea as to who the culprit may be. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will. Thank you for your time,” Goro says, and with purpose, he strides over to Kamoshida, with Ren possessing his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kamoshida, on the other hand, is less talkative than Okumura. He looks like he still doesn’t quite understand the fact that he’s dead, and that he’s a ghost, and that Goro, someone who lacks the ghostly hue of ectoplasm, is speaking with him. He eyes Goro suspiciously, but Goro cannot blame him. It’s not like Goro can arrest him. He’s dead, after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who asked you to kill Okumura Haru?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t say. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not even in death? Your loyalty is exemplary.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t get me wrong. It was never about that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hmm? This isn’t something Goro expected. So this pawn isn’t even going to reveal anything? And yet he claims that loyalty holds no meaning to him? Is it for his own pitiful self, to know that he at least did one thing right (or wrong, according to the moral compasses of most people) in his entire shitty life?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How did an Olympic gold medallist get reduced to a scumbag like this? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway,” Goro says, holding up his phone, barely seeing Ren’s flickering form in the red of the ghost world. “I think it’s time to go back four minutes before death, hmm?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you sure? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren asks. There is a bitterness in his voice that Goro hadn’t expected. </span>
  <em>
    <span>For criminals like them…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Criminals…? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could just watch their four minutes,” Goro says. “Then return to reality.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t think we can do that. I’ve never tried, but… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren trails off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I just...I’m not sure we can.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So once they go back in time, they’ll have to avert their fates no matter what? Goro glances around. There doesn’t seem to be any cameras or anything affixed to the streetlights, so there wouldn’t be any video footage of the incident. Going back to the four minutes before death would have to be their best bet at the moment if they’re going to figure out what exactly the hell happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And also to gain more information about Haru’s kidnapping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Can they prevent the kidnapping by averting the fates of the two men who died on scene? If Okumura Kunikazu is alive, is it possible that he would be able to save his daughter from such a fate, even if Goro or Ren is not there to help? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to,” Goro says, oddly determined. Ren remains silent for a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Suit yourself. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro seems to have missed the resignation in Ren’s tone when he closes his eyes, relishing in the adrenaline pumping through his veins as Ren brings him back four minutes before Kamoshida’s death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r3C-FrmHn44">
    <span>4 MINUTES BEFORE DEATH</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>4/11 - MON - EARLY MORNING </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Kamoshida and Okumura’s spirits have followed them to the past, and Goro is standing in the middle of the road, where Kamoshida’s body flickers in and out of existence, while Okumura’s cannot be seen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro has absolutely no idea where Past-Kamoshida is, or Past-Okumura, for that matter. The streets are almost deserted save for a couple of cars making a right turn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you want to know where I was, I was at the parking lot beside the Okumura Foods building,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kamoshida offers. Goro studies him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you suddenly so helpful?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because I just realised that you have the same powers as </span>
  </em>
  <span>her</span>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kamoshida says, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and that I was a fool for trusting in </span>
  </em>
  <span>him </span>
  <em>
    <span>in the first place.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who is ‘her’? Who is ‘him’? Do they have something to do with this murder plot? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hears Ren make a noise of impatience, and Goro walks over to the parking lot, where he sees a lone, white car stationed at the entrance, with Kamoshida leaning against the wheel. The radio is on at full blast, with Kamoshida scrolling through his SNS, fingers tapping mindlessly to the beat of the ungodly noise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By this time, the airbag must have already been tampered with. It is then that Kamoshida receives a call. He turns the radio off, the sudden silence filling the night, and answers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes? What? They’re leaving already? On it.” Kamoshida slams the phone down on the seat next to him, revs up the engine and pulls out of the lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is it. The moment that Kamoshida is about to run Okumura Haru over. Goro is barely fast enough to follow the car as it speeds out onto the main road, headed for the Okumura Foods building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro can only watch the back of the car as it careens down the street with an utter disregard for traffic. The light ahead turns red, but the car shows no signs of stopping, not even as two people step off the curb. If anything, the car goes faster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, the girl screams. She’s pushed away, landing on the sidewalk, Okumura taking her place. The car barrels into him, sending him flying several meters into the air. The car itself screeches and crashes into a lamppost, windscreen shattering, car bonnet smoking, Kamoshida’s lifeless body thrown forward on impact. His head bleeds from the cuts and gashes dealt by the shards of glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scene looks exactly like how it did when Goro saw it this afternoon, minus the girl sitting on the sidewalk, her expression utterly devastated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It strikes him, where he’s seen that girl before. Okumura Haru...she had visited Leblanc just yesterday, the one talking to Sojiro about the vegetables, the girl with the puffy hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If only he had known what would happen…no, even then, he wouldn’t have been able to stop it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But with Ren’s powers now, they can. They can prevent these deaths and save all three of them. With these otherworldly powers, they can do anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kamoshida wasn’t awake when he crashed into President Okumura, just saying, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren says. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His eyes were closed and he was slumped over on the wheel.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro glances over at Kamoshida for answers, but the ghost simply shakes his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t ask me. I lost consciousness some time after leaving the parking lot. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lost consciousness? Was he drugged? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If so, then was Kamoshida...eliminated? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Goro has any time to ponder this, time rewinds again, once more, to four minutes before Kamoshida’s death. Goro blinks, finding himself still standing in the parking lot where Kamoshida’s sports car is parked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8hw63HniDWE">Ren’s</a> journey begins from Kamoshida’s body, lying on an invisible dashboard, but there appears to be a lack of cores for him to possess. He’s in the middle of the road, after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...leaving already? On it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit! Goro glances back to find Kamoshida starting up the engine. The engine roars to life, and he begins to pull out of the parking lot. This is bad. Ren can’t even make a move with no cores to possess. If there is anything...just </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>that they can take advantage of…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, it’s no good. Goro watches in dismay as the Okumura duo walk out of the building, headed for the pedestrian crossing. He can hear the bellow of Kamoshida’s car in the distance. It’s only a matter of time before…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GHOST</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The world turns red just as the Okumura duo begin to cross the road, and Ren leaps onto Okumura’s pocket watch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s only one way to go about doing this, and I would have to save them at the exact same time. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Save them at the exact same time?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost</span>
  <em>
    <span> the exact same time, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren clarifies, as if he already has an idea as to how to go about doing this. With such limited moves, can Ren truly pull off such an amazing feat? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TRICK </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pocket watch rings, its alarm blaring in the dead silence of the night, shocking both Okumura and his daughter. It is then that Haru seems to have noticed the presence of Kamoshida’s car and pushes her father back onto the sidewalk. Both Haru and her father tumble to the ground in a mass of tangled limbs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro watches, breath hitched. In that split second between Haru and Okumura falling onto the sidewalk, Kamoshida’s car zooms by. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GHOST</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren leaps from Okumura’s pocket watch to the airbag in Kamoshida’s car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As expected, it was broken deliberately, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren tells him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The car continues to barrel past them, about to smash into a building, almost like a set from an action movie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TRICK</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The car runs right into the building, its bonnet completely gone, the metal crushed like an accordion. Despite that, Goro notices the inflated air bag, Kamoshida thrown against it. For a moment, Goro wonders if Ren had actually succeeded. Kamoshida is unconscious, after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ren tells him, and it’s all Goro needs to dance a little victory dance in his head. Sure, it may all have been Ren’s work in this case, but at least they have managed to save two people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My legs are crushed, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kamoshida grunts, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but I’ll live. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am alive as well, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Okumura says. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It truly is a miracle. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro turns to Ren now, ignoring the new reality that they have created. “I’ll come and get you. I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren doesn’t say anything. Part of Goro knows that Ren’s still somewhat annoyed at Goro’s decision to save the two of them. Ren has some history with them, as far as Goro’s deduced, and not good history like the boy has had with Yuusuke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro doesn’t even feel it now when he’s sucked back to the new present, at five-thirty in the morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>4/11 - MON - EARLY MORNING</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro jumps out of bed and throws on his hoodie, grabbing his phone and dashing out, hailing a taxi. He’s headed for the Okumura Foods building in a matter of minutes, praying that the car hasn’t been towed away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Goro arrives, a completely new scene greets him. No, it didn’t just greet him. It slaps him right in the face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_pS5soRsrKQ">Kamoshida’s</a> car is, indeed, still crashed into the darkened office building, with a couple of people surrounding it, taking pictures on their mobile phones. Kamoshida is the least of his concerns, however, when he spots what has become of Okumura. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okumura himself lies dead, a bullet between his eyes, head in a pool of blood on the sidewalk, and Okumura Haru is nowhere to be found. Goro goes rigid. How? How did...didn’t they save him? Didn’t they save Okumura? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where did they go wrong? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First things first: Ren. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro runs over to Kamoshida’s car, getting as close as possible as he can, hood pulled up to hide his face from the camera flashes. Kamoshida is unconscious, hopefully, in the driver’s seat, body resting against the inflated airbag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment his phone buzzes, Goro steps away from the car, mingling in with the crowd, pretending that he is not involved in this at all. Goro finds a dark alley, ducking through it and only stopping when he finds himself in front of the Sugimura Group office building, a trickle of light visible through its glass doors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leans against the grey alabaster walls, phone in his hand as he checks his latest texts - from Ren, naturally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amamiya: He was never meant to be saved.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How is Goro supposed to interpret this? A message of scorn…? Or defeat? Okumura is still dead, even after all their efforts, and Haru is still kidnapped. He has half a mind to call Ren, but standing out in the cold, in the wee hours of the morning, is not the best condition in which Goro would like to discuss their next course of action. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amamiya: Kamoshida is still alive, but I doubt he will be for long. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro shudders involuntarily. What is </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> supposed to mean? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro puts down his phone, ignoring the constant buzzing in his pocket. He glances at the sky. It’s still dark, but it must be...what? About six or six-thirty? He should be getting back, and the trains should be running about now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Also, he has a tutorial at eight in the morning, dammit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trains are still mercifully empty, save for a couple of students and some businesspeople. Goro manages to find a seat, arms folded, refusing to check the messages that Ren had left. He doesn’t even know why he’s annoyed. It’s not like </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> the target of Ren’s ire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro reaches his apartment fifteen minutes past seven, slumping into his couch, face nuzzling into the soft fabric. It’s only now that he does pick up his phone, glaring at the unread messages...oh, there’s one from Makoto as well, who is in some of the same classes as he is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Makoto: I won’t be coming in today for the tutorial. Would you mind sending me your notes afterwards? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro types an affirmative reply. He and Makoto are barely acquainted, though he first knew of her through Sae. They don’t really talk, but Goro’s just fine with that. With a sigh, he begins to scroll through the other messages. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amamiya: Saving them was a waste of time. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amamiya: Haru is still kidnapped, and the two of them are going to end up dead anyway. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amamiya: Are you ignoring me? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amamiya: That’s really childish, don’t you think? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When has Ren gotten </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>condescending? Was the flirty and carefree persona just a front? A mask that he put up only around Goro? In a fit of unsuppressed rage, Goro hurls the phone at the wall. The device lets out a deafening crack, and Goro immediately regrets it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighs, shuffling over to where the phone lies on the floor, picking it up, and inspecting it for damages. Other than the fact that his phone screen has a nice, beautiful crack across it, it’s usable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What’s wrong with saving someone, anyway, if they can? What’s wrong with...with living? Who is Ren to say who lives and who dies? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s because you don’t know what they did, and how much pain they caused.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren’s voice echoes in his head, and Goro wants to slam his fist against the nearby wall. He does, and grimaces at the pain that zings up his arm. Right. Ren can hear his thoughts. That’s one more thing that he’d have to watch out for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone has a chance at redemption. You...you don’t have the right to take that away from them.” Goro’s breath is stuttering. “Even if they have caused </span>
  <em>
    <span>deaths</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I had a friend who had tried to kill herself after Kamoshida sexually assaulted her, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren says. There is no longer any humour in his voice. He doesn’t even bother showing up on the television screen, and Goro finds it frustrating that he cannot see Ren’s expression. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And just so you know, Haru’s being forced into an arranged marriage with an abusive fiance. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“E-Even so, the law would have been able to punish them…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How naive. The law can’t touch everyone, you know. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those words and that serious tone sends chills down Goro’s spine. Goro grits his teeth. No, Ren’s not wrong on that front. There </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>some people the law is powerless against, and it’s those people that…Still, to be called </span>
  <em>
    <span>naive </span>
  </em>
  <span>by a ghost of all things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I may be a ghost now, but I’ve still lived seventeen years on this earth. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Ren’s just picking a fight. Goro walks over to his room, stuffs his laptop into his briefcase and decides to head to his college earlier. Maybe getting away from this apartment, getting away from Ren, will clear his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unsurprisingly, the ghost doesn’t follow him. Or maybe he does. Goro doesn’t bother to check, and Ren doesn’t bother making his presence, or absence, known. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ED7kzAmnAY&amp;t=52s">
    <span>4/11 - MON - AFTERNOON</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro already knows who that email is from even before he switches his phone on. In the midst of chatter and the scraping of chairs against the floor as the other students decide to leave, Goro remains seated as he checks that incoming email. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A murder took place right outside the Okumura Foods building. Goro bites back a small smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A </span>
  </em>
  <span>murder. They’ve managed to save </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>person, at least. But the weight of what he witnessed this morning, the new reality, comes crashing down on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okumura Kunikazu is dead. Okumura Haru has been kidnapped, and Kamoshida’s words last night were just plain cryptic, but likely holds some clue as to the mystery behind the whole case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro packs his things, leaving the lecture hall, and makes for the subway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For some reason...it’s too quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8&amp;t=226s">Goro</a> finds Sae standing over Okumura’s body, speaking with a patrolman, when he arrives. A large portion of the sidewalk and the road is cordoned off with yellow police tape, and Goro once more eyes the corpse, bleeding from his forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A murder occurred here at five-thirty thereabouts,” Sae says. “And the victim is Okumura Kunikazu, the President of Okumura Foods.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sense of deja vu washes over Goro as he focuses on Sae, keeping his eyes pointedly off Okumura’s dead body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was shot in the head. Once,” Sae continues. “We have no suspects for now. The only lead we have at the moment is the fact that his daughter was kidnapped, and that the kidnappers demanded a ransom from the Sugimura Group in exchange for her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s strange,” Goro says, swallowing, hoping Sae doesn’t notice his discomfort. “Why the Sugimura Group? If their target is money, then why not demand a ransom from Okumura Kunikazu himself?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Questions that Goro had been contemplating since the previous reality...The only reason he can think of is that the person who staged this whole murder, targeted the Sugimura Group from the very beginning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, people saw a black car with no number plate,” Sae says, shaking her head. “Okumura’s daughter was kidnapped by several men in black suits, though it wouldn’t help us much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But wouldn’t that mean that the perpetrator is rich enough to employ men to kidnap her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It seems to be the case,” Sae says. “Again, we cannot entirely rule out organised crime…” No, we can totally rule it out, seeing as they know Okumura’s schedule to a T. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait a minute. Even if they know every single detail about what Okumura would do...how would they have known when he was going to cross the road to give Kamoshida a signal? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were definitely at the scene, watching the duo’s every move. The men in black suits could have just run Okumura down themselves, or just killed him with a bullet, so the ones who gave the order couldn’t be them. Goro hadn’t been sure, but he doesn’t think he saw anyone else around during the time of Okumura’s first death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where could they have been watching from? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we should investigate this lead as soon as possible,” Goro says. “The Sugimura Group, that is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agreed,” Sae says. “We have invited Sugimura-san, the heir, down to the police station, so if you would like to listen in on the interrogation…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would like to be</span>
  <em>
    <span> a par</span>
  </em>
  <span>t of the interrogation, if you do not mind,” Goro interrupts. “Or rather, if you can pull some strings?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sae sighs. “Fine.” There’s only one reason she would agree so readily, that is, if she still remembers Goro’s exploits during a case he solved just over a year ago, a complicated case involving twin sisters. Goro can still hardly believe that they’ve got the girl to confess herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” Sae says, and strides towards the parking lot, Goro following behind her. He remembers the urgency when he walked these streets just a couple of hours ago, when dawn almost broke. Now, in broad daylight, Goro falls in step beside Sae as they locate her black sedan parked in a lonely lot in the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Goro gets into the passenger seat, and Sae in the driver’s. Without so much as a word between them, the car’s engine revs up and they are off, weaving in and out of traffic, to the police station. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HkqjDVZkzdA">
    <span>4/11 - MON - AFTERNOON</span>
  </a>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The police station is as noisy as Goro remembers, especially with the new Okumura murder case investigation getting underway. Sae makes a beeline for the interrogation room, quick to brush off any questions that any officers have for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In here,” Sae says, pushing the door open, revealing another officer seated opposite Sugimura. Sugimura certainly looks younger than what Goro expected him to be. Dressed in a suit prim and proper, his flawless image is only destroyed by the unsightly scowl on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The officer looks up as they enter, clearly irritated by their intrusion, but with a few lines, Sae manages to get the disgruntled officer to leave, and she takes a seat beside Goro’s. She folds her arms and gestures for him to start asking his questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You had received a call regarding the ransom, am I correct?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already told that useless piece of shit” - he must mean the previous officer - “that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>and I don’t see how it helps matters!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Indeed, receiving a phone call from the kidnappers would mean absolutely nothing that can help normal police investigations, because the kidnappers would have been using untraceable phones, or disposable phones. But right here, right now, this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a normal police investigation, and from what Ren had told him before…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I see the phone in question, Sae-san?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sae looks about ready to slap him across the face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Please help me out here, Ren. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still no reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sae groans. “Fine.” She rises to get the piece of evidence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro turns back to Sugimura once Sae is out of the room. “What was the benefit that you would gain by marrying Okumura Haru, may I ask?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would get a beautiful wife,” Sugimura sneers. “She’d follow my every whim, every word. Oh, and I’d get money. Tons of it. Okumura Foods would be funding the Sugimura Group.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What does the Sugimura Group do? It may be a premature conclusion but it seems that the Sugimura Group is in dire straits.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut it,” Sugimura hisses. “What does someone like you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The reaction is an answer in itself. Goro repeats his question, and Sugimura averts his eyes, staring at the table. When he finds the courage to raise his head, Sugimura has a vile glint in his eyes. “Sugimura Group does a lot of things, F&amp;B, construction, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fashion</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Construction? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean to say that the Sugimura Group owns a construction company as well?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost </span>
  </em>
  <span>had enough money to buy Destinyland.” Sugimura looks utterly mortified that Goro chooses to focus on the construction part of their company. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is at this moment that Sae returns with the phone, cutting their private - well, as private as is possible with that security camera and that two-way mirror - conversation short. She hands Goro the phone, who scrolls through the list of recent calls, and praying that the kidnappers did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not, </span>
  </em>
  <span>in fact, use a disposable phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Come on, Ren, I really need you to help me out here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No reply. Goro’s plan is falling apart at the seams. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro’s thumb hovers over the button, the unknown number. Should he...or should he not? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is no time for any hesitation. Goro dials the previous number, and to his relief, the jarring tone is cut short and a man’s gruff voice answers the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Idiot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro hangs up immediately. The rest is up to you now, Ren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve traced the line so I’ll see you in a little bit. Hold on to the phone. Oh, and don’t get me wrong. I’m doing this only for Haru. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that all about?” Sae looks rather annoyed and Goro can’t say he blames her. It’s too much of a hassle to explain at the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing in particular, Sae-san. Though, I wish to hold onto this phone for just a little longer,” Goro says with that same plastic smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without another word, Sae manhandles Goro from his seat and shoves him out of the room. Goro hadn’t noticed Sugimura’s expression, but if he had to guess it’s one between shock and anger. The officer outside hasn’t left, and re-enters the room at Sae’s behest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I cannot allow you to hold onto a piece of evidence, Akechi-kun, no matter how well you may have handled your previous cases. Not even us prosecutors can take evidence home with us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that’s a problem, but not something that Goro cannot solve in a matter of seconds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give me a second, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Are you tampering with the evidence?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Sae can act (or maybe she doesn’t want to), Goro dials his own number with Sugimura’s phone, answers it, and then erases the call from Sugimura’s call history. There. That should provide Ren a pathway back to his own phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“There,” Goro says. Sae raises a brow, but accepts it nonetheless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glances around. “Is it just me, or did it feel like someone was watching us? Back at the interrogation room?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Watching us? She must mean...Ren? No, it can’t be...Ren’s a ghost. “No, I can’t say the feeling’s mutual.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I must be just paranoid, then,” Sae shakes her head. Paranoid about what? “In any case, it’s getting late. Perhaps you should be heading home?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed. I have a thesis to complete,” Goro nods, and he would have to wait for the results of Ren’s investigation as well. While Ren is off doing that...he has to find some time to investigate the reason someone wants Yuusuke dead as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever happened in that interrogation room, Akechi-kun,” Sae says, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>stays </span>
  </em>
  <span>there.” Her voice is firm, eyes watching his every movement like a hawk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Sae-san.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Sae says. “Now, we shouldn’t meander here longer than necessary.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They head back up to the entrance of the police station, and Goro asks, “Mind if I peruse the archives, Sae-san?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The archives? Be my guest. I think Doctor Maruki is in there right now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doctor Maruki? Who is that? Goro cannot deny that the name sounds familiar, though. Well, if Doctor Maruki’s presence grants his access to the archives, then he’s got to be thankful. Goro bids Sae goodbye, and makes for the archives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bVoWW_G-V4E&amp;t=48s">
    <span>4/11 - MON - EVENING</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doctor Maruki is a quiet figure in the corner, browsing some papers documenting cold cases. He looks up and greets Goro upon having noticed him, then returns his attention immediately to his texts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro walks briskly by the cluttered aisles till he finds the one he’s looking for, the one on Madarame’s case. He drags out the remarkably-thin file and settles down at a bench, flipping the file open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dossiers of people involved in the case, including Madarame,  Niijima Sae...right, she was the prosecutor of that case, wasn’t she? Ah, the case brief. Goro gives it a good once-over, scanning the paragraphs, digesting whatever information he can manage. A piece of evidence presented in a case against the yakuza boss, Kaneshiro, is said to have been forged by Madarame. The defense attorney responsible for requesting the forgery had since had his attorney’s badge surrendered. Kaneshiro’s trial has been postponed to a later date. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The piece of evidence in question is a poker card, the ace of spades with a single drop of blood on it. It was meant to prove Kaneshiro’s guilt, that the blood on the card was indeed Kaneshiro’s...or something. Given that the card is now proven to have been forged, the plea of innocence against Kaneshiro on that basis no longer stands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Madarame had pleaded guilty to the forgery right when the police were about to give up looking for leads. They had him convicted with nothing but his confession, and the case was closed, just like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strange. Why did Madarame just...come out and confess like that? According to the testimony by the lawyer who had presented the false evidence, he hadn’t even known the evidence was false, but it was deemed to be an excuse or a lie, and he revoked his badge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro then lays eyes on something interesting, something he doesn’t remember seeing from his initial investigation into this case. A transcript of Madarame’s testimony after he confessed. He only has had one thing to say, other than his begging and pleading. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t confess. He didn’t know what happened, and they’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>got </span>
  </em>
  <span>to believe him. He has a gap in his memories that he cannot explain. This testimony was chalked up to Madarame’s onslaught of paranoia, or a subsequent bout of insanity. No matter how you look at it, Goro thinks, this is anything but natural. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he’d have to ask Yuusuke about this later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro rubs at his eyes. He’s been staring for so long at the documents laid out on the table that they’ve started to water. It’s time to head home for the day. He packs the papers up together, filing them back into the manila folder, and slots it back where he found it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glances at his phone. There is a message from Niijima Makoto, asking him to send his notes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s another one from an unknown number. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Unknown: Stay away if you know what’s good for you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That sounds...</span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>threatening. Goro tries to dial the number, only to be greeted by an automated woman’s voice telling him that the number does not belong to any telecom customer of theirs…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A chill runs up Goro’s spine. Who the hell is it that messaged him, then? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No reply from Ren. Well, Goro might be expecting too much. Maybe Ren will come back sometime during the night. Should Goro stay up for him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he contemplates this, he makes plans to invite Yuusuke sometime out for a meal, to discuss the Madarame case. Yuusuke agrees readily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro finds himself checking his phone very often on his way home instead of people-watching, or just staring out the window. The train rattles on, carrying its weary commuters to their destinations. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So many questions. Too few answers. First the Madarame case, and now the Okumura Haru kidnapping case. Now this case of the unknown number that...</span>
  <em>
    <span>does not exist. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It’s as if a ghost texted him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A ghost...texted him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro’s eyes go wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Could there be another ghost with powers like Ren’s running around? Someone who is on to him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro shakes his head. He’s just overthinking this. What would a spirit want with him anyway? It must be some kind of prank message. It has to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t receive any weird calls, or any weird texts from anyone he doesn’t know, even when Goro has sent Makoto the notes and is lying flat on his back on his sofa, staring wistfully at the television. He ought to write his thesis. He ought to shower, to buy dinner, but his heart is still pounding, mind still racing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why isn’t Ren back? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Part of Goro worries, because what if Ren got himself stuck in a core in the middle of nowhere, and there’s no one there to help him because, well, he’s a ghost and no one knows he’s there? What if Ren is unable to return to Goro’s phone because he needs to be present to trace a line? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh God. Goro grabs his phone and finds the number that had called him back in the interrogation room. Sugimura’s cell phone. He taps on the number and listens to the dial tone, fervently praying that someone, anyone, would pick up.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you? What do you want?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s Sugimura’s voice on the other end. Has the phone been returned to him? Goro holds back a sigh of relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I must have called the wrong number.” He hangs up immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Goro puts down his phone, the television flickers to life, and he can barely stop himself from breaking out into a wide grin as Ren’s pretty, sleepy face appears, marred only by the occasional static. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back,” Goro breathes, settling down in front of the television. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was rough,” Ren says, smirking, “but I have news, of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like that, whatever tension that was between them earlier had dissipated, as if it had never existed to begin with. It’s almost like they are old friends, sitting with a coffee table between them, chatting about the weather.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a painful pang in Goro’s chest when he thinks about it. Ren hadn’t had time to blossom, hadn’t had time to enjoy life to its fullest before it was cruelly snatched away from him. In a fire, a year ago, in this very apartment. How had Ren lived, Goro wonders. Did he have many friends and did they come over often? Did Ren study at Leblanc, like Goro is thinking of doing from now on? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, are you listening?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh,” Goro flushes, embarrassed to have been caught daydreaming. Wait a minute, if Ren can read minds…”I’m sorry, maybe you would like to take it from the top again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9LIt2xh_gU">Ren</a> sighs, but there is a light amusement in it. “Well, I was saying that I found out where they’re keeping Haru. It’s in this shady warehouse in Aoyama-Itchome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aoyama-Itchome...that’s where Shujin Academy is located, a famous prep school where most graduates would go on to university. If he’s not wrong, Makoto had graduated from that very same school. “It’s a big place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, it’s right beside Shujin,” Ren says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You went there? When you were alive, that is?” It’s not hard to tell with the emotion in Ren’s voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah,” Ren nods. “I transferred in my second year, though, but I made a lot of great friends there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe Goro will ask more about Ren’s life later. Right now, he should be focused on the investigation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Ren says, a solemn look on his face. “Haru’s not in good shape. Is it possible to send a police team out to that warehouse? Like, tonight, or something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Tonight?” Goro sounds contemplative. “I could try asking Sae-san, but I cannot guarantee anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro picks up his phone and dials Sae. She picks up amazingly fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Akechi-kun? What do you need this time?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro pretends not to hear the annoyance in her tone. “I need a favour, Sae-san. I conducted a personal investigation into the whereabouts of Okumura Haru and I have found out that she is held in a warehouse in Aoyama-Itchome, right beside Shujin Academy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akechi-kun? Where is this coming from? </span>
  <em>
    <span>How </span>
  </em>
  <span>did you know this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She probably thinks that you’ve been taken hostage and is currently leading her into an ambush if she decides to send a team,” Ren points out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But how is Goro supposed to explain away Ren’s part in this? Or rather, what kind of lie can he think up? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I simply canvassed for witnesses and based on their accounts, I deduced the likely location where Haru is held.” Lame, and probably unbelievable, but Goro can think of no other explanation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Sae says. “Very well. I will send a team down right now. We’ll let you know the results in the morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you participate?” Ren asks. He’s pressing his face against the television screen, blinking hopefully up at Goro. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro relays Ren’s question to Sae. He can </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sae shaking her head from the other end of the line. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you today, Akechi-kun, but this would be a dangerous mission. If these assassins are able to kill President Okumura with a bullet…” She trails off. “No, it’s simply too dangerous for you to get involved in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Sae’s adamant objection like this, Goro didn’t even continue trying to persuade her. After a short goodbye, he hangs up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No good?” Ren asks. There’s no hiding the dejection in his tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Goro says. “Sae-san did say it was too dangerous.” He looks up at Ren, who fixes him with a curious expression. “When has danger ever stopped us?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren beams. The television crackles, then the screen blacks out. Goro’s phone buzzes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amamiya: Well, what are we waiting for? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>4/11 - MON - NIGHT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tactical team has already arrived and gotten the place surrounded. Sae-san is there as well, standing a fair distance away from the building. At night, with the backstreets barely lit, the place does give off an eerie vibe. Right now, Goro has his back pressed against a wall, his phone in his hand, open to his messaging app. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amamiya: There’s no way we’re getting close enough! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then we’ll just have to bide our time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amamiya: Or maybe I can just go and check it out. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the point? You already know what’s happening.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No reply. Goodness. Goro rubs at a temple. Are there even cores here for Ren to possess? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amamiya: Nope. I mean, there’s a reason I brought you here, you know. Lol</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of a door being kicked open has Goro jumping, pressing his back even closer against the wall as he returns his attention to the warehouse. The tactical team has stormed in, guns at the ready. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If it comes down to a full-on hail of bullets, Goro would not stand any chance at all. Hell, he’d get himself killed if he just recklessly throws himself into the fray like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unexpectedly, there are no sounds of conflict. Just the startled gasps and shouts as officers begin to rush into the warehouse. Taken by surprise, Sae follows them, moving gracefully despite the chaos. Goro can vaguely make out a singular phrase amidst all the shouting and confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okumura-san!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His phone buzzes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amamiya: This looks bad. Come on, we have to go. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What does Goro have to lose? He bravely walks up to Sae, standing behind a wall of officers and taps her shoulder. Sae gasps and spins on her heels, fist connecting with Goro’s face, a sharp crack resonating in the air. Good Lord, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>burns</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Tears gather in Goro’s eyes, and he attempts to wipe them away without further damaging his possibly-broken nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akechi-kun?” Sae stops right before she continues pummelling his face. Goro clears his vision to find himself at the end of several barrels of guns. They lower when they realise exactly who they’re pointing at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I apologise...for...for the intrusion, Sae-san,” Goro gasps. God, his nose smarts. “But I simply could not…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sae groans and waves a dismissive hand, sparing no pity for Goro’s broken nose. “Since you’re here anyway…” She beckons him in, and Goro follows her further into the dark and dusty warehouse.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sae walks up to several officers, one of them carrying what appears to be a limp body, pale skin dotted with bruises and cuts and gashes and cigarette burns. The body belongs to a woman who is unmistakably Okumura Haru. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that knife wound to her chest...it doesn’t look like Okumura Haru survived the ordeal. Had their efforts been in vain? No, death does not spell the end for anyone now, especially when Ren has an amazing power at his disposal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro approaches the officer carrying Haru. The officer looks at him suspiciously, but Goro doesn’t care. It’s not like the officer would be holding Haru’s dead body once Ren’s done with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro holds his phone out, and the moment he does, the world turns red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x2CklIRwJvI">The</a> spirit of a young woman stands before him, with Ren’s spirit taking shape next to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah! Could it be?</span>
  </em>
  <span> the woman covers her mouth, eyes wide. She’s not staring at Goro, but rather, at the ghostly form of Ren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren touches the nape of his neck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Long time no see, Haru.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why does it seem that Ren knows everyone? Could it just be a coincidence? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>H-How? Why are you so…?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Haru shakes her head, a growing smile on her face. Goro watches from a distance as she runs (or floats) up to him, bombarding him with questions. Does she even realise she’s dead? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Look, Haru, I’d really like to talk, but…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ren glances behind her. Haru follows his gaze and literally jumps in surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I-Is that-?</span>
  </em>
  <span> For a ghost, she looks kind of green. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, it is,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ren nods. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so sorry, Haru. If only I could have gotten her sooner…</span>
  </em>
  <span> He did, but it’s not like he could do anything, and it’s not like Haru needs to know that fact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, and who’s your friend?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Haru asks, gesturing to Goro. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Akechi Goro. He’s staying in the apartment that I used to live in,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ren says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You used to live? Does that mean you’re also…?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Haru trails off, reaching out to take Ren’s hand. Goro turns away. This obviously isn’t something he should be privy to. He folds his arms and doesn’t hear Ren’s answer over the sudden pang in his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Goro?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro only turns back to the two of them when he hears his name called. Ren is peering up at him, blinking innocently, hands tucked into his pockets. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you alright?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Goro snaps. A little too harsh, because Ren takes a step back. Back towards Haru. Goro takes a sharp breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re going back four minutes before Haru’s death,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ren tells him. The plan. Yes, the plan that Ren and Haru had been discussing before Goro zoned out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re going to save her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren watches him, dark eyes trained on him. It’s as if he is asking for permission, Goro thinks. Goro gives a slight nod, and the familiar compressing feeling returns. He’s getting used to it now. Welcoming it, even. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whenever that feeling comes, it means that they are going to save a life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r3C-FrmHn44">
    <span>4 MINUTES BEFORE DEATH</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>4/11 - MON - NIGHT </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, Haru’s four minutes before death. She is kept, bound and gagged, between some crates in the empty warehouse. She has long since given up struggling against her constraints. Her whole body is limp, leaning against the crates, tired eyes keeping watch on the warehouse’s double doors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, the doors are pushed open, and Goro watches as three men in black suits stride in, one of them locking the doors behind them. Two of them take their seats on the crates surrounding Past-Haru, while the third man, one in a burly suit, stomps the ground, a phone in his hand. Past-Haru jumps, expression turning into one of terror as she looks up at the men. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man with the phone puts it against his ear, pausing for a moment before speaking, “Yes? The Sugimura Group has paid the money? Then we wouldn’t need her anymore, do we?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There is the sound of someone speaking on the other end, a woman’s voice, but it is muffled. Then, the man replies, “Alright. No one would come around till the morning, so we’d be safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro’s pulse picks up as one of the man’s lackeys stands, pulling a knife from his pocket - a switchblade - and stabs Haru through the stomach. Goro holds back his bile as Haru coughs blood, writhing in pain as he twists the blade, a sadistic smile on his face, as if he is enjoying every moment of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then pulls the blade out upon hearing the sound of sirens. The man with the phone to his ear hangs up and shoves the phone into his pocket. “We have to move, move, move! Get going!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They leave via a back exit, just as the headlights from what Goro assumes to be police cars come into view, reflecting their shine off the warehouse’s tiny window. They leave Haru on the ground, bleeding out, breath stuttering, as she suffers through what may be the most excruciating pain in her life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, Haru takes her last breath, and the four minutes are up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So the Sugimura Group paid up after all,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ren muses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They were already on the verge of bankruptcy. It is rather shameful for a company that used to be so successful to sink to the bottom so quickly,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Haru says, shaking her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Under the leadership of the current president, I can’t say I’m very surprised.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro shivers. Despite Haru’s gentle appearance and mannerisms, she certainly hides some deep grudges and she doesn’t seem afraid to express them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anyway, we’ll have to find some way to save you, Haru, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren says, </span>
  <em>
    <span>if it’s the last thing we do.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ren-kun?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Haru stares at the ball of flame that is supposed to be Ren. Ren currently possesses Haru’s body, barely visible in the dark of the warehouse. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is that you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, it’s me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>You take on a different appearance in this world?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yup. We’re going to save you, Haru, so just sit tight, okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Save me? How are you going to accomplish that, Ren-kun?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She follows up with another statement, a little flustered.</span>
  <em>
    <span> N-Not that I am doubting you, given that we have returned to a time when I was alive…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t worry about it,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ren says. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, I call it my ghost tricks, I guess. I can manipulate non-living stuff. A little, anyway. I think it’s better if you just watch.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You wouldn’t put yourself through any unnecessary danger, would you?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nope. I’m already dead. What else can they do to me? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The idea of Ren being dead...Goro isn’t sure that he likes it anymore. Isn’t sure that he liked it in the first place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alright,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Haru says, a knot in her brows.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Be careful, okay?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Will do.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro stands to the side, watching as Ren rewinds time once more, and the scene plays out again. Haru’s battered body lying on the crate, face listless, head angled to watch the door. No matter how many times Goro sees this, he won’t like or condone it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8hw63HniDWE">
    <span>GHOST</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is nothing Ren can really do right now. There are simply no cores for him to possess, after all. It is only when the three men stride in, that Ren is able to hop from Haru’s body hanging in mid-air, carried by an invisible person, to the phone that the leader of the three men carries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or rather, he tries to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phone doesn’t have a core, and Goro wonders why. Ren has no choice but to dive into the knife that the second man conceals in his pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We really only have one way we can go about doing this, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren says, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and that is to stop him from stabbing her outright.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But there’s not a whole lot you can really do now,” Goro points out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Other than the knife and the phone and the contents of the crates, there exist no other cores, limiting Ren’s movements and possible actions greatly. What are those cores inside the crates anyway? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren must have wondered the same thing, because he’s jumped from the knife to the items in the crates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fake firearms, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren tells him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Realistic enough that they can fire blanks, but can’t shoot anything. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro glances at the name on the crate: Untouchable. He’s never heard of that store before. Perhaps he should direct an investigation into it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Untouchable? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Goro can almost imagine Ren’s lips quirking up into a smile. He keeps forgetting that Ren can read minds. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The owner’s a friend of mine. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just how many friends do you have?” And what kind of company do you keep anyway? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Enough to be described as ‘sociable’, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry to interrupt the discussion, but...I’m not quite sure what the fake gun can do...it would be different if the gun was real...</span>
  </em>
  <span>Haru plays nervously with the hem of her blouse. As much as it pains Goro to admit it, Haru is right. They have to deal with this death first, then he’d be able to discuss Ren’s choice of associates as much as he wants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It doesn’t matter if it’s real or not, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now he has Goro puzzled. Haru herself isn’t looking much better, floating over the crate with a suspicious frown on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TRICK </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The resonating bang has Goro jumping out of his skin, and so did the three men. They glance around, looking for the source. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t any of you, right?” the leader says, glaring at the other two. They shake their heads. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GHOST</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That didn’t really help much, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren mumbles. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But at least we gave them the scare of their lives. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’d be more cautious now,” Goro says. “In any case, it appears that we’ve bought more time for Okumura-san, no matter how little.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe we can use their sudden height in wariness to our advantage, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Haru suggests. Goro almost forgot that she is here with them as a ghost. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is there something like an alarm we can make use of? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An alarm?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. If they believe that their hideout’s seclusion has been compromised, then they would flee, would they not? Given that their job is to get rid of me, I suppose that it would be unlikely that they would take me with them. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s risky, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren says. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But at this point, I guess we’ll have to try. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, Goro thinks as he glances around, there doesn’t seem to be an alarm anywhere. If there was, the three men wouldn’t be using this place for murder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Is there anything else here that can substitute for an alarm? Goro surveys the room. The only other thing that he can think of that possesses a core for Ren to use is the door. If Ren can slam the door loud enough to alarm the three men, then they would have a fighting chance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only bad news is that the door is simply too far away for Ren to reach, given his limited range. The window appears locked, so there’s nothing Ren can do from that end as well. Is Haru’s death unavoidable after all? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren jumps back from the gun to the man’s switchblade knife. Has he thought of something that Goro didn’t? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they start time once more, Goro watches as the man with the switchblade knife pulls it out, about to stab Haru in the stomach. Behind him, Haru gasps, and the man plunges the knife once more into her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except, it didn’t actually happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>What hit Haru’s stomach is a full-blown punch to the gut, causing her to cough violently and reel back in pain. The switchblade knife’s blade has retracted back into the knife, the blunt end having connected with Haru’s middle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell!” the man snarls, staring at the knife. “Useless piece of shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>With that, he tosses the knife behind him, the piece of plastic and metal spinning and sliding along the floor, until it comes to a stop right in front of the warehouse’s door. Goro stares at it, mouth agape. Ren did it. He actually did it! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, Ren!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GHOST </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t need you telling me twice</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ren says. He hops from the knife to the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TRICK</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opens, and with another Trick, the door slams shut. This time, both men yell, glancing at the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-Wasn’t that closed before?” the one with the gun - good Lord, they were going to shoot Haru in the head! - mumbles, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Let’s get outta here,” the one who was holding the knife agrees, voice trembling ever so slightly. Their leader’s protests fall on deaf ears as his two henchmen run, skedaddling out of the warehouse. He looks contemplative for just a few moments, before bolting as well, leaving Haru injured, but alive, on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IQ3khsva6E8">How’s</a> that? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren sounds triumphant, watching from the door as his blue flame form crackles happily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I just suffered a punch to the stomach, but I should live! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Haru sounds equally happy, but her smile falls as soon as it appeared. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But Ren-kun, what about yourself? Can’t you save yourself? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro remembers this topic of conversation, right after Ren had shown him this power for the first time. It’s just not possible, Ren had said. He had been unable to go back to four minutes before his death, though that makes perfect sense. If you saved yourself, you wouldn’t have died, and there wouldn’t have been a ghost-you in the future to have saved your past self. It would have been a time-paradox like no other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren explains to Haru his inability to do so, while Goro rejoices over his little triumph that he understands Ren’s predicament more than, well, Haru does. Call Goro petty, but he’s somewhat satisfied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anyway, we have to go back to the new present, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren says. Haru opens her mouth once more, but before she can say anything, Goro finds himself pulled, once more, towards a new future, a new reality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gFFOXwniVKw">
    <span>4/11 - MON - NIGHT</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro’s eyes snap open, finding himself standing in the middle of an alleyway, phone heavy in his hand. This must be right after Haru was saved, right after that whole ordeal. And the fact that he is standing here, a few meters from the Aoyama-Itchome station, means that it must have occurred when he was on his way there to crash the ambush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now he’s freezing out here in the cold, all by himself. Ren is still stuck, literally, in the warehouse door. Goro has absolutely no idea how he’s going to approach the situation now. Maybe he’d keep himself hidden till the tactical team has withdrawn with a very-much-alive Haru, then he’d swoop in and collect Ren. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, that sounds like a good idea. Now Goro just has to find somewhere to wait it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ends up standing at the same place that he used to stake out the ambush in the first place, that weird shop giving him a perfect view of the warehouse. He sees the sheer number of police cars and officers and Sae herself standing amongst them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The officers enter, prepared for a fight, and Goro watches, legs aching to move, his brain telling them to stay put. Then, the few officers who had entered the warehouse returns, shaking their heads, but with elation on their faces. Haru’s limp body rests in one of the officer’s arms. Haru is placed on a stretcher and wheeled into an ambulance. Sae pulls out her phone as the ambulance blazes away, sirens wailing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro’s phone pings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sae: Just wanted to let you know that we found Okumura-san. Unfortunately, we are unable to locate the kidnappers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro smiles involuntarily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sae: I’ll keep you updated on the case. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sae shoves her phone back into her pocket and climbs into the police vehicle. The last of the police cars drive off, with several officers remaining on scene to conduct investigations. Well, there are only two or three of them now. Goro would have some time before they called for more investigators, and he definitely can hide from three of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Goro dodges the beam of the searchlights placed around the venue, stretching his hand out, phone in hand, hoping that Ren’s reach is long enough. He hears a buzzing of his phone, then pulls away with relief coursing through his veins. Before any of the officers can spot him, Goro slinks away, like a cat into the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He checks his phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amamiya: That was a close call. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro chuckles. “Indeed it was.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amamiya: Let’s go home. I could do with some well-earned rest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro’s eyes flick to the time displayed on the screen. He is in time to catch the last train...probably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>pls don't kill me i know nothing about interrogations</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Case of the Murdered Model</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Takamaki Ann's four minutes before death</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnqfniQseE&amp;t=9s">
    <span>4/12 - TUES - MORNING</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again, Goro finds himself seated in Leblanc, at a booth with a beautiful view of the alley outside. People are rushing to work, a bicycle’s bell rings aloud outside...ah, what a relaxing morning. Goro doesn’t have classes till the afternoon, so he’s infinitely thankful that he doesn’t have to contend with the morning crowd this morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has to meet Yuusuke at night at Shibuya today, so he’s trying to get his thesis finished by the time his first class starts. With his laptop opened up to the document, fingers flying over the keyboard, Goro is the epitome of </span>
  <em>
    <span>efficiency</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, right when Goro is about to finish, his phone begins to ring. He glances at the offending phone screen. He finishes up his last sentence, ignoring the fact that it’s from Ren, then proceeds to answer the phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m bored,” Ren drawls. “Why are you still working?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t expect a high schooler like you to understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you calling me a kid? You’re barely...you’re...uh…a year older than me. Two years, now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, how’d you know I’m in university?” Goro asks, narrowing his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re in the same class as Makoto.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know Niijima?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door to Leblanc opens, and Goro glances up. Well, speak of the devil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In strides Niijima Makoto, dressed to the nines with that cerulean jacket, her leather bag dangling from her shoulder. She waves a quick hello at Sojiro, and proceeds to make a beeline for Goro. Without an invitation, she settles herself across him in the booth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything that I can help you with, Niijima-san?” Goro hangs up on Ren and places his phone down on the table. Judging from past experience, none of Ren’s friends had known that he was a ghost, so Makoto wouldn’t be any different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As a matter of fact, there is,” Makoto says, her voice level. Goro doesn’t miss the way Makoto’s eyes dart to Sojiro. While Sojiro may seem to be reading the papers and smoking his cigarette, they cannot be sure that he isn’t interested in whatever they are conversing about. “Your notes from the other day was rather vague. Do you mind if you explain it to me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Upstairs?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As good a place as any,” Makoto says, never once breaking eye contact with Goro. Goro nods, packs his things, and takes a final swig of his coffee. He leaves the cup on the table, thanks Sojiro, and proceeds to lead Makoto up to his apartment, and Ren’s former apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro unlocks the door and invites Makoto into his apartment. Her face is neutral, her posture as tense as ever, so Goro isn’t sure what she’s thinking. He places his phone on the table, near the television. He gestures to the dining table, and Makoto takes a seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what happened, don’t you?” Makoto asks. “About that incident here one year ago?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I vaguely remember it, yes,” Goro nods. “That case of arson, isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Makoto nods. “One of my dear friends died in this apartment.” Her lips turn up in a small smile. “I heard that his spirit haunts this apartment, but I don’t believe in the supernatural. If anything, his memory lives on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you here to reminiscence?” Goro asks, wishing she’d just cut straight to the chase. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not,” Makoto says sharply. Her demeanour has changed majorly. She straightens her shoulders, and asks, “I’m sure you’ve heard the string of incidents that has happened lately.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The string of incidents?” Goro feigns ignorance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Three, with the third one having happened this morning,” Makoto says. “First, the attempted assassination with Kitagawa-kun. Second, the kidnapping of Okumura Haru and the killing of President Okumura. Third, the murder of Takamaki Ann.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takamaki Ann? This is something new. Goro hasn’t heard anything from Sae about it, though with Makoto, being Sae’s sister, would have. That would mean that Sae is assigned to this case as well. Goro can expect to receive an email or a call sometime later during the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s a part-time model, and she studies in the same university as we do,” Makoto says. She seems to be able to read minds, because she continues saying, “Just some background information.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what am I supposed to do with this...background information?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The three people targeted all happen to have been Ren’s friends, and thus linked to a certain case just over one year ago,” Makoto says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A certain case?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it was the case of a twin killing the other,” Makoto says. “And what didn’t go into the report - that one of the dead twin’s body disappeared.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The what?” Goro physically restrains himself from shouting. He clears his throat. “What do you mean the twin’s body disappeared?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I heard it from my sister, but that’s all the information about that case that I can share,” Makoto says. “One twin killed the other for absolutely no reason at all, then killed herself, and one of the the dead twin’s body disappeared. Some say she walked right out of the morgue on her own two feet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What intrigues me now, Niijima-san, is how you’re so knowledgeable about this case for a mere university student,” Goro says. “Not to sound condescending, but I cannot seem to comprehend why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I did my own personal investigation,” Makoto shakes her head. “Given how big the case was back then, it’s no surprise that there would be a wealth of information.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you telling me this?” Goro asks. “I’m simply a university student-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“My sister mentioned how you were assigned to these cases as well,” Makoto says. “Bar Ann-chan’s case, though she may contact you soon.” Goro swallows thickly. “I’m here asking a favour, and I would like to ask your help in looking into the case of the twins, and the case of the arson that happened in this apartment one year ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The arson case. The fire that took Ren’s life. Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>hadn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren run? Now that Goro thinks about it, it does seem strange. His apartment is only on the second storey, so Ren would have been able to escape somehow. He’d have to ask Ren about this later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I have the time, I will,” Goro says. “I’m as interested as you are, regarding these cases. I will contact you if there are any breakthroughs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Makoto says, her smile strained. She rises from her seat and sees herself out. As soon as the door closes, Goro breathes a sigh of relief. He wonders why she came to see him about something like this. He turns to the television, where the image of Ren blinks to life on the screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t reveal yourself,” Goro says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren shrugs. “She did say that she didn’t believe in the supernatural.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could have proven her wrong,” Goro says, a twinkle in his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You just wanted to one-up her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro holds up his hands in surrender. “You got me there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren then sways excitedly from side to side, wondering whether they should continue watching that season of Featherman. Goro glances at his laptop, then back at Ren’s shining eyes, and sighs. He’s so glad that he finished his thesis earlier and is in no hurry to submit anything else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren enters his laptop, and they watch the next episodes of Featherman. Ren watches in silence, while Goro is a running commentary of the events in the show. Ren never says anything, though, aside from a few nods and some “uhm”s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s about their sixth episode in that Goro realises that he’s going to be late for his class if he doesn’t get up and get out there. Oh, and grab some lunch while he’s at it. Ren pouts, but reluctantly enters Goro’s phone anyway, and Goro promises that they’ll finish watching it tomorrow, because he has an important appointment after his classes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AdimY1_Vh1U">
    <span>4/12 - TUES - AFTERNOON</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro is the first one out of his tutorial class when it ends. He’s supposed to meet Yuusuke at the diner near Aoyama-Itchome, a popular haunt of the students of Shujin. While Goro may be somewhat discouraged by the sheer number of people, Yuusuke maintains that it would be best to talk about the matter in a crowded place, where they are two nobodies in a faceless crowd, unseen and unheard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro arrives at the diner after a long and weary train ride, weaving through the mass of Shujin students heading home, swimming against the current and skilfully avoiding the warehouse that the police are still investigating, standing out with the striking yellow tape and the unusual number of officers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushes open the door to the diner, the bell jingling above his head, as he looks for that familiar mop of blue hair. Spying his target, at the booth furthest away from the window, Goro jostles past the students in line to order, and plops himself down in the seat in front of Yuusuke, who has his sketchpad out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I need just a moment,” Yuusuke tells him, eyes not even leaving his draft. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll go order first,” Goro says. Ordering will give him a legitimate means of passing time, and will give him a legitimate reason to stay here, seeing as the table was completely devoid of food when he arrived.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would like a dory fillet with a side of fries,” Yuusuke says. Goro blinks. He guesses that Yuusuke will pay him back later, and proceeds to stand in line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Goro got to the front of the line, he is already impatience personified, and it doesn’t help that the blonde boy speaking to him has the gruffest voice and the worst customer service smile - if you can call it a smile; it looks like a horrible grimace - ever. Goro gives him the order, and pays, then heads back to his seat while the food is being prepared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just so you know, I don’t have any money on me,” Yuusuke says, and Goro’s jaw drops. Now this is just adding fuel to the fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you sent me to buy food to trick me into paying for you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What I mean to say is that I will obtain the money to pay you back eventually. It’s simply that I am unable to do so at this current point in time,” Yuusuke says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro sighs, dragging a hand across his face. At least Yuusuke has put his sketchpad away. That should count for something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you want to talk to me about, detective?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, call me Akechi,” Goro says. “I wanted to ask you about the Madarame forgery case.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FWxT2NKw9go">“Ah</a>, of course,” Yuusuke nods. “What about?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You forged a card. A playing card with a single drop of blood on it that would have convicted the mafia boss Kaneshiro Junya had it succeeded,” Goro says. “Am I wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems you’ve done your research,” Yuusuke says. “You are absolutely correct. I hadn’t known what Sensei was going to use it for. I only discovered my Sensei’s ill intentions when news of the trial got out. If I had known, I would have never done it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Would you have rejected the job? Goro thinks. Considering that you have continued forging for years even after knowing you were committing a crime? In any case, Yuusuke’s playing card had irreversibly destroyed the life of an innocent attorney, and Madarame for that matter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s one thing I don’t understand, even after having read the case files,” Goro says. “Madarame claims that he was under some kind of trance, some spell, if you would, regarding the forgery of that card. That the order sent to you wasn’t of his own accord.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this, Yuusuke’s eyes widen. That’s right. The transcript of that interview was not made public. It makes sense that Yuusuke didn’t know. “He said that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is confidential information, but I am telling you this on a need-to-know basis.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it’s information you want, I know nothing,” Yuusuke says, shaking his head. “Regarding his...strange behaviour…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So he did not act strangely, even before his arrest?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I can assure you that he did not,” Yuusuke says. “If Madarame did exhibit some kind of strange behaviour, I would imagine that something otherworldly could be the cause.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right. Yuusuke knows about Ren and his...condition. “You think a ghost did it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Given what we have been through, we may assume that it is a possibility,” Yuusuke says. “Indeed, we must not overlook other plausible explanations, but my hunch tells me that a ghost is responsible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Does that mean there’s another ghost out there with powers like Ren’s? Now that Goro thinks about it, what exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>the criterion, or criteria, for gaining powers after death? He knows that he didn’t. And neither did Yuusuke nor Haru. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What does the spirit have to gain from this? From proving Kaneshiro innocent? Besides, can’t spirits only possess inanimate objects? Or are different spirits capable of wielding different powers? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There are so many things that don't make sense, and Goro cannot make heads or tails of any of it. He cannot draw a definite conclusion instead of baseless assumptions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is then that their food arrives, steaming hot, and Goro sighs as he digs in. While he eats with some </span>
  <em>
    <span>sophistication</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Yuusuke devours his food, like a tornado ravaging a village, till there’s nothing left. Goro is only halfway through his meal when Yuusuke puts down his cutlery with a clink on his plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shall we continue this conversation, Akechi-san?” Yuusuke asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro refuses to speak through a mouthful of food, so Yuusuke waits, holding his fingers out to form a rectangle, as if capturing the essence of the other diners. It’s only when Goro has washed down the last of his dinner with a glass of water that he allows the dialogue to continue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who do you think this ghost could be, Kitagawa-san?” Goro asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t say,” Yuusuke shrugs. “I was not acquainted with many of Sensei’s associates, nor did I want to be. Perhaps you would have more luck investigating Kaneshiro instead. After all, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>trial that was hijacked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuusuke has got a point. Unfortunately, Goro will not be able to speak to Kaneshiro himself, given that Kaneshiro is under police scrutiny, in one of the most secure prisons in the country. He is never getting in there. When he tells Yuusuke this, Yuusuke merely raises a brow, eyes shining not with defeat, but with hope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, there is someone present here who can,” Yuusuke says, “gather intel where we normally cannot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you…?” Goro shakes his head. His phone buzzes incessantly. A call from Ren. He picks it up and puts it on speaker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuusuke, do you mind letting Goro in on what you and...and Futaba discussed?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Futaba? Who’s that? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Yuusuke asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I trust him,” Ren says resolutely. “And I think we’re going to need his help if we are going to get to the bottom of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever Ren wants to tell him, Goro isn’t sure what it is, but he knows it’s something big if Ren has waited till now, to inform him in Yuusuke’s presence. Yuusuke clears his throat, then begins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“While we may be high school students, our group of friends, we have been investigating individually into Ren’s unnatural death,” Yuusuke says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And these friends include Okumura-san and Niijima Makoto, am I right?” Goro asks. Yuusuke nods, a little surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Yuusuke says. “Haru-senpai had been using her connections as the daughter of the president of an influential company, while Niijima-senpai uses information she obtains from her sister.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To have someone directly affiliated with the police would be a big help,” Ren says. “Investigations would definitely go more smoothly, and they’d have greater access to records and stuff they couldn’t before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Yuusuke says. “But given that I only recently found out that Ren himself is a ghost capable of traversing through solid substances, among other things, I think that Ren himself would be a great asset.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m right here, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t forgotten about you,” Yuusuke says. “In any case, I suppose we should call for a meeting. And let the others know about you, at least. Will your old apartment do?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, there are a couple of problems with this plan,” Ren says. “For one, Ann’s dead.” Ignoring the way Yuusuke’s eyes appear to be bulging out of his head, Ren continues, “And Haru just survived a kidnapping that would have ended in her death. I think it’s best if we...wait for a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it strange, though? Our group is being targeted one by one,” Yuusuke hums. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He isn’t the first person to have brought this up. Makoto had too, earlier in the day. Given what Yuusuke had told him, is it possible…? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“If you all are investigating into Ren’s murder, as you put it, then could it be that someone wants you to stop?” Goro asks. “Someone powerful enough to hire hitmen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Anyone can hire hitmen if you search hard enough and have the money,” Ren says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much as Goro hates being wrong, he has to admit that Ren has made a good point. What else do they know about this person, from what they have been through? That they knew where Okumura was at the time of the assassination? That they tried to extort the Sugimura Group for money? It could still be anyone. They haven’t narrowed down their list of suspects at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As much as I may want to continue this conversation, it will have to wait,” Yuusuke says, an unprecedented sternness in his voice. “What was that you said about Takamaki-san dying?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren explains the situation, that Makoto had brought the news in the morning, though they have no further information regarding the murder. They are still waiting for Sae to contact them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speak of the devil. A notification appears on the top of Goro’s phone screen. An email from Sae. He should get this. With permission from both Ren and Yuusuke, Goro ends the call, and checks the email out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the Tokyo Skytree, he’s needed for the investigation, where the body of a young model, Takamaki Ann, is found dead. More details will be given when Goro gets there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I must get going,” Goro says. “I’ll keep you up to date if anything happens.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And we may be able to add you into our group chat,” Yuusuke says with a hum. “If everyone else is fine with that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would gladly accept the invitation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a curt goodbye, Goro leaves, taking his briefcase with him, as he makes for the Skytree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9LIt2xh_gU">
    <span>4/12 - TUES - EVENING</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whole scene was bloody. Goro can barely stand looking at the outline of Ann’s body, a pool of blood where her head was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s no point really finding out what happened here, not when Goro can go back to four minutes before Ann’s death. He finds Sae standing there, a hand on her temple, shaking her head as she speaks to another detective Goro has never seen before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good evening, Sae-san,” Goro says, holding up a hand in greeting. He has seen Sae more times in the past three days than he has ever seen her in the past few months.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good evening,” Sae returns, sighing. If she frowns anymore, Goro fears that there will be permanent wrinkles etched onto her face. “It is as you see before you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did this murder happen? Wouldn’t there have been other people around?” Goro asks. If the murder happened while the Skytree was opened to visitors…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The murder happened last night, when the observation deck was closed for a photoshoot,” Sae says. “Naturally, our only suspects are those who were involved in it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They have been taken in for questioning, haven’t they?” Goro asks. “Why do you want me here, then?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To get to the bottom of the mystery, it is imperative that we first examine the scene of the crime,” Sae says. “Is there anything that strikes you as strange, Akechi-kun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would be able to watch the entirety of Ann’s last moments should he be allowed access to the body. He should have known that they wouldn’t leave the body here for an entire day…Perhaps he can ask for permission to head down to the morgue later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In any case, Goro has to answer Sae’s question. He glances around the observation deck. There are still many cameras and lighting equipment set up for the photoshoot, although...some of them are knocked down. A struggle must have taken place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What of the murder weapon?” Goro asks. For something to have caused Ann to die from blunt force trauma, she must have been hit with something heavy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A camera,” Sae says. “The camera’s lens had been broken.” A small, plastic plaque has been set up next to a scattering of glass shards near Ann’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>For a camera to be the weapon, the murderer must have been someone strong. A man, perhaps, or a well-built woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is still one more thing I do not understand,” Goro says. “If the murder took place during the photoshoot, then how did the murderer get away with it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sae looks troubled. “We have no idea. According to the staff, the camera had moved on its own. They’re speaking nonsense, of course, and we have yet to hear anything more useful from them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The camera moving on its own? Goro isn’t too sure that it may be a falsity. Unfortunately, he’d look like a lunatic if he chooses to agree with them in front of Sae.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Goro says. “Perhaps the murder was mechanical? Someone may have set the weapon up beforehand, and it operated just like a Rube Goldberg machine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps,” Sae says, pursing her lips, but Goro can tell she’s not convinced in the slightest. “We found no evidence of the sort, however.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, there goes </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>theory. In all honesty, Goro is dying to head to the morgue and get Ren in contact with Ann’s body. Then they’d be able to know the truth. Did the camera truly move on its own, or is someone else responsible? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sae-san, would it be possible to see the body for myself?” Goro asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have pictures, if you need them,” Sae deadpans. Goro tries to hide his grimace. This is not working out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then can we at least head back to the station? I would like to speak to the witnesses.” And really get into the morgue, but you probably wouldn’t allow that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Sae says. “Let us go, then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HkqjDVZkzdA&amp;t=21s">
    <span>4/12 - TUES - NIGHT</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The police station is quiet, with one lone officer sitting at the counter, with a cup of coffee beside him. He looks up and greets them when they arrive, and Goro is led down to the interrogation rooms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they arrive, a woman is already in the room, waiting for them. Her foot taps impatiently against the marble, her arms folded, annoyance clear on her face. “Finally,” she says haughtily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We apologise for the wait,” Sae says, a hand threading through her hair and pushing a lock behind her ear. “Mika-san, correct? We would like to hear your events of what happened last night during your photoshoot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The photoshoot was, like, a total bore,” Mika says with a flip of her hair. “The only interesting thing that happened was when Takamaki died.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Interesting? Goro clenches his fists under the table. It’s never </span>
  <em>
    <span>interesting </span>
  </em>
  <span>when someone dies. He bites the inside of his cheek to keep from retorting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened then?” Sae asks, voice tight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ve told you before,” Mika says, “but you didn’t believe me. What makes me think that you’d believe me now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I wouldn’t believe you,” Sae says firmly. “It is impossible for a camera to move on its own, and to clobber Takamaki-san over the head, at that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I saw it with my own eyes!” Mika cries. “You can ask the rest of the crew! They saw it too! Your goddamn murderer’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>ghost</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sae looks about ready to send her (and possibly the rest of the crew) for a psychiatric evaluation. Either way, to any common man, Mika sounds like a complete fraud. But to Goro…He wouldn’t know till he’s gone back in time himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your relationship with Takamaki-san, then?” Goro asks. “You don’t seem to like her very much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Disliking her is an understatement,” Mika scoffs. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate </span>
  </em>
  <span>her. With every fibre of my being.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s perfect at everything she does!” Mika roars, pounding the desk. Goro jumps. “She doesn’t even put much effort into modelling and yet she still outshines me! It’s infuriating! I wanted her dead ever since I met her!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanted her dead? Could it be that you were the one who killed her and are now blaming your crime on a supernatural creature?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mika looks affronted. “Please, if I really did it, do you think I would actually be accusing a spirit? I’d have more luck accusing someone else on the crew.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter which angle Goro tries to attack Mika from, she gives the exact same story, revealing no more and no less. It gets to the point where even Sae becomes frustrated, arms folded and calling an end to the interrogation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was pointless,” Sae says, “and you can forget about questioning the others. They’ll just say the same thing she did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sae-san, at this point, we’ve simply been dismissing the possibility of there being a ghost at work,” Goro says thoughtfully. “What if they are telling the truth? It cannot possibly be that everyone saw an illusion at the same time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akechi-kun, I respect your humble opinion, but even this is going too far,” Sae says. “You’re trying to tell me that spirits and ghosts exist in this world? Don’t make me laugh.” Obviously, her impression of Goro has just...diminished. Almost instantaneously, at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good luck investigating your ghost, Akechi-kun,” Sae says, almost with a hint of condescension. “If you need to visit the morgue, just mention my name and Takemi-sensei should let you in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I give you my thanks, Sae-san,” Goro says and bows, as if Sae didn’t just question his sanity right there and then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Sae turns to walk down the hallway, turning the corner at the very end, Goro’s phone begins to buzz. He picks it up and reads through Amamiya’s rapid-fire messages. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amamiya: That was intense. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amamiya: And I’m not sure what I’m supposed to make of this other ghost. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amamiya: We should get going to the morgue. Maybe we’ll find something out there.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Good idea. Goro places his phone back into his pocket and begins to walk in the opposite direction, where the morgue is supposed to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ryI9EssGx2I">The</a> hallway leading to the morgue is quiet, as is the rest of the station, to the point where it unsettles Goro. With every corner he rounds, with every piece of furniture he passes, it is as if something is going to jump out at him and catch him unawares. Rather ironic, considering he knows exactly how the ghost world works and he’s been there a few times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, the thought of another ghost that may be able to manipulate and kill someone else...could there be another ghost with powers like Ren’s out there? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing outside the morgue, Goro takes a deep breath, a fist poised to knock on the door. Is Takemi even there? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amamiya: If you don’t want to go in, I can try to find a way in there myself. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s fine,” Goro says. “Let me just...take a deep...NGOH!” Goro leaps backwards, startled, as the door opens. His back slams into the wall behind him, sending a sharp pain shooting up his spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ngoh? What kind of scream is that?” a woman holding a clipboard, dressed in punk fashion, stands at the door, a coat thrown over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I was just startled, is all,” Goro says, trying desperately to compose himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard you speaking from outside and I was wondering who you were talking to,” the doctor says. Doctor...Takemi, is it? She glances down the corridor. “There’s no one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was talking to myself,” Goro says. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Some </span>
  </em>
  <span>people talk to themselves, right? He’ll look less crazy than if he admits that he was speaking to a ghost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really now?” Takemi drawls. “Never mind. Come inside. If you’re here in this ulu place you’re sure to need something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Goro steps into the morgue. It’s cold. Almost unbearably so. How Takemi survives wearing nothing but a sleeveless top and a short skirt is beyond him. She sits down at her desk, eyes trained on the medical records on a computer monitor. The room is silent apart from several clicks and taps of the keyboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I thought you came here for something,” Takemi says, not once looking up at Goro. “Mind filling me in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ah,” Goro says. His heart is still pounding, but he isn’t going to admit that to anyone. “I’m here to see Takamaki Ann’s body.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Takamaki Ann?” Takemi says. She swivels in her rolling chair, her gaze now holding Goro’s. “Ah, the body I autopsied today. She died from blunt head trauma inflicted by a blunt object, the camera that was found at the scene. There were signs of a struggle - bruises and cuts all over her face. There. That’s all I can tell you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I truly have a need to see her body for myself, Takemi-sensei,” Goro says, shaking his head. Takemi fixes him with a suspicious look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re doubting my skills?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Not at all,” Goro says, a little too quickly. “I just...there is something I would need to confirm.” He wraps his arms around himself. It’s getting a little too cold to remain here for long. How in the world does Takemi stand it? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Confirm, hmm?” Takemi says, going back to her medical records. She stares at it for a full two seconds before rising, striding over to the piece of furniture in the room that resembles drawers, or lockers. She clicks her tongue, bending down and pulling out a tray.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tray containing a pale, dead body, fully undressed, a tag on her toe. There are several incisions near her abdominal region, but otherwise, she looks serene, unbothered by the world around her. So this is Takamaki Ann. Goro can see how she became a model.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here she is,” Takemi says. “Your victim.” She still sounds bitter, but Goro doesn’t dwell on that. If they do things right, Takemi will never remember any of this in the morning. Goro gulps, bending down, placing his briefcase on the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, it happens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro enters the ghost world, where he sees Ren standing beside him, hands tucked into pockets, and the ghost of Takamaki Ann manifests right in front of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my God! I’m dead! Is this the afterlife? Oh my God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ann grabs fistfuls of her hair. She hasn’t noticed them, it seems, as she continues to stare down at her dead body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Uh, Ann? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren reaches out a hand to her tentatively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just leave me alone, whoever you are!</span>
  </em>
  <span> One of Ann’s hands shoots out and slaps Ren across the face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my God, can’t I mourn myself in peace?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ann, it’s me, Ren,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ren tries again, meekly this time. Goro scoffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ann blinks. Having completely forgotten about her own corpse, she stares slack-jawed at Ren, who rubs at the nape of his neck bashfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ren? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ann rubs at her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not seeing things, right? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nope</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ren shakes his head, a wide grin breaking out on his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s me, right in the, uh, ghostly flesh. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, what? So we’re both ghosts now? What about that dude behind you? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ann gestures to Goro, who has his arms folded. They may be in the ghost world, but he’s still a victim of this freezer. Maybe they should hurry up with the introductions and go back to the four minutes already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s the guy who moved into my apartment a few days ago, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren says. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Akechi Goro, my friend. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, nice to meet you Akechi-kun</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ann smiles, bowing. Goro returns the gesture to the best of his ability. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, are you a ghost? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m living and breathing, but I do suspect” - Goro pauses to rub some warmth into himself - “that it’s because Ren saved me before that I am able to speak to you like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow, Ren, ever the gentleman, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ann says, shaking her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, you can save people? What did you do? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m gonna show you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren says, that signature twinkle in his eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r3C-FrmHn44">
    <span>4 MINUTES BEFORE DEATH</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>4/11 - MON - NIGHT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whoa, what the hell is this? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ann glances around. They are back at the Tokyo Skytree, at the observation deck, four minutes before Ann’s death. And now, they are going to see the truth for themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Could her death be the work of another ghost here? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah! This is where I died, right?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ann says. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is where Mika killed me!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mika killed you? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren asks. He is occupying Ann’s flickering body sprawled out in the middle of the observation deck, right by several other cameras and lighting equipment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, I think so</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ann says. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I mean, she swung a camera at me! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Mika had been lying the whole time. She had been the one to have killed Ann, then blamed it on the ghost...but how could she have gotten the rest of the crew to have collaborated her story then? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps Goro should just watch Ann’s death for himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four minutes begin to play out, beginning with Past-Ann and Mika modelling, dressed in various fancy clothing and striking poses in front of flashing cameras. The view from the observation deck is nice - the shimmering city lights of Tokyo behind them a fine backdrop for whatever magazine they are shooting for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crew calls for the filming to end and to start packing up for the day. Past-Ann heads over to where she has placed her belongings and gathers them up, slinging her bag over her shoulder, keychains clinking as she does so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Takamaki.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other model who had been posing alongside Ann walks up to her, a bottle of water full of chia seeds in one hand, half-empty. She wears a scowl on her face, rendering her disposition familiar to the one that had greeted Goro in the afternoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Mika-san! How may I help you?” Past-Ann asks, smiling. Either she’s dense as heck, or she’s just really good at acting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, there </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>one thing you can help me with,” Mika says, trailing off towards the end. She draws a fist back and swings it forward, knocking Past-Ann totally off balance. Past-Ann grabs her cheek, where she had just been punched, throwing out a hand to defend herself. Then, Mika grabs the camera next to her and brings it down on Past-Ann’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trauma killed her instantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Past-Ann lies dead on the ground, her skull pretty much cracked open, blood pooling around her head. Mika breathes heavily, the end of the camera still clutched in her hands. She drops to her knees and laughs hysterically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, the vision begins to rewind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How cruel...I cannot fathom what her motive could be,” Goro mumbles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, she kinda wanted me gone, I guess, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ann says, fidgeting. She’s not looking at her body, or Mika, at all. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She wants to climb the ladder in this industry, and maybe...she wanted to kill me...because of that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She admired you and she hated it,” Goro says. Is that the only reason? Or is there something else, something with greater power at work? Well, it would fall on him to investigate the motive after bringing Ann back to life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In any case, we need to figure out how to save Ann before she dies again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ren says, just as the vision stops rewinding and they are now back to the period of time when Past-Ann and Mika are still showing off the clothes they’re wearing. Ren is a fair distance from them, showing up as a blue flame near the cameras, where Ann’s head had been split open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8hw63HniDWE">
    <span>GHOST</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unlike the usual fare, there are quite a lot of things that Ren can actually do here. Because Ann died near the stack of cameras, he is able to hop from her body to one of them, and then glide along the numerous cores of camera equipment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, I can shoot pictures with this</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ren says, and Goro prays to whatever deity is out there that he doesn’t give in to his childish desires and Tricks it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ren? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ann stares at the ball of blue flame. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seriously? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Surprised? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The blue flame dances around proudly, from the camera to the lights, to the mirrors and to the backdrops. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, yeah, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ann says. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I mean, I’m gonna be pretty shocked when one of my friends turns into a blue fireball.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While they continue to talk, Goro glances around the observation deck. There is only one way they can go about doing things here: ensure Ann’s escape from the observation deck. If the truth of this murder is unravelled the way he thinks it will, then even if they stop Mika, another crew member would just off Ann. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, they have to make sure that Ann leaves this observation deck and makes for home safe and sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps not even home is safe. Maybe she should just camp out at someone else’s place...does Ann know anyone that can put her up at their place for a night or two? Or maybe she should just run to the police station and seek protection there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Is there any way to-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TRICK</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red of the world disappears and the camera flashes. The crew nearest the camera jumps, whatever sleepy expression he has had disappearing as soon as it happens. Goro glares at the camera. What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GHOST</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry ‘bout that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ren says. At least he sounds somewhat sheepish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the heck was that for?” Goro mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I just wanted to see what Ren could do, so he was just showing it to me! Oh my God! Do you think Ren can take my photos for me now? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ann’s eyes go sparkly at the idea. Goro isn’t even sure how to entertain this...this duo. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He totally didn’t know how to work a camera when he was alive, but maybe when he’s dead he’s got way more proficient.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s how it works,” Goro says, quashing the frustration simmering at the pit of his stomach. “Can we...just find a way to save you right now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, I don’t think it’s all a mistake, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren points out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They exit the ghost world and Goro watches as the sleepy crew member who had been resting by the camera that Ren had just used snap wide awake. He yawns, gets up, phone in hand, and starts to make for the latrines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GHOST</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren gets into his phone, and then leaves the ghost world once more, following the man as he makes his way over to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ren, I have absolutely no idea what you intend to accomplish by following a man into the lavatory,” Goro says. He stands outside, leaning against the wall. “I’m beginning to think that you have questionable tastes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow! I’ve never seen urinals before! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro snaps to attention. Why the hell is Ann’s voice coming from </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside the male’s bathroom? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Didn’t that man go in? Isn’t she going to see-?! Goro has half a mind to run inside and manhandle Ann out, but at the same time, he cannot quite touch her, much less grab her arm, so Goro remains respectfully rooted to his spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever happens in there, stays in there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ann! Get out! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can’t make me! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Good Lord. Goro can feel a migraine coming on, and he doesn’t even suffer from migraines. At this point, Mika has just knocked Past-Ann to the ground, her hand reaching out for the camera.“Can you at least...stop time or whatever? Takamaki-san is going to die soon!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GHOST</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The world goes red, but Ren and Ann’s bickering continues. Meanwhile, Goro takes this chance to survey the room. At this point in time, Ann and Mika are already speaking, and if they don’t hurry up and do something soon, Ann’s going to die again, and Goro isn’t sure he can watch that death once more without retching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alright, where were we? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren asks, having presumably concluded his meaningless conversation with Ann about who-knows-what. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We got nowhere,” Goro says though gritted teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not true, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren says. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We made it to the toilet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what is that supposed to achieve, exactly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can reach </span>
  </em>
  <span>that </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren disappears behind several walls, and thanks to the magic of the ghost world, Goro is able to see where Ren has gone to - namely, a circuit breaker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have got to be joking.” Despite his tone, a wide grin plasters across his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ann asks, furrowing her brows in confusion. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t get it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Watch</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ren says, in a mysterious voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TRICK</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lights in the observation deck instantly go off, bathing the room in darkness. The only illumination comes from the moonlight streaming through the panes of glass. He hears shouts and screams, the sound of something being knocked over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-Where did she go? Find her!” Mika’s voice booms. There is a scramble of activity as beams of light shoot from torches, casting circles of brilliant glows onto the walls and the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GHOST</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Unless Ann manages to leave safely, she’s not out of the clear yet, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren says. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So, Ann, it’s time to see if you are, in fact, a dumbass. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, excuse me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ann looks affronted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Judging by the fact that we are still in the past, we can assume that Ann is going to die sometime sooner than we’d like,” Goro says. “Ren, where is she now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Uh, staircase, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren says, voice sounding like it’s coming from somewhere far away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, at least she didn’t try the elevator.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m right here, you know</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ann huffs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come on, have some faith in me.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren? Goro must have lost track of his whereabouts in the darkness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m in Ann’s bag, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren says. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll wait for you downstairs.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro makes for the emergency staircase, the green light purely visible in the dark of the observation deck as Ren transitions back to the real world. Fortunately, the circuit breaker only affected the lights in the observation deck, so those in the emergency staircase still work. At least Goro isn’t sent tumbling and doing a backflip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Halfway through pounding down the stairs, Goro starts to get tired, but he has to catch up with Past-Ann...how is it damn possible for her to keep running like that? Just how much stamina has she got? Goro isn’t even in his actual body and he’s getting tuckered out, dammit! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, after much stair-climbing, Goro and Past-Ann reach the bottom and they head out the door, leading out into the cool evening air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometime, somewhere...Ann is still going to die. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment Past-Ann takes two more steps, a powerful bash to the back of her head knocks her out, leaving her lying in a pool of blood and a shower of green glass shards on the ground. Several passers-by scream and run, while others surround her dead body. Her assailant nowhere to be found.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck,” Goro hisses. Who knew there could be a killer standing by the door? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, so I’m still dead? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ann cries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clearly, they don’t want you alive. At all,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ren says solemnly, as they begin their involuntary travel back through time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There’s even an assassin at the door in case you somehow managed to leave.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least now we know of that, so we’re going to have to save Takamaki-san from getting brained by that bottle as well,” Goro says, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not going to be easy, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren says. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That guy’s at the foot of the tower, and we’re at the top. How’re we going to get down? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro frowns. That </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>indeed a problem. Past-Ann is Ren’s only ticket downstairs that they know of at this point in time. Perhaps they should try investigating different areas and attempt to find other clues? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GHOST </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now they are back, once more, at the top of the tower, at the observation deck. Goro looks around him. The only two ways down that Ann can actually take is that of the stairs and the elevator. Taking the elevator to escape a potential murderer is foolish, so Ann has no choice but to take the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet, that assassin is waiting for her right outside that door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whoever is behind this murder has planned for everything, and it reminds Goro of a certain someone he is trying hard to forget. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You know, I thought of something, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren says. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What if I make them throw something through the window? Then I can ride it down to the ground floor and stop the assassin? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro blinks. Ren isn’t serious, is he? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Scratch that. That is the worst plan ever, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glad you noticed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>What is another way that Ren can travel long distances? Goro then proceeds to slap his forehead. Of course there is.</span> <span>If not for Goro, it would probably be his primary means of transportation. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ren, when Takamaki-san leaves, I want you to stay up here,” Goro says. “Don’t follow her down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh? Why? Getting someone to throw something down isn’t going to work, remember? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t thinking of that,” Goro says, somewhat affronted that Ren could ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>that he would agree with something so idiotic. “I was thinking that we could use the phones.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The phones? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ann asks the exact same time Ren reaches an epiphany, with a drawn-out </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, I get it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren repeats what he did the previous run, making the crew member head to the toilet, then causing the blackout. When Past-Ann decides to make her way down the staircase, Ren chooses to stay put. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GHOST</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alright, what now? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, we wait,” Goro says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so they do, but they do not have to wait long. The moment someone spies Ann taking off - the crew member who was in the toilet - he picks up his phone, and that is Ren’s chance. He moves from the circuit breaker to flashlight to camera, till he reaches the man’s phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-Hey! What do we do? Takamaki is escaping!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll see you downstairs</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ren says, and his flame disappears into the phone. Ann stares at the core that Ren once inhabited just as the man puts his phone down, mumbling something about how someone else would take care of their escaping target.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Goro says, and Ann follows him as they sprint down the staircase.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro decides that, after this entire ordeal, he is going to start jogging. Or going to the gym, instead of just staying at home and studying the whole day. After using up all his energy for the second time that night, Goro stands at the base of the tower, emerging from the emergency staircase, only to find that the would-be assassin is getting into position, having armed himself with a beer bottle, likely picked up from the alleyway he’s stationed in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GHOST</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro sees Ren, the little will-o-wisp having managed to transport himself to the beer bottle the man is holding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, we’re supposed to stop him somehow, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knocking the bottle out of his hand is a no-go - he can just grab another from the ground around him and kill Ann with that. They should render him incapable of moving, of killing Ann. Also, </span>
  <em>
    <span>seriously</span>
  </em>
  <span>, who the hell is hiring so many assassins to pick off teenagers? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There are many cores for Ren to possess around here, from various bottles littered about on the ground to a wooden plank to an abandoned tennis ball. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is no clear way that they can stop him, and they only have a short period of time before Past-Ann comes running down the stairs to certain death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, what if we clonk him over the head with a bottle? You can do that, right? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ann asks, glancing at Ren hopefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Uh, well, not exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ren says. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can manipulate stuff, but the power’s really limited…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To clonk him over the head with a bottle…? Is it really impossible? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, such a feat is possible,” Goro says. “I need you to be very precise about this though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know about precise, but…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>willing to give it a shot! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ann cries. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So long as I don’t die</span>
  </em>
  <span>! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I won’t let you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren says firmly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alright, Goro, let’s hear it. What’s your plan? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First, I’m going to need you to make that plank drop onto the bottle right below it,” Goro says. The plank in question is lying atop the short brick wall, teetering on the edge. Ren moves from the assassin’s phone to the plank in question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TRICK</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a little wiggle, the plank drops directly onto the wine bottle lying on its side. Goro flinches at the crash, which startled the assassin as much as it did him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The assassin glances around, but seeing as the alleyway is still rather deserted, he focuses his attention on the door once again. Thankfully, Past-Ann is still running down, but she is getting nearer - her thundering footsteps become louder and louder. They don’t have much time left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, I need you to roll that tennis ball onto the plank,” Goro says. Ren does as he is told. The tiny sphere is now mounted onto the plank, onto their makeshift catapult. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The final step is to drop another bottle onto the other side of the plank,” Goro says. “Do you think you can do that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GHOST</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Uh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ren stills. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There’s not a whole lot of things I can actually do to make that happen, just so you know. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Unfortunately, Ren is right. The nearest bottle that they can use is one right above the assassin’s head, the other one a fair distance away. Far, far away from where Goro needs it to fall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then never mind that,” Goro says, shaking his head, formulating another plan immediately. “Can you scare that man a little?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Scare him? I don’t know what you’re thinking, but…sure.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ren sounds a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>gleeful about that, if you ask Goro. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren jumps from the tennis ball to the plank, to the assassin’s phone once more, then to the wine bottle in front of the assassin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TRICK </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With just a little quiver, the wine bottle smashes to the ground. The assassin jumps and takes a step back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the bloody hell!” the assassin cries, one foot landing hard on the other end of the plank, sending the tennis ball flying through the air, knocking over the wine bottle right above his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bottle falls, as expected, smashing as it cracks open on the assassin’s skull, rendering him unconscious. The assassin falls, limbs splayed, in the alleyway, the bottle he was holding shattering into a million green pieces beside him. There is a pool of blood forming where his head lies, but Goro is more concerned with other matters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namely, that Past-Ann has made it out safe and sound, pushing open the door of the emergency staircase and dashing out to freedom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How’s that? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren laughs proudly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, I loved that plan.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Goro says, brushing some non-existent lint off his sleeve. “I think it’s about time to head back to the new present.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>W-Wait, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ann exclaims. Goro turns to look at her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Will I remember all of this? When we...when I’m alive again? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will,” Goro nods. “You will remember your deaths as well. I apologise that we cannot do anything about it…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, it’s fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ann says, smiling. Are those tears in her eyes? </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re Akechi-kun, right? The tenant in Ren’s old apartment? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Great! Well, the new me is probably going to run all the way there now that I know where you live, so be prepared! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will be expecting you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>None of them get to speak anymore, because the next thing he knows, Goro is met with a wave of dizziness, whisking them back to this new reality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IDv7fPjHDxc">
    <span>4/11 - MON - NIGHT</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro wakes up in his apartment. He rubs at his eyes blearily. Ah, that’s right. Ann. He rises and heads to the living room, just as he hears frantic knocking on the door. Goro moves swiftly, unlocking the door and pulling it open, only to sidestep Ann right before she barrels into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God,” Ann pants, grabbing her knees as she bends over. “I thought I was gonna die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you think about it, you did. Twice,” Goro says, shutting the door behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I thought I was a goner too. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That’s Ren’s voice? Goro looks around. Where is he? Last Goro remembers, he was in the wine bottle back in that alleyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I leapt onto Ann’s bag before she ran off, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren says. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t you think that was really smart of me? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God,” Ann says, plopping onto Goro’s couch without so much as an invitation. “Did I just hear Ren? My ears aren’t playing tricks on me, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m hurt, Ann. I totally saved your life back there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ann shrieks and Goro wishes she’d just pipe down. Granted that he doesn’t actually have neighbours, but Ann is truly making a lot of noise. What’s more important right now is that Ren has leapt into the television and made his appearance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell, Ren?” Ann cries. “You’re alive and you didn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell </span>
  </em>
  <span>us?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m kinda dead,” Ren says. “And besides, I had no way of telling you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, who else knows about you?” Ann asks. “Other than…” She squints, pauses, then, with an “Ah!”, continues, “Akechi-kun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuusuke, Haru and Futaba.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Ann drops her gaze to the floor. Suddenly, Goro feels out of place. “Even Futaba?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Futaba? He’s heard this name before. She’s one of Ren’s associates, right? The one who had been working with Yuusuke, and possibly the rest of Ren’s friends, in discovering the truth behind Ren’s supposed murder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sadly, yes,” Ren says. “She was the very first one I saved.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So. This elusive Futaba was the first one to know about Ren, and yet she didn’t tell the rest of the team? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was unconscious when I saved her, so she doesn’t know I exist,” Ren says, scratching his head. Unconscious? Ghosts can be unconscious? Now that Goro thinks about it, there was a period of time that his memory registered blanks right after he was killed. Is that what Ren means? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I see,” Ann says. “Well, I think we should meet up with the group...after Haru’s recovered. And we can bring </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>guy along.” She jabs a thumb at Goro. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren breaks out into a wide smile. “Of course. I mean, he’s met more than half our group by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ann’s eyes widen, then mirrors Ren’s smile. “That’s great! We can skip the introductions, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hasn’t officially met Futaba though. He’s seen Ryuji but doesn’t know it’s him,” Ren says, chuckling. Goro flushes. He has already encountered another of Ren’s friends without knowing it? “He’s seen Morgana around too, and he’s friends with Niijima.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Ann and Ren give him confused looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Goro clears his throat and rephrases his question, “I meant, </span>
  <em>
    <span>which </span>
  </em>
  <span>Niijima are you referring to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh,” Ren draws out the syllable. “I meant Mako-chan. Makoto.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t call her a friend, per se,” Goro says, scrunching his nose up. “She’s more of a - what’s the word? - friendly rival.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds complicated,” Ann says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is,” Ren agrees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro presses his palm to his temple. Just thinking about Makoto makes his head hurt. Speaking of headaches… “Don’t you think it’s time for us to be heading to bed? I have classes tomorrow.” Right, his afternoon classes that he has attended once before already. He’s going to have to attend them again, and Yuusuke…he has to meet up with Yuusuke again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, time loops are the absolute </span>
  <em>
    <span>worst</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuusuke wouldn’t remember a thing, by the way,” Ren points out, and Goro groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ann respectfully suggests taking the couch, since she’s a visitor here, but Goro is having none of that. Hesitantly, she accepts the invitation, leaving Goro lounging about on his couch in the living room, with Ren floating about in the television. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“She’s been through a lot today,” Goro hums.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no shit,” Ren says. “Ann’s strong, but seeing her coworkers ganging up on her like that…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would exhaust one, I’m sure.” That’s right. The entire shoot, the entire thing, was a planned assassination. It was one meant to get rid of Ann for good. If that had failed, another assassin had been stationed downstairs, waiting to brain Ann over the head. The only reason they could have all been convinced to betray Ann’s trust would be money. Or maybe career progression, in Mika’s case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of Mika...Goro wonders what is going to happen to her. Is she still going to come after Ann? What of the rest of the crew? If Goro offers Ann refuge here, is she going to bring trouble to him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head hurts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s time you get some sleep too,” Ren says, concern twinkling in his eyes. “You look tired.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An understatement,” Goro says. “But I will take you up on that suggestion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren’s soft smile is the last thing he sees as Goro turns his back to the television, curls up into a ball and closes his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5tDGZ58jK5Y">
    <span>4/12 - TUES - MIDNIGHT</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s hot. It’s unbearably hot. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Goro is surrounded in flames. He leaps up from his bed, throwing the covers back, legs making for the door. He throws an arm up, covering his nose from the smoke, his eyes tearing up. Grabbing onto the scorching doorknob, Goro twists it and throws the door open. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He gasps as he enters another room, another bedroom, and standing in front of him is a familiar silhouette, a boy with tousled black hair, standing amidst the circle of fire.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, it can’t be! You’re supposed to be dead!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Am I?” the boy turns his head, looking perfectly normal. He pushes his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose. “And how do you know that?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because you’re…you’re a ghost!” Calm down, Goro! “I’ve seen you!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is that it? Or maybe because…” The boy’s words are cut off as rubble begins to rain from above between them, effectively keeping Goro away from the boy. Goro watches in horror as the boy’s skin begins to peel away, blood begins to boil off, leaving nothing but a skeleton behind. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Or maybe because you were the one who killed me?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZEMXI_9isFo">With</a> a gasp, Goro awakens. He sits bolt upright, panting, a hand clutching his chest, which suddenly began to </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That was a nightmare, plain and simple. He hasn’t had that dream in months, though. Goro glances at the television, displaying nothing but a black screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goro, are you okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro turns towards the television. Ren has his face squished against the screen, brows furrowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Goro says, staring out the window. The sky is dark as dark can be as the city sleeps. The only noise he hears is the roar of motorcycle engines and the draft that blusters outside. “I’m fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t look too good,” Ren says, a palm pressed flush on the screen. “Nightmare?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro turns away once more. He cannot even bear to look at Ren now, not after that disturbing image of Ren with his skin and organs stripped from him, burning in those hot, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot </span>
  </em>
  <span>flames. What sort of dream is this? One where Goro kills Ren? He flops back onto his side, back facing Ren. Ren’s right. This is just a horrible nightmare. Which means it’s not real. It’s not real and Goro doesn’t have to care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro then kicks himself mentally. Why’s he even afraid of Ren knowing? If Ren can read minds, surely he’d know that Goro…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lord. Goro shoves his face against the couch’s backrest. He’s wandering recklessly into a storm in his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Ren just happens to be the eye of said storm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IDv7fPjHDxc">
    <span>4/12 - TUES - MORNING</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro awakens to the smell of eggs and a fluffy blanket thrown over his body. He rises, pushing the blanket off of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Goro panics. Where the heck is that smell coming from? He lives </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. More accurately, with a ghost that can barely turn on a lamp. He glances towards his kitchenette and slaps his forehead. Of course. He nearly forgot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ann is whipping up a breakfast of omelettes, the oil crackling from within the pan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning!” Ann calls cheerfully from the kitchen. Goro stands, heading on over to the kitchen, where a plate of omelette is already waiting for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t remember buying any groceries,” Goro says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Groceries? There’s a supermarket just a block away,” Ann says. “It opens at eight.” At this, Goro glances at the clock on the wall. It’s already nine. Ann finishes up with her second plate of omelette and they settle down over at the dining table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I must thank you for preparing breakfast,” Goro says. He’s truly grateful, and definitely not sarcastic. If Ann weren’t here, he would be purchasing his breakfast from Sojiro’s cafe or the nearby convenience store. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Don’t mention it,” Ann says, biting into her steaming omelette and nearly getting a burn on her tongue. “It’s the least I can do for, you know, saving me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Truthfully, it was Ren who did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you were kind of the brains and Ren was kinda the brawn,” Ann says. “Don’t think he would have been able to figure that out himself. I think you work well as a team.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I suppose.” Work well as a team? Him and Ren? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of which, where </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Right here. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ann groans and shakes her head. “I’m still getting used to that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will soon,” Goro says. “In any case, I’m going to have to complete my thesis today, so I’m afraid that I would need some time alone before...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your thesis? Ooh, you mean those kinds of cool university research papers and stuff?” Ann asks, finishing her omelette. Goro stares at her. She did not just wolf down the whole thing in five seconds, right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, something like that,” Goro says after a slight pause. Ann excuses herself and heads to the kitchenette to wash up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I shouldn’t bother you then,” Ann says. “I’ll probably hang out at Leblanc or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With another “Thank you so much!” and a “Ta!”, Ann leaves, skipping out the door with her bag slung on her shoulders. For a moment, Goro wonders if it would be okay letting her leave like that. She’s still a wanted woman after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the assassin probably wouldn’t strike where there are witnesses, and if she stays in Leblanc, then at least Sojiro can keep an eye on her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m still kinda worried about Ann.” Ren’s face appears on the television. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to go after her? I’ll be fine on my own.” Goro’s not the one with a bounty on his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Do you need me to bring you down to Leblanc?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Ren says, winking. “I can phase through walls. More importantly, do you...do you want to talk about it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Talk about what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Last night,” Ren clarifies, clearing his throat. “You looked pretty rattled, so I was worried.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Goro says, shaking his head. “It’s nothing.” Still, heat crawls up his cheeks as he spins on his heels, making for his room. What is Ren’s problem, getting upset over his well-being like that? And why is it making Goro feel this way? Whatever way this may be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro shuts the door behind him and switches on his laptop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KkyCSrq_UyQ">
    <span>4/12 - TUES - AFTERNOON</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Akechi-san.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akechi-kun!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro blinks. He does not remember inviting Ann to his private meeting with Yuusuke. Yet, there she sits, opposite him, and Goro slides in beside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ryuji’s still on his shift, so he’s not here,” Ann says. “Makoto just finished her tutorial, so...oh, right, you’re from the same class.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You invited Niijima-san as well?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As if on cue, the bell above the diner’s door jingles, and Goro glances back to find Makoto striding in, her bag slung over her shoulder. She locates them easily and sits next to Yuusuke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I apologise for being late,” Makoto says. “I could not get away from an old schoolmate…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Ann says, waving her hand. “Anyway, let’s start the meeting!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t ordered our food yet,” Yuusuke points out. “I would be most grateful if I can make payment later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ll pay for you first,” Ann says. Goro sighs in relief internally. At least in this new reality he doesn’t have to cover the cost of Yuusuke’s food. His wallet can rest easy for now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro glances through the menu. He tried the steak the last time he was here, so maybe he should try the salmon this time. Makoto orders for them, speaking to the boy who brightens up just a little when she approaches. Ah, that’s the same blond boy that Goro ordered from the last time he was here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wait, how did you even know I was coming to meet Yuusuke?” Goro asks Ann. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Ren did mention that Yuusuke and Haru know about him,” Ann says. “I figured I’d contact Yuusuke, because Haru was involved in that accident, right? Yuusuke said you’d be here, so I asked Mako-chan to come too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about the other girl that you mentioned?” What was her name? “Futaba-san, was it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, that,” Ann looks thoughtful for a moment. “That’s not possible ‘cause we’re meeting outside.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This Futaba is a shut-in, then?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Akechi-kun, is Ren with you?” Ann asks just as Makoto returns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ren? What does Ren-kun have to do with this?” Makoto asks, furrowing her brows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s right, you don’t know yet,” Ann says, grinning. “Guess what, Mako-chan! Ren’s actually here! He’s kinda dead, but not really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” Makoto glances at Yuusuke, then at Goro. Yuusuke seems to be absorbed in his own world, pencil scritching across his sketchpad. Goro pretends that he isn’t surprised by Ann’s direct approach to the issue. “Ann, if this is some sort of trick…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, he’s really here!” Ann cries. “Come on, Akechi-kun! Show her your phone! Ren’s in there, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how would </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>know that?” Good grief. This girl is smarter than she looks. Nevertheless, he rummages through his pocket for his phone and sets it down on the table, face up. Immediately, this phone starts to buzz incessantly, and the name “Amamiya” appears on the screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There could be a million other people out there with the name Amamiya,” Makoto says, voice clipped. “This doesn’t prove a thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Alright then,” Ann huffs as Goro answers the call. “Ren, what’s Makoto’s favourite plushie?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ren’s voice crackles before it stabilises. “Buchimaru, obviously.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, what’s Futaba-chan’s favourite Featherman ship?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Redblack,” Ren answers without hesitation. Goro raises a brow. That ship just so happens to be his favourite as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God,” Makoto drags a hand across her face. “No way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes way,” Ann nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is as it seems,” Yuusuke says. “Neither Ann nor I were deceiving you. It appears that Ren’s spirit has somehow survived that fire, and is now living in Akechi-san’s apartment. In other words, the apartment that belonged to Ren before he died.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I see,” Makoto says. She still drags her syllables out, her eyes focused only on the phone on the table. Ren has gone silent. “So, uhm, Ren-kun, you were a...a ghost? Ever since you died?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t have been a ghost while I was still alive,” Ren says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His pattern of speech is the same,” Makoto breathes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>For someone who doesn’t believe in the supernatural, she seems to have accepted this situation rather easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, what did you expect? This is real, Mako-chan,” Ann says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that moment, their food arrives. All conversation is put on hold as they dig in. The food is as flavourful as ever, the texture amazing. Goro wonders why this diner isn’t any more crowded, save for the usual fare of Shujin students.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How does it feel like to not be able to eat, Ren?” Ann asks, slurping up her pasta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It must be akin to being thrown into the pits of hell,” Yuusuke says, having wolfed down his food in a matter of seconds. If Yuusuke took Ren’s place, he’d surely be a literal hungry ghost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I can’t enjoy Sojiro’s curry anymore,” Ren says forlornly. “That’s a big negative in itself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Maybe we should put some of his curry at your grave,” Ann says. “Do offerings work that way?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Most offerings tend to be paper money that the dead can use in the afterlife,” Makoto says. “As well as some foodstuffs, though curry does not seem to be on the list.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Darn,” Ren and Ann mutter in unison. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides, Ren, you would lack the physical body to touch the food, much less ingest it,” Yuusuke reasons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got a point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s something I don’t quite understand about Ren-kun’s circumstances,” Makoto says, swallowing another leaf from her salad. “Why hasn’t Ren-kun moved on? The only reason the world isn’t populated with ghosts is because they’ve moved on, isn’t it? In that case, what’s stopping Ren-kun from doing the same?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Makoto-senpai,” Ren says, in a faux sorrowful voice, “do you really want to get rid of me that badly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“N-No!” Makoto’s face goes beet red, shaking her head profusely. “Ren-kun, I was simply bringing up a realistic-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Ren chuckles. “You haven’t changed, Makoto-senpai.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9LIt2xh_gU">Still</a>, she makes a good point,” Goro says, deciding to steer the conversation back on track. “Even I’ve never thought to question it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s strange. Hearing them speak like they are old friends constricts his chest, sending a sharp wave of...</span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> through him. He’s never had friends who speak so openly before. He’s never had friends, period. He doesn’t need them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dunno,” Ren says. “I just can’t seem to move on. Maybe there’s still something I have to do here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’ve accepted your death for what it is?” Ann asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something like that,” Ren says. “Burned to death in an apartment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I don’t understand,” Makoto says. “You should have at least tried to escape, but if I remember right, your...body...was found far from the entrance. In fact, it was found in your bedroom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah,” Ren says. “That’s because I didn’t even know about the fire until after I was dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t know?” Goro asks. “Not noticing a fire in your own apartment is rather unusual.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The thing is, I was asleep,” Ren says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You slept through a blaze?” Yuusuke asks, pencil paused in midair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“If that’s true, then could it be that someone drugged you?” Makoto asks. “So then your case would be considered a murder.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what you guys believed in, right?” Ren says. “That’s why you’re all still investigating.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Makoto nods. “Speaking of which, I’ve managed to obtain some files pertaining to this case from the police’s records. I’ve been poring over it, but I suppose that more eyes would speed up the process.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, so we’re going to have to look through police records with you?” Ann says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Makoto replies flatly. “I know the idea is less appealing than fieldwork, but if we want to get to the bottom of this, we’ll have to get more details first.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree with Makoto,” Goro says. His cutlery clinks against the plate as he wraps up his dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is tomorrow a good day?” Ren asks. “We can meet up in Leblanc. I’m sure Sojiro won’t mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does Sakura-san know about you?” Ann asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. I don’t want to complicate his life more than it already is, so…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine,” Yuusuke says. “I think it’s for the best. Still, for something like this, would Leblanc suffice? Sakura-san would be there, after all. If we do not want him to know about this operation…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What about Akechi-kun’s apartment, then? Futaba can join us there,” Ann suggests. Goro fidgets with the fabric of his sweater. It’ll be fine if they only stay in the living room. That way they won’t see his enormous Featherman collection…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright with it, Akechi-san?” Makoto asks. Goro is jolted from his thoughts, but agrees to the suggestion. Ann lets out a little whoop of joy, and from there, for the rest of their meal, their conversation dissolves into meaningless chatter. They try to involve Goro in it, and it is...strangely pleasant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All too soon, it’s time to leave. The one who cleans up their table is the blond boy who took their orders, and Ann takes this chance to introduce them. This blond boy is Sakamoto Ryuji, who is part of their tight-knit group. Goro gives Ryuji a good once-over. He seems tired, bags under his eyes, hardly meeting the eyes of the rest of the group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s something wrong with him, but it’s not in Goro’s place to question what. Ryuji mumbles a “Nice to meet you”, then promptly continues with his task of clearing the plates and cutlery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro is the first one to leave, alongside Makoto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that,” Makoto says, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “Sakamoto-kun hasn’t been the same since Ren-kun’s death. He was Ren-kun’s best friend, you see. Not to mention that his family has money problems, so he’s picked up a couple of part-time jobs ever since graduation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro opens his mouth to speak, but Makoto answers his question even before he has a chance to. “We haven’t gotten Sakamoto-kun to open up to us yet. It’s like he’s become a different person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Then perhaps you should talk to each other,” Goro suggests, unsure of how to reply. He’s not too good with...with close friendships himself. Why’s Makoto asking for his help on this? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He always tells us he’s busy,” Makoto says with a sigh. “Which is kind of true. We just haven’t had a chance to talk to him. I don’t suppose he’ll come tomorrow, though I’m quite sure Ann and Yuusuke-kun are trying to persuade him now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then we should have a little faith in them,” Goro says. Still, there is a little nagging bad feeling at the back of his mind. If Ryuji is a part of their group, then would it be possible that he’d be targeted as well, as with the rest of the team, including Makoto?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Anyway, it’s getting late,” Makoto says. “I will contact you if any incident arises.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let us hope that there won’t be,” Goro says with a forced smile. He and Makoto walk together to the station, the conversation moving on to coursework and professors, till they part ways at the station. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Case of the Ruined Runner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sakamoto Ryuji's 4 minutes before death</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-kCIVTl8OBw">
    <span>4/13 - WED - MORNING </span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey. Wake up. You’re gonna be late. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is the exact moment Goro is ripped from the throes of sleep, throwing his covers off of him and leaping out of his bed. He yelps, slamming his face straight into the bathroom door. As if that’s not enough, he finds a cockroach in the sink. He screeches and falls on his butt, scrabbling as fast as he can away from the bug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy crap, you’re a mess. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“U-Use your ghostly powers and get rid of that thing for God’s sake!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whoa, chill man. </span>
  </em>
  <span>As if on cue, the grate on the sink unscrews itself, rolling about in the sink. The next moment, water gushes out from the tap, washing the bug down the drain. Goro leaps forward, slamming the sink’s grate back down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnqfniQseE&amp;t=28s">Jeez.</a> Who knew the Detective Prince would be so scared of bugs? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s...a cockroach. It’s different from a mere </span>
  <em>
    <span>bug</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That thing is the epitome of grotesquerie and filth! The personification of death and destruction! How </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare </span>
  </em>
  <span>you compare the god of the underworld to plain, unassuming </span>
  <em>
    <span>bugs</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Goro can’t stand the nerve of this guy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow, hey, that’s an insult to Hades. Also, if you’re not out of the door in the next five minutes, you’re going to be late. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right, his only class for the day. Goro brushes his teeth and changes out into his sweater in record time, then grabs his briefcase and dashes out the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>4/13 - WED - AFTERNOON</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if Goro’s day just cannot get any worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two hundred messages in the span of just one morning. Having skipped breakfast, Goro’s stomach is, naturally, growling in complaint. When Goro settles down at a tiny table in the middle of the courtyard, grilled cheese sandwich in hand from the nearby university cafe, his eyes nearly pop out of their sockets at the sheer number of messages he has received from some group calling themselves the Phantoms. What kind of stupid name is that? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, he didn’t just receive messages from them...he’s become a part of them. Goro recognises a few numbers and the profile pictures easily, along with some that he doesn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First of all, Makoto and Yuusuke are both in the group. Makoto’s icon is a picture of Buchimaru, while Yuusuke’s one is of some magnificent scenery...oh wait, it’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>painting </span>
  </em>
  <span>of some magnificent scenery. The other icons include Ryuji’s, where he stands in the middle of the photo with his fellow athletic club members, and Ann’s, which is just a picture of Pooh Bear holding a crepe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other icons he doesn’t recognise is one of a vegetable garden and one of…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fucking Featherman. Not just any picture of Featherman, it’s a picture of the six Featherman rangers, including Black Condor, of the new season slated to come out in four days’ time. Who the hell is this Featherman enthusiast in this group? He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>got </span>
  </em>
  <span>to know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What is he thinking? He’s got a reputation to maintain. What if this person would spread rumours about him online? That the Detective Prince has kiddy hobbies? No, that simply won’t do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amamiya: Fat chance. She probably knows. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amamiya: Don’t get paranoid, but she might have been monitoring all your moves ever since you even considered buying my apartment. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amamiya: If it makes you feel better, she loves Featherman too, if you didn’t already know that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In any case, Goro reluctantly accesses this new group chat that he’s been added to. Most of the messages are from this mysterious person with the Featherman icon. She seems extremely opposed to the idea of meeting up in </span>
  <em>
    <span>some shady character’s apartment</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Goro would, usually, take offence to that, but he cannot blame her. After all, he is rather wary of her too, not having met her before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the very end of the long thread of messages, Goro finds the most important information, other than the fact that they’ve managed to successfully convince this person to come to the meeting at Goro’s apartment, though they weren’t successful in Ryuji’s case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Makoto: Let us meet at five, shall we? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five. Goro still has plenty of time, then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro finishes up his sandwich and makes for his apartment. He’s got to spruce it up a little if he’s expecting a lot of gues-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pXYWEZvi23o">
    <span>SCREECH! </span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look out!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro jumps at the sound, head snapping to his right, eyes fixed on the vehicle having run off the road, crashing right into the university’s gate. A child’s crying voice, the murmur of bystanders, the clicks and flashes of the phone cameras.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sudden flame erupts from the car, engulfing whatever is within reach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flame. Fire. God. Goro takes a step back. No way. There’s no way he’s going to...to…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The skeletal boy from his dreams pops into his mind’s eye, standing amidst the flames that felt swelteringly hot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe because you were the one who killed me?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro’s phone buzzes in his hand as he stands stock still, unable to move a muscle. He can only stare as the tower of flames grow higher and higher, and eventually, the car explodes. Debris flies everywhere. Goro barely registers the clang of a piece of scrap metal that lands by his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro hears the sound of sirens in the distance. It’s much too late, of course. It is only then that he snaps out of his trance and checks his phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amamiya: Can you go over to the crash site, please? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amamiya: Preferably before the police arrive.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro knows what exactly Ren wants to do. He’s going to try and prevent that crash, to save the driver, or something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What...what do you care about that anyway?” Goro says. Move, dammit, move! “It happens...it happens every day. It’s just a tragic accident, is all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amamiya: It’s not. Because Ryuji was caught in that crash. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji? That blond who works at the diner? Ah, that’s right. Ren is able to make use of the ghost world to see through objects. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amamiya: It’s probably another assassination attempt. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Is it possible that they’d find another clue to do with the person who’s been trying to assassinate their group? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If so, then Goro can hardly give up now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides, is he going to let that...that shadow of a person haunt him forever? Hell no. Goro grits his teeth and runs into the fray. He gets as close as he can and hurls his phone into the fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost immediately, it takes effect. Goro pants, a hand on his knee, as he watches the world colour a bright red around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x2CklIRwJvI">For real?</a> I died? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah. Goro finds himself standing in the world of red, staring down a blond boy dressed in the glaring pink outfit of a Triple-Seven convenience store employee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seems that way, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No way, man</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ryuji looks sullen, scratching his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I mean, if I died then my mum…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah. Ryuji’s mother. Makoto did mention something about how Ryuji’s family is facing financial problems. Surely his father…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ryuji, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren says, placing a hand on Ryuji’s shoulder. Ryuji jerks, then finally realises who’s been speaking to him the whole time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Renren? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ryuji rubs at his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the actual hell? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s me, in the ghostly flesh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ren says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh man, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ryuji mumbles. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If I’m here with you, then I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>really </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead, aren’t I? I’m not seeing things, right? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren presses his lips together, looking somewhat distraught. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ryuji, we’re going to bring you back to life, so just sit tight, okay? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re”? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ryuji turns to see Goro standing there, arms folded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait? Aren’t you that guy…? </span>
  </em>
  <span>His expression turns more sad than sour.</span>
  <em>
    <span> They didn’t replace me, right? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I assure you they did not,” Goro says immediately. “They do still consider you part of their team; there’s nothing to worry about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Man, I just… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ryuji sighs deeply, stuffing his hands into his pockets. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not like I don’t want to hang out with you all, it’s just…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s alright, Ryuji, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren says, that hand never leaving Ryuji’s shoulder. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s fine. We’ll bring you back to life, if it’s the last thing we do. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not like they know what would happen if they don’t succeed anyway, so it can literally be the last thing they do. Now that they are standing in the old reality, the four minutes before Ryuji’s death, it’s time to see if they can find a way to prevent it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r3C-FrmHn44">
    <span>4 MINUTES BEFORE DEATH</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>4/13 - WED - AFTERNOON</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time begins to flow normally, and the group finds themselves standing right outside the university gates, where, in a few minutes, the car is going to come crashing into the gate, taking Ryuji with it. Ryuji, who is nowhere to be seen, apparently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is this...before I died? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ryuji peers around skeptically. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dude, this is amazing! Ren? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ryuji glances around. Goro half-expected this. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, pretty boy, where’s Ren? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My </span>
  <em>
    <span>name </span>
  </em>
  <span>is Akechi,” Goro bites out. God, this Ryuji is starting to piss him off. “And Ren is there.” He jabs his thumb at the blue ball of flame dancing in Ryuji’s body’s image. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, for real? That’s Renren? </span>
  </em>
  <span>What’s his deal anyway, calling Ren </span>
  <em>
    <span>Renren</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Whatever. It’s not like Goro should care about such things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why yes, it’s me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ren says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji begins to assault Ren with that obnoxious voice and a flurry of gestures, giving Goro time to scout out the area. Nothing really stands out to him, other than the fact that the road is somewhat quiet, with a couple of people milling about. A boy and a girl carrying baseball equipment headed for the nearby park, an elderly couple strolling on the other side of the road, a few students heading into the university…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, there’s their man of the hour...or rather, man of the four minutes. Ryuji’s rebellious hair is unmistakable, especially with that garish outfit he’s forced to wear. It seems like he’s running late, because he’s actually jogging in this heat, his bag thumping against his back with every step. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Past-Ryuji’s appearance, that must mean that the incident is going to happen very soon. Goro will have to keep his eyes peeled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The screech of tyres has Goro freezing up, watching the street as a car turns sharply down the road, moving at impossibly fast speeds. The car drifts, going off the path and headed straight for the two children walking along the road. The boy is the first to move, jumping to the side, falling on his rear with his baseball equipment spilled out onto the pavement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl isn’t so lucky. She is rooted to the spot, eyes wide in shock as the car barrels towards her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when it happens. In a flash of ridiculous pink, Past-Ryuji pushes the girl away, the girl landing harshly on her back, crying her eyes out, as the car completely crushes Past-Ryuji against the school gate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The driver is unconscious inside the vehicle, head lolled back, but seemingly otherwise unharmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That was...how I died, right? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ryuji asks, scratching his head. He’s staring down at his crushed body, or at least, what remains of it. Goro cannot decipher the expression on his face, eyes never leaving what appears to be his crude corpse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You did good, Ryuji</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ren says. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I think it’s time to save you now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s something in Ren’s words, something that strikes Goro in the chest, like an iron-hot skewer. It conjures the image of that raven-haired boy, the unnamed entity from within his dreams. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, he has a name. Goro is just unwilling to admit it. He didn’t kill anyone. He’s not that type of person…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Goro? You doing alright? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro shakes his head. It’s not the time to be thinking about such things! He glances around. Time has gone back to the four minutes before Ryuji’s death, where the elderly couple have restarted their stroll down the street, the two children walking towards the park, the university students who are walking into the school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s time to change fate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8hw63HniDWE">Now</a>, once again, they have to consider their options. Upon instruction, Ren transitions to the ghost world, and the world is bathed in familiar crimson. Goro glances around. Given this world, he can see almost anything: the cores that Ren can possess, the people around them hidden by buildings…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They can either prevent Past-Ryuji from stepping in, thus preserving his life, or they can attempt to stop the vehicle. Obviously, Ren would never agree to the first one, because that would mean that they have to sacrifice one, if not several, lives. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re right. I would never agree to that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So they have to go with the second option, and that is to stop the vehicle in the first place. And how are they going to do that? Could it be that the same trick was employed as with Okumura’s case? Did they bribe the driver of the vehicle into crashing into Past-Ryuji? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, not quite possible. Past-Ryuji had leapt in to save the children from being hit by the car. The car’s aim wasn’t for Ryuji at all. Then, maybe, they could manipulate the car so that it would stop, or at least slow down, so that the accident can be prevented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So, you got a plan? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good things come to those who wait,” Goro says curtly. Now, with the lack of trash on the ground, and the lack of people, it’s likely not very possible for them to form a route with the cores to the car, and to stop the car before it hits something. Which means that everything has to be done in a split second, when the car comes careening down this street.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At around the three-and-a-half-minute mark, the car will appear, and Past-Ryuji will spring into action. He will push the girl away and get himself killed in the process, dying a rather painful death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Could they get the children away from here instead? That will give them a little more leeway in stopping the car. The only thing Goro can think of that may draw their attention is an ice cream van further along the street. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Leave it to me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ren says. He darts from core to core, from the rustling ball of newspaper on the ground to a floating leaf then to a garbage can and finally the ice cream van. He hops on over to the bell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TRICK </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bell rings, bright and sharp, and immediately, the children notice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, the plan proves to be a failure when they just continue walking, clearly uninterested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>GHOST </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, that didn’t do jack shit, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ryuji says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t see you helping,” Goro says irritably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y’know, when I was a kid, I was really into baseball and soccer...well, before I joined the track team. Maybe you could, you know, use the TVs there or something. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TVs? Goro turns his gaze to where Ryuji is pointing to, and immediately notice an electrical appliances store displaying televisions in the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Changing the channel? Genius, Ryuji</span>
  </em>
  <span>, The TV shop is still a ways away from the crash site, so Ren will have to find another way there. Goro purses his lips as he watches Ren make the jump from leaf to vending machine to bench to the television. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Here goes nothing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The channel changes to an ongoing baseball game, featuring players and teams that Goro has never even heard of. However, this seems to truly capture the children’s attention as they run over, tiny feet pattering on the pavement as they park themselves in front of the electrical appliances store. Goro has to give them props for not even noticing the baseball that they’ve dropped on the ground, now rolling back towards the university. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, now the children are safely out of the way, at least</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ren says. They can now focus their efforts into finding a way to make sure Ryuji gets out of this alive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Great, whatever they did, it took a lot out of their time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment of truth has come. The screech of the tyres as the car swerves down the street. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GHOST</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren dives from core to core, managing to make it back to the university gates. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So, Goro, what’s the plan? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First, I’m going to need you to force the car to slow down by utilising the brakes,” Goro says. “The braking pedal is the one on the left, by the way. After which, I would like you to steer the car so that it will be parked by the roadside and will not affect traffic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not like there are many cars down here anyway, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ryuji mutters. Goro ignores him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, I think I got it, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red world fades for just a split second, then slams back into Goro the moment the car’s tyre is within Ren’s reach. Ren jumps into the car’s tyre, then steadily makes his way up to the reclining seats, then to the braking pedal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TRICK</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brakes with all his might, the car suddenly shrieking as it is forced to stop, despite the driver’s insistence on stepping the pedal. The driver lurches forward, and will have suffered the same fate that Kamoshida did if the airbag had not inflated and cushioned the impact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro comes to his senses quickly, shaking his head as he realises that Ren has done it, yet again, and Ryuji has come seconds from being crashed into by the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So, it’s the work of another ghost.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s a new voice. It is female, unfamiliar. Both Ryuji and Ren are equally confused, but Goro sees it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GHOST</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, the ghost world turns blue, something that Goro has never seen before. He stifles a gasp as he realises the source. A red flame, dancing in the body of the driver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I should have known there were meddlesome children involved. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, the ghost vanishes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro can hardly believe his eyes. Did he dream up the whole thing? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, I saw it too</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I heard it too</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The ghost world turns red once more, and Goro is left standing there, dumbfounded, with Ren and Ryuji. Ryuji rubs his eyes, then the ghost world dissolves, showing a shocked Past-Ryuji at the near-incident, but he resumes his running as if nothing has happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In any case, we did it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ren says. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We changed your fate, Ryuji. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whoa man, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ryuji scratches his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That was...that was way cool. Though, there was this other ghost at the end, right? Do you guys know her? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Not in the slightest,” Goro says, and yet, it feels like he’s heard her from somewhere before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We’ll talk more when we head back to the new reality, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren says. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hang tight, guys. Oh, and Goro, I guess I’ll be in the car, so come pick me up, okay? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Goro nods. His vision whitens, spots dancing at the edges of his vision, as he uses the remainder of his consciousness to memorise that car’s number plate, and proceeds to let himself go to the sensation of leaping through time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnqfniQseE&amp;t=43s">
    <span>4/13 - WED - AFTERNOON</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least Goro doesn’t have to repeat the day’s events. He finds himself sitting in the courtyard, a paper wrapper in his hands, from the grilled cheese sandwich he has had for lunch. He stands up, grabs his phone - still intact - and throws the paper wrapper away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, where’s the car…? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The car in question is parked on the roadside, a wheel on the pavement. Well, the driver’s going to get demerit points for that, but it’s not in Goro’s place to care. He just needs to retrieve Ren and get out of here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He holds his phone near the tyre of the car, willing Ren to give him a signal the moment he’s in his phone. His phone buzzes, and Goro glances at the man before he leaves. The man is unconscious, head leaned back against the backrest of the seat, tongue lolling out of his smiling lips, as if in some heavenly dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro leaves the area immediately. Perhaps he should go catch up with Ryuji. Triple-Seven, was it? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Goro strides down the road, his knuckles clench the handle of the briefcase tightly. They’ve managed to prevent several deaths now, but it seems that each and every one of Ren’s friends are still in danger. Given that they’ve thwarted the plans to kill Yuusuke, Haru, Ryuji and Ann, it stands to reason that Makoto and this mysterious Futaba may be next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, anyways, Goro has time to kill, so perhaps he’ll spend some time interrogating Ryuji after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The jingle of the bells overhead alerts the staff to a new customer, surprisingly scarce at this time of the day. Besides himself, the only other customer here is a young boy in a red cap clutching the newest copy of Shonen Jump. Goro wonders if the new chapter of that Featherman spin-off manga is out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji mans the counter, wearing that horrible pink Triple-Seven uniform. The only other person working here is a female employee, who doesn’t seem to mind that Ryuji has just struck up a conversation with a friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and I brought our dear friend,” Goro says, laying the phone down on the table, open to Ren’s chatlog. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amamiya: Hey, Ryuji. Miss me? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, I just saw you,” Ryuji laughs, clapping Goro on the shoulder. Goro’s eyes slide on over to the woman, who seems to have left the counter to do some cleaning up on the other side of the store. Good. That should give them some space to talk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amamiya: Hey, you like Goro more now? I’m hurt. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind if I call you Goro too? Or should I call you Akechi?” This lively Ryuji is completely different from the one that Goro had met both times at the diner in Shibuya. Perhaps seeing Ren and having a death experience has changed him somewhat. Goro isn’t complaining; it works in his favour, after all, to be able to gain Ryuji’s trust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji then directs his next retort at the phone in a hushed voice. “Shut up, I’m just trying to keep you a secret here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not doing a very good job,” Goro says, though Ryuji’s voice must have been low enough not to be heard over the blare of the music playing in the store. “I’ve just come to see how you’re doing. I will take my leave now then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Ryuji says. “For that...that meeting later. I’m coming. Five p.m., right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Goro gives him a look. “Yes, it is.” Perhaps a death experience really does things to a person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool. Then I’ll see you there. Oh, and you should bring some Jagariko. That’s Yuusuke and Futaba’s favourite food.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duly noted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then, see ya!” Ryuji nods, flashing Goro a bright grin, which Goro returns with a small smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Goro turns back to the magazine rack, the boy is gone. Goro contemplates buying the new issue of Shonen Jump, but then decides against it. Maybe when Ryuji has levelled up as a friend or something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VmzGeQlyanM">
    <span>4/13 - WED - EVENING</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the gang gathers around five. Ann and Makoto are the first to reach, dropping by at four forty-five for lack of anything to do. Ryuji shows up at five exactly, clothes rumpled. Goro guesses that he has had to change rather hurriedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The final two to arrive are Yuusuke and...oh, a little midget with orange hair hiding behind him. Her fingers are tight around the white fabric of his shirt as he hides her face in her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Sakura-chan,” Yuusuke says. “Akechi-san doesn’t bite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, this must be the elusive Futaba. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did Red say to Black in season three, episode twenty?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A test, it seems. “‘In the darkest of nights, it seems your star always leads me home.’” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Futaba peeks out from behind Yuusuke’s back. Goro can feel the persistent stares on his person. “What did Black throw at Red in season four, episode four?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His right glove,” Goro says with a cough. With every correct question, Futaba seems to be less tense. Yuusuke sighs deeply, and steps into the house, Futaba still clutching onto his shirt as she continues pelting Goro with questions, which he is able to answer most with relative ease. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you’re trustworthy,” Futaba says, but still keeps a hand on Yuusuke’s shirt. Well, Goro isn’t going to question just how Futaba knows about his Featherman obsession, or the fact that she judges people’s trustworthiness by their knowledge on Featherman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They are all seated at the dining table, save for Ryuji and Yuusuke, who are parked at Goro’s coffee table, in front of the television. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ren! You can come out now!” Futaba exclaims at the television. Goro stiffens. Futaba knows about this power as well? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren’s image fizzles onto the screen. Makoto squeaks, while the others only watch on in amazement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a while, guys,” Ren says, smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God, I wasn’t dreaming,” Makoto says, looking rather shaken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ren’s just full of surprises, isn’t he?” Ann laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their mission forgotten, the group of friends can only focus on the ghost boy before them, chatting and catching up on each other’s lives. Goro leans back against his chair as everyone moves to gather around the television, fighting for a turn to speak to Ren. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The strange feeling is back, bubbling up from the pits of his stomach. He still has yet to understand this constriction, this...this unwanted emotion plaguing him. It only happens when he’s around Ren’s friends, and Ren, for that matter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I couldn’t have done it without Goro.” The sound of his name has Goro turning to look at the television, at Ren’s smiling face, meeting his gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro’s cheeks flush - stop that; he’s not supposed to be some kind of crushing schoolgirl - and his eyes fall to the carpet. No way. It’s all Ren. He’s the one with the powers, the ability to travel through time and save all of you. Goro doesn’t deserve any credit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I would expect nothing less from a Featherfan like me!” Futaba says. “Anyway, we’re here to look through some documents, right?” It’s then that she pulls her laptop out from a laptop bag that Goro didn’t even notice she brought. “Come on, let’s get cracking!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FWxT2NKw9go&amp;t=18s">Three</a> hours. They’ve been staring at the papers for three hours. They had split the work up - three of them are to investigate Ren’s death, while the others are to examine the arson case. Goro is on the Ren’s-death team, along with Futaba and Makoto. Meanwhile, Yuusuke, Ryuji and Ann are seated around the coffee table, reading through files regarding the arson case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Truth to be told, the time spent is more than fruitful. It turns out that there are several interesting details regarding Ren’s death that may suggest foul play. The fire did a number on his body, leaving nothing but charred bones. However, there were signs that there was someone else in the room when Ren died, yet had escaped the flames, because Ren’s body is the only one found there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Footprints that matched shoes that are half a size too big for Ren’s were found in an unburnt part of his carpet. Other than that, the fire had razed the apartment to the ground, leaving no evidence. Sojiro’s cafe was barely saved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it’s weird, don’tcha think?” Futaba says, leaning back against the sofa. “I mean, Ren didn’t even try to escape the fire, right? And Makoto, you said that he was drugged, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s the most likely explanation,” Makoto says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what’s the footprint doing in there?” Futaba says. “I mean, if you’re starting a fire to kill someone you know is going to be unconscious, you wouldn’t need to be standing </span>
  <em>
    <span>in </span>
  </em>
  <span>the apartment, right? Isn’t that suicide?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, dude,” Ryuji calls from over at the coffee table. “Whoever this person is, they’re probably a little off in the head.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe the footprint is unrelated. You know, like maybe when Ren invited someone over…” Ann suggests. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Ren says, shaking his head. “No shoes in the house.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So this footprint must belong to an outsider,” Futaba says. “And it must have been from the time of the incident. So someone was there with you, huh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, looks like it,” Ren says. “Maybe they came in after I fell asleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s probably a man,” Makoto says, “considering the shoe size of the intruder.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The only guy friends I had were Ryuji and Yuusuke,” Ren says, a hand on his chin, a faraway look in his eyes. “And Sojiro’s shorter than me so…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It could have been someone you didn’t know. I mean, that’s what an intruder is, right?” Futaba says. “Do you know anyone who might have some grudge against you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Uh...no?” Ren says. “I mean, I could have made a few enemies here and there, but…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about people you always spent time with other than your friends?” Goro is never forgetting how he found out that Ren may know someone who deals in fake weapons. “Why not we list them out and try to work from there?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I hang out with quite a few people actually,” Ren says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quite a few” happens to be a very subjective phrase. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mifune Chihaya. Ohya Ichiko. Yoshida Toranosuke. Oda Shinya. Yoshizawa Sumire. Togo Hifumi. Kawakami Sadayo. Maruki Takuto. Iwai Munehisa. Takemi Tae. Mishima Yuuki. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re seriously saying that we have to question all these people?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we split up, we probably can do it,” Futaba points out. She pauses, then corrects herself, “I mean, if </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>split up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what makes </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>so special, huh?” Ryuji sighs from the coffee table. “You can even go to Akihabara by yourself now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can narrow down our list of suspects because we know that our culprit is a man,” Yuusuke says. After circling the names of the men on the list, they are left with Yoshida Toranosuke, Maruki Takuto, Mishima Yuuki and Iwai Munehisa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are...seven of us and four of them,” Goro says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seven? Who said I’m coming along?” Futaba looks somewhat panicky at having been considered in the headcount. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, I think it is everyone’s responsibility to participate in this excursion and gather information,” Goro says, with a tone that exudes both authority and finality. Futaba grumbles, curling up into a ball with her knees drawn up to her chest. “We’ll go in pairs, but it would be good if Ryuji and Yuusuke split up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So one of us has to go as a one-man team,” Ryuji says, hands behind his head. “I think Yuusuke should go with Futaba, so I can go myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and I can go with Ann,” Makoto says, arms folded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And, as it goes without saying, that I will be going with Ren,” Goro says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For Ryuji, Ann and Yuusuke’s benefit, Makoto and Goro outline the plan once more. To learn what these men really think of Ren by talking to them, but without raising their suspicion. Could any of them have borne ill will towards Ren when he was alive? Could any of them have been their culprit of the arson case? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji will investigate Iwai, seeing as he goes to Untouchable, Iwai’s store, sometimes. Yuusuke and Futaba will handle Mishima, because she has met him before. Given her knowledge on politics, Makoto (and Ann) will likely be able to handle Yoshida, and that leaves Goro and Ren with Maruki. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t Maruki that counselor that came over to Shujin for some kind of counselling stint or something? After that whole Kamoshida thing?” Ryuji says. At that, Ann goes quiet. Ren has mentioned Kamoshida’s crimes before. Raping her friend, causing her to attempt suicide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s because you don’t know what they did, and how much pain they caused.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren’s words float into his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How naive.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akechi-kun? Are you okay?” Makoto asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is only then that Goro realises that his fingers are tangled in his hair, pulling hard on the locks. When his hand comes away, a few strands flutter to the ground. He shakes his head, breathing ragged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Goro says. “Just a migraine, is all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you say so,” Ryuji says, but doesn’t stop himself from sending a worried glance Goro’s way. Makoto leans forth and whispers something to Ann. Goro didn’t quite catch it, but he probably doesn’t want to know anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, it’s getting late. What say we go get some dinner at Big Bang Burger?” Ann suggests. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nearest Big Bang Burger outlet is about twenty minutes away by train, but it doesn’t seem like anything in this whole wide world is going to stop this group of boisterous teenagers. Ryuji and Ann suggest that he join them, and will not take no for an answer. With a sigh, Goro finds himself throwing on his jacket and heading out with them into the cool, night scene of Tokyo City.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Case of the Poisoned Psychologist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maruki Takuto's 4 minutes before death</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VqlCQR4dyvg">
    <span>4/14 - THURS - MORNING</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like this, a Detective Prince like Akechi Goro…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Is squashed between a rock and a hard place. Well, not literally, but they come pretty close. How the fuck did Ryuji and Yuusuke sneak onto his bed? And why the fuck are they here in the first place? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, that’s right. They crashed at Goro’s place after dinner, including Ann, who has gladly taken the couch. Futaba, naturally, had to head home, since she’s Sojiro’s daughter and Goro didn’t want to make his landlord worry. Makoto couldn’t stay the night, seeing as they have class in the morning…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Oh shit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Ryuji sleeping to his left and Yuusuke to his right, Goro doesn’t find it possible to get up without waking the others in the process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Need some help? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you would,” Goro sighs. Ryuji stirs, hand reaching to scratch his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you wanna wake them up? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you must.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without so much as a warning, Goro’s alarm blares, the clock screaming so loud in Ryuji’s ear that Ryuji visibly jumps, screeching. Yuusuke, on the other hand, does not seem at all affected, and continues snoring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, Yuusuke now has one arm thrown over Goro’s middle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow! What the eff, man!” Ryuji cries, rubbing his rear from where he’s fallen onto the floor. Goro spares him no pity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ren, a little help here?” Goro calls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why? You look comfortable there. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck? No,” Goro hisses. “Now get me out of here before I purge you from the face of the earth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As you wish, my prince.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro’s cheeks redden. No, it’s not from the fact that Yuusuke is pretty much snuggled up against his back. It’s the low, sultry purr that Ren used, the way the curtains snap open and bright sunlight shines right into Yuusuke’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The effect is instant, as Yuusuke turns to face the wall, keeping the sun out of his eyes, freeing Goro from his prison. Goro leaps from the bed, almost stepping on Ryuji and bumping straight into Ann in the doorway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This apartment is clearly not meant for more than one person. Or two, with one of them being a ghost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s with that screaming?” Ann says, a hand rubbing at her bleary eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pardon me,” Goro sighs, and pushes past her to get to the bathroom. His morning is one giant mess already. And today, he’s made some plans to meet up with Maruki. Apart from burying himself in psychology research, he also works as a part-time counselor for the police force. Seeing as he is officially a member of said force, Goro has contacted him to set up a “counselling” session in the afternoon today, after his classes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro wonders if they’re going about this the wrong way, as he brushes his teeth and splashes water on his face. He wonders if they’d be able to get anything out of this little investigation of theirs, as he looks into the mirror and combs his hair. He wonders if the intruder, the man behind the murder, is someone else entirely, as he puts on his shoes and reaches for his briefcase and makes Ann promise that she won’t let the others do anything weird in his apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Amamiya: Wow, you trust them a lot, huh? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are your friends. I don’t see why I can’t trust people that you did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amamiya: If you really do trust people that I did, we wouldn’t be doing this, right? &gt;&lt; </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s that cheek again. Goro sighs, and stuffs his phone back into his pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, is the time to focus on class. He can worry about his “counselling” with Maruki later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bVoWW_G-V4E&amp;t=84s">
    <span>4/14 - THURS - AFTER SCHOOL</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Here it is. Maruki’s office. Goro pauses, a hand on the doorknob. Well, it’s now or never...but what is this strange feeling? This burning dread crawling under his skin. It’s almost as if Goro will...experience something absolutely terrible the moment he opens the door…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro takes a deep breath, and pushes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing he hears is the sound of the CRT television in the corner, blasting news about Shido Masayoshi’s campaigning efforts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing he smells is the undeniable aroma of coffee and sweets, mixed with the scent of iron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The first thing he sees is Maruki’s dead body, lying back against his rolling chair, limp, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro covers his mouth. He cannot scream, cannot make any noise. He glances to his left and right. There is no one here - this is a rather deserted place in the station, after all. Gingerly, Goro steps into the office. If he can get to Maruki’s body, then Ren can talk to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, suppressing his innate desire to scream, Goro approaches the body, and places his phone on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The world goes red, and Goro turns to find Ren standing behind him, as well as another ghost floating in front. The ghost is unmistakably of the corpse lying on the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It appears that I have died</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Maruki says, a hint of sadness in his tone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And yet, you can see what should be invisible to the human eye. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose,” Goro shrugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You were the one who booked the counselling session, yes? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Maruki says. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Am I to understand that you remember now? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remember? Goro fixes him with a puzzled look, and Maruki’s expression changes, from confusion to wistfulness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I see, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Maruki says. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It appears you don’t. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I know you from somewhere?” Goro asks, a little tired of this cryptic exchange. “Or rather, am I supposed to?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, yes, if you hadn’t gotten amnesia from that whole episode, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Maruki says, scratching his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If you weren’t here to talk about </span>
  </em>
  <span>that</span>
  <em>
    <span>, then what have you come here for?  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it is the first time that someone had noticed Goro before they did Ren, because Maruki does a double take when he notices Ren’s presence. Ren cocks his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Maruki rubs at his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It can’t be! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Then, he shakes his head, laughing. Goro narrows his eyes. This deranged guy knows way more than he lets on. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I suppose it does mean that I am dead. Truly dead.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maruki-san, what’s wrong? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren asks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maruki-san?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s nothing, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Maruki says. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Though, I suppose you’d want to know, don’t you? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Goro says. “Though I’d rather talk to you when you’re alive. Ren, if you would.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maruki-san, we’re going to save you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren says. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And after that, you’re going to tell us what you know.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maruki’s eyes flash dangerously behind those spectacles. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gladly. I have a significant debt to repay, as well. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A debt? Goro wonders what that can mean. In any case, Maruki doesn’t seem too surprised to hear that they can save him from his untimely demise. Goro sinks into the warp as he travels through time once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r3C-FrmHn44">
    <span>4 MINUTES BEFORE DEATH </span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>4/14 - THURS - AFTERNOON</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So, this is...your power, Amamiya-kun? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Maruki asks in wonderment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren says. They arrived in Maruki’s office, four minutes before his death. Past-Maruki is speaking on the phone, on the verge of shouting. Goro glances at the clock on the wall. Two hours before his meeting with Goro, huh? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said that we should terminate this experiment! It has nothing to do with the cognitive world at all!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro is unable to hear the reply on the other end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have created something that should not have been created,” Past-Maruki says, slumping into his chair. He takes a bite of his sandwich and chews quickly. “Now she’s going around, rampant with her powers. She has killed two people already!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who are they talking about? A talk about someone with powers? An experiment? Killed people? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Y-You mean…?” Past-Maruki gasps. He places his spectacles on the table and drags a hand across his face. “You...no, Shido-san, what have you done?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shido. A wave of pain grips at Goro’s head. That name again. It seems that he’s been hearing it a lot recently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shido-san! We have to find a way to help her move on, and destroy that meteorite in that boy…” Past-Maruki shakes his head, taking a swig of his coffee. He is standing, panting after that outburst.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, Past-Maruki rips the phone from his ear. The dial tone beeps innocently in the dead silence of the office. Past-Maruki once more deflates into his chair, head thrown back against the backrest. He throws a hand over his eyes as he slams the hand with the phone onto his desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, it happens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Past-Maruki makes a grab at his throat, mouth agape, eyes springing open. He claws at his neck, then his face, drawing blood as he coughs and hacks. Eventually, his skin turns blue, his eyes roll to the back of his head, and Maruki collapses against his chair, the flame of life extinguished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I must admit, it was more disturbing to see it with my own eyes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Maruki says, and Goro now knows that there is something very wrong with this man. Goro wishes that he’d never meet the same fate that has befallen Maruki. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time rewinds, and now they’re standing back in the middle of Maruki’s office four minutes before the death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8hw63HniDWE">
    <span>GHOST</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro puts his brain to work once more. Clearly, he was poisoned - there is no other apparent or conceivable cause of death. Now, the question is whether the poison is fast- or slow-acting. If it’s slow-acting, then they haven’t a chance in the world to save Maruki - there’s no way they’d be able to call for the ambulance on their own and to get Maruki’s stomach pumped in time. However, if it’s fast-acting, then perhaps something that Maruki ingested during this timeframe would give them a clue as to what to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, the question is whether it’s the sandwich or the drink. Hell, why not ruin Maruki’s entire lunch? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That could work, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren says. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ruining his lunch. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If it would mean that I will be saved, then by all means</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Maruki says. This man is rather fond of life, isn’t he? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, how can they go about doing that? Unlike past instances, like in Ryuji’s case, there’s a lot more things they can make use of here, being an office and all. Many different items, unlike in Ann’s case where the only thing they could use were cameras.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Past-Maruki will first take a bite of the sandwich, so they should focus on that for now. How are they supposed to stop Past-Maruki from eating his sandwich? Can they overturn the plate? Unlike a cup, it’s not as simple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What about giving Maruki-san a scare? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren suggests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A scare? There’s nothing in his office that can potentially result in a “scare”, as Ren puts it. There are no car horns that they can make use of, neither are there alarm clocks nor televisions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is that a mouse? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maruki is pointing up at the ceiling, where a mouse is sleeping in the hollow space in the ceiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I need to hire an exterminator soon, then</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Maruki says, sighing, putting a hand to his forehead. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am deathly afraid of vermin, as you may expect. </span>
  </em>
  <span>No, we weren’t expecting that at all, Goro wants to say. His thought elicits a stifled laugh from Ren, though. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps you can use that mouse to your advantage.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So, make it squeak or something? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a hatch,” Goro says, noticing the core of an object right above Past-Maruki’s head. The hatch where the mouse is sleeping on. What a convenient coincidence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sure, I could try that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ren says. He moves over to the hatch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TRICK</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hatch opens down into Maruki’s office, just as Past-Maruki begins to shout into his phone. The subsequent scream is the highest-pitched one that Goro has ever heard from anyone in his life. Maruki’s phone clatters to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mouse, frightened, scrambles over Past-Maruki’s sandwich in its desperate escape, toppling his pen holder, his tower of papers, and ultimately his sandwich itself. The plate shatters and the sandwich’s contents are now strewn on the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh man,” Past-Maruki mutters, picking up the fallen pieces of his sandwich and hurling them into the trash. “That was a full one thousand yen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just how expensive </span>
  </em>
  <span>was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that sandwich? Great, now I feel sort of bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ren mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s fine. I’m still alive, and that’s all that matters</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Maruki says. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is it over now? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unlikely,” Goro says. “The four minutes is still ongoing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But even then, Maruki-san’s fate has changed, ever so slightly, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In that case, it must have been the coffee that poisoned me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Maruki says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can you be so sure?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because I skipped breakfast in the morning, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Maruki says. </span>
  <em>
    <span>These are the only foodstuffs I’ve consumed in the past...eighteen hours? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignoring Maruki’s terrible eating habits, Goro focuses on the situation at hand. Now, they have to find some way to prevent Past-Maruki from drinking the coffee. Unlike a plate of sandwich, toppling a cup would be so much easier. However, now that the mouse has run away, they are unable to use the scare tactic anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Is there any other way they can stop Past-Maruki from drinking his last cup of joe? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe we should start over, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren says. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now that we know it’s not his sandwich, then we can use the same tactic when he starts drinking his coffee. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Simplistic, but an excellent idea, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Maruki agrees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It could work, but with Maruki acting all so happy like that, Goro isn’t sure he wants it to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren rewinds time, back to the four minutes before Maruki’s death. Every time he hears Past-Maruki screaming to Shido, his headache returns, as does his curiosity about Maruki’s connection to this whole case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides, who are the girl and boy that were mentioned? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, Ren.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren turns the hatch the moment Past-Maruki lifts the cup to his lips, and the rat drops right on his face. Past-Maruki shrieks again and the cup falls to the floor, shattering, the liquid spilling all over the ground. The rat scratches at his face as it tries its best to get away, tail slapping him across the cheek as it lands on the ground, scurrying away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Past-Maruki falls onto the floor, hitting his back rather hard. Goro scrunches up his face. Ooh, that’s got to hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There goes your cup, Maruki-san, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There it goes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Maruki agrees. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Does this mean that I am alive now? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sure does.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have a lot of questions for you,” Goro says. Another thing that troubles him is that the poisoned coffee is likely another attempt on the life of someone who is connected to Ren’s murder case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll do my best to answer them, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Maruki says. With a knowing smile and a wave, his spirit disappears, summoned by the consciousness of his newly-alive body. Goro glances over at Ren - a habit now, in case he needs to collect him from the crime scene - and catches sight of the blue ball of flame in the hatch, now moving down using the fan and the curtains to Maruki’s cell phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They return to their new reality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bVoWW_G-V4E&amp;t=84s">
    <span>4/14 - THURS - AFTERNOON</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Maruki still alive, Goro bolts out of the lecture theatre the moment it ends and heads straight for the station. He barrels through the hallways without so much as a greeting to the officers, only screeching to a stop right outside the counsellor’s office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raps his knuckles on the door, half an hour too early for his appointment. Goro throws open the door the moment he hears the invitation, finding Maruki on his phone, seated at his desk. The porcelain shards of his cup has long been cleaned up, it appears, leaving the floor devoid of any trash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, it’s you,” Maruki says. “Akechi Goro, is it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Goro says breathily. His chest still heaves, his muscles still ache, his brain still whirrs with activity, having been thinking nonstop about the cryptic conversation between Maruki and Shido ever since returning to the new reality. “You said you would answer our questions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That I did,” Maruki says, “and I intend to follow through with that promise. Please, have a seat. Oh, and some snacks too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maruki places his phone on the tiny coffee table in the middle of his office, the table holding nothing more than a tray of snacks and several bags of tea, creamers and packets of sugar. Goro eyes the snacks, but he’s way more interested in Maruki’s story, so he settles down on the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh yeah, Maruki-san’s famous for his snacks</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ren speaks directly into Goro’s mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You should take some. It’s good. Especially the chocolate chip cookies and the Jagariko. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snacks are the last thing on Goro’s mind right now, but if Ren insists…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your poisoned coffee,” Goro begins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like some tea instead?” Maruki asks, already making himself a cup of tea, filling his cup at the water dispenser behind Goro. “I can understand if you are not craving a cup of coffee right now, after witnessing my death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Tea would be good, thank you,” Goro says. He leans back into his chair. Maruki prepares a cup of Earl Grey and a cup of green tea, placing both in front of Goro. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, about the poisoned coffee,” Maruki says, settling in an armchair opposite Goro. “Frankly, I can think of only one person who would poison me. Or to order my death.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shido, isn’t it?” Goro says. There it is. That name again. The name of the person whose throat Goro wants to rip out with his own two hands. Shido Masayoshi, the man currently running for Prime Minister, and God, Goro knows he’s going to actually get it. He’s got to give him props - the man knows how to talk people into voting for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Maruki nods. “I take it that you’re acquainted with him?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s the one I-” Goro coughs. “Yes, I’m acquainted with him.” That was close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As much as I would like to hear your opinions on the man, I assume you are not here for simple counselling,” Maruki says. “If so, fire away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For starters, you mentioned the existence of someone with powers, am I right?” Goro says. “Can we assume that the powers are similar to Ren’s?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Maruki replies. “This </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone </span>
  </em>
  <span>with powers is…a ghost. Someone who died slightly more than a year ago. It was then that Project Temsik started.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Project Temsik?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Do you know of the Temsik Incident, Akechi-kun?” Maruki asks, taking a sip of his tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please enlighten me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Project Temsik, or the Temsik experiment, was named after the meteorite that had crashed into planet Earth, just over a year ago,” Maruki says. “After the meteorite is being extracted from its crater and subsequently brought to laboratories for investigation, it was found that there were unusual levels of radiation, as well as an unknown radioactive material found in large quantities in the meteorite. Are you following so far?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Goro wants to know more about this ghost. The story about the Temsik meteorite can wait for another time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The thing here is that this radioactive substance is what causes souls which are exposed to it to develop powers after death,” Maruki says. “And we found this out with the help of a girl.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A girl?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A teenage girl who had protected her sister from the meteorite. I’m sure you’re acquainted with her as well, Akechi-kun. Her name is Yoshizawa Kasumi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoshi...zawa... Goro grunts as another wave of pain spikes through his head. Yoshizawa...Kasumi. He knows that name. He fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows </span>
  </em>
  <span>that name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no way,” Goro shakes his head. “That’s not possible. Yoshizawa Kasumi lived long enough to…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, she lived long enough to kill her own sister,” Maruki says gravely. He sighs, cup clinking on the table. “That’s what you, and the rest of the public, would think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Goro? What’s wrong? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren’s voice is both confused and worried, but Goro cannot stop here. This...this is the case that he supposedly “closed”, the case that had kickstarted his career as a detective. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She killed her own sister and then killed herself out of a guilty conscience,” Goro says, holding his head in his hands. “She didn’t get killed by a meteorite! Stop lying!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not. You are refusing to accept the truth, Akechi-kun,” Maruki says. “She is able to orchestrate the killing of her sister simply because of her powers. Yoshizawa Kasumi is able to control living beings.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room goes silent. So silent that one may hear a pin drop. Goro freezes. Maruki doesn’t move from his seat, doesn’t drink his tea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She can control living beings and corpses, Akechi-kun,” Maruki says. “She manipulated her own body and killed her sister, then she pretended to kill herself so that the killing would not be traced back to Shido. Her body was not the only one she controlled-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Stop!” Goro roars, shooting up from his seat. His heart beats erratically, threatening to jump out of his mouth. His fingers are trembling as waves of pure fear crashes into him. “Stop right there. I don’t want to hear it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s regarding Ren-kun’s death,” Maruki says. “Are you sure?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes,” Goro bites out. “I don’t want to hear it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Goro...maybe we should come back another day. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren sounds conflicted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro picks up his briefcase and swiftly makes for the door. He’s being goddamned selfish right now, but this is not something he wants to hear from Maruki’s mouth. Or something he wants to hear, period. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Goro? Are you alright? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Do I look alright to you? Goro clenches his fist as he steps into the train, finds a vacant spot and sits down. I want to just go home and...and sleep this off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you mind calling Maruki-san, then? If you don’t want to be there, I can use the telephone signals to travel…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Goro snarls under his breath. Of all people, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ren</span>
  </em>
  <span> cannot be the one who hears this piece of news. “Absolutely not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why? What’s so horrible about my death that you can’t have me know? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro wills himself not to think about it. The harder he tries not to, the more insistent the thought tries to solidify in his mind’s eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fire. Flame. Temsik. The dead twins. Radiation. Ghost tricks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Goro, please, you’re scaring me. Tell me what’s wrong? </span>
  </em>
  <span>God, Ren is persistent as fuck. Goro blinks away hot angry tears pricking at his eyes. He’s not going to fucking cry on a train full of people. People who are already staring at him and labelling him a weirdo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goro.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro wipes at his eyes and gets off at the next stop. He’ll just walk the whole way home. It’s not that far from here. About a...a thirty-minute walk. That’s right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s all a fucking lie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So why is Goro denying it so vehemently? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kbhLz5F498c">
    <span>4/14 - THURS - NIGHT</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro half-expected to die on his way home. Being connected to the Ren murder case, he must be yet another target of Shido. Shido who intends to wipe them all out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His apartment is unlocked when he returns - of course it is; Ann and the others didn’t have the keys after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A pair of eyes stare at him in the darkness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro slams his fist down on the light switch, illuminating the room. A cat yowls and jumps to the ground, landing perfectly on its feet. Goro rubs at his eyes. This is that cat, isn’t it? The one that roams near the cafe. What the hell is it doing in here? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cat makes to leave, seeing as Goro is now back. Goro doesn’t stop it, already thinking about the mess that he may have to clean up. Thankfully, the only things disturbed are the papers on his desk and his dresser. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro changes into casual clothes and flops down on his bed. It’s still four in the afternoon. Perhaps he should order some takeout, or actually clean his apartment for once. Or learn how to cook. Or watch some Featherman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro shuts his eyes. It’s not use. His mind keeps wandering to that...that accursed memory. The memory that leaves a dull throb in his head. The lying recollection of that fateful night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Goro. Goro, it’s okay. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren’s soothing voice. Goro turns away from it, hiding his face in his pillow. What right does he have to face Ren now? Right when Maruki pretty much confirmed it in front of his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe because you’re the one who killed me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get out of my head!” Goro shrieks, grabbing his alarm clock and throwing it across the room. The alarm clock hits the wall with a bang, then falls to the floor with a thud. Goro grabs his chest. It hurts. It hurts so badly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence. Goro is met with silence. He chuckles pitifully, which then evolves into outright laughter. Not even Ren wants to be near him now. Who is Goro kidding? Friends? To hell with that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s not true. I don’t want to leave you. Especially not now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro’s imagining it. Ren can’t possibly- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When will you stop lying to yourself? I want to </span>
  </em>
  <span>be </span>
  <em>
    <span>here, Goro, and there’s literally nothing you can do about that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me…” Goro gulps down some fresh air. “Let me sleep in peace.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, but I’ll wake you up for dinner. How does seven sound? I’ll even get Ann to bring in takeout or something. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro says nothing and closes his eyes. He had tried to ignore the possibility, pretended to be oblivious to the clues shoved in his face, pointing at the hurtful truth. The whole time, he was just running from who he really is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A murderer. Nothing more, nothing less. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not even the warmth in his chest borne from Ren’s words can fight the growing void of darkness threatening to consume him whole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Case of the Temsik Twins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No deaths :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ED7kzAmnAY&amp;t=93s"> 4/14 - THURS - EVENING </a>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone deserves redemption, no matter how heinous their crimes, no matter how much they have made others suffer. That is the sole creed that Goro has truly believed in till now. </p><p> </p><p>Even someone like Goro, someone who had <em> murdered </em>, deserves redemption. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> How naive.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shut up! </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That’s because you don’t know what they did, and how much pain they caused. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I SAID, FUCKING SHUT UP! </p><p> </p><p>The alarm blares. It clicks off on his own the moment Goro rolls onto his back, staring up at the ceiling with cold, dead eyes. </p><p> </p><p>There is a knock on his door. Goro doesn’t feel like answering it, but it’s not like Ren can’t just unlock the door. As expected, he hears the door being pushed open, and the sound of footsteps, the sound of tinny voices in his dark apartment. </p><p> </p><p>“Akechi-kun!” </p><p> </p><p>It’s Ann’s voice. She’s not alone, though. Goro hears another voice - Makoto’s. </p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps he has gone somewhere else,” Makoto says. </p><p> </p><p>“Nope! Ren said he’s here,” Ann says. Light from the living room shines into the bedroom. Goro turns away towards the window</p><p> </p><p>Goro wishes that they’d go away, that they’d leave him alone, withering, in bed. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Akechi-kun!” Ann enters the room, and Goro pretends not to have heard her. “Are you okay?” The smell of food permeates his nostrils, but he doesn’t feel hungry right now. “Come on, you have to eat something. And take a shower.”</p><p> </p><p>Goro has no energy to fight them as Ann pulls him up from the bed and leads him by the wrist to the couch. Makoto takes care of the food, opening up the packets of Chinese cuisine. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God, Futaba would kill for these,” Ann grins widely, sifting through Goro’s collection of Featherman Blu-Rays. “Hey, you know, there’s going to be a Featherman convention on Saturday, to celebrate the new season of Featherman.” </p><p> </p><p>Goro scoffs. Of course he knows that. What kind of Featherfan would he be otherwise? However, between coursework and his job, he isn’t sure he can find the time to go. </p><p> </p><p>“Futaba’s been pestering Yuusuke to bring her there, so we decided to make it a group outing,” Ann says. “You wanna come?” She picks out a Featherman movie - Dark Sun - and puts it on with Ren’s help. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have time, especially with-” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, come on. You obviously need time to relax some,” Ann says. “Call in sick or something, right, Mako-chan?” </p><p><br/>“Y-Yes,” Makoto says, clearing her throat just as the movie comes on, the familiar Featherman logo showing up on the screen. “We would have just submitted our theses, so we should have time.”</p><p> </p><p>“And this investigation…”</p><p><br/>“Can wait,” Ann says. “No one has made an attempt on our lives just yet, so I think we’re good. So, whaddya say? Wanna come?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-If you don’t mind my presence…”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not,” Ann says, mouth stuffed full of sweet-and-sour pork. “Alright, it’s settled! We’re going on Saturday! Don’t forget, okay?” </p><p> </p><p>Goro hums, then he stares, enraptured, as the six rangers come on screen, completely ignoring what Ann and Makoto are talking about. The magic of Featherman still captures his heart every single damn time. </p><p><br/>Ann and Makoto only leave after having convinced Goro to take a shower and to sleep early for the night. Goro is grateful they didn’t pry, though he knows that he’s going to have to tell them sooner or later, given that they are going to have to share their findings at some point in time. </p><p> </p><p>For now, as he crashes into bed, exhausted, perhaps he can afford dreams that don’t scream “murderer” at him, dreams not filled with flame and smoke. Dreams of a raven-haired, bespectacled ghost embracing him, telling him he did nothing wrong, telling him that this...this life is all a nightmare. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5tDGZ58jK5Y">Goro</a> dreams again. This time, he is walking with Ren along the river in Inokashira Park. Ren, who is well and alive. Corporeal. Able to be touched.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They share crepes, they watch fowl splash about in the water. They ride a boat meant for couples with no shame in the world.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Inokashira Park. Where the Temsik incident happened,” Ren says. “Right here.” He stomps a foot, crushing a few red spider lilies under his foot. “Say, Goro, do you know what red spider lilies mean?”  </em>
</p><p><em> <br/></em> <em> Goro shakes his head. “I can’t say I do.” </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It symbolises eternal separation,” Ren says. “And old scriptures say that it guides the dead through samsara. The cycle of death and rebirth.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I see.”  </em>
</p><p><em> <br/></em> <em> “About those twins. Do you think Yoshizawa Kasumi loved her sister?”  </em></p><p><em> <br/></em> <em> “What’s this all about?” Goro asks. Something’s wrong. Ren shouldn’t know about that case. It was top secret. Not even Goro knew about the truth of it.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “She died to protect her, right? She pushed her sister away and died in her place. But she wound up killing her sister in the end,” Ren says. His eyes twinkle as he looks up at the sky. “Goro, if a meteorite were to come crashing down on earth at this exact moment, would you do the same for me?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Goro flushes.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Of course I would. What are you talking about?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A sparkle in the sky catches Goro’s attention, and he angles his head up to watch. Something glimmering, something shooting through the sky, blazing a trail of fire.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A meteorite. The Temsik meteorite. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ren! Get out of he-” Goro starts, but stops, rooted to the spot, as Ren regards him with empty sockets, flesh melting from his face.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Earn your redemption, Goro.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The Temsik meteorite crashes. Goro feels no pain, seeing only a flash of light from behind Ren as the boy disintegrates into ashes, scattering in the light breeze, dispersed amongst the red spider lilies.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ren! REN!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wake up, Goro. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V-sr-dZE9qE&amp;t=28s"> 4/15 - FRI - AFTERNOON </a>
</p><p><br/>Another day of classes. Another day of putting on a mask, hiding the nightmares behind that superficial face.</p><p> </p><p>Goro has not yet made any other move to see Maruki. Not when Maruki is going to dangle that horrible truth in front of him and Ren. Goro isn’t sure if Ren has figured it out yet, but he’s not going to ask. </p><p> </p><p>Today, he has another destination in mind. </p><p><br/>Arriving at his destination, Goro finds that the place is as peaceful as per his expectations. He ambles down the sole stone path, branching out like the trunk of a tree. Each road leads to more gravestones, more photographs of loved ones who died. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What are we here for, Goro?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Just someone I want to visit. Two people, actually,” Goro says. </p><p><br/>He stops first at a grave he remembers coming to once, when she was being lowered beneath the soil. Goro stands before it - the stone is chipped at the edges, the framed photograph leaning against it dirtied. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> How horrible. She was killed by her sister, right?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Goro doesn’t answer. Yoshizawa Sumire’s photograph smiles back up at him. A quiet girl; she and her sister threw themselves into gymnastics, determined to wow the world with their performances. Alas, it was not meant to be, not when they were fated to be in that park where the meteorite of Temsik landed.</p><p> </p><p>“Ren. Do you mind?” Goro says, squatting down on the ground, phone as close to the earth as possible. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You mean…?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p> </p><p>He can almost imagine the odd stare he’s garnering from Ren, or any of the other visitors. He isn’t sure if Ren understands just what Goro wants him to do, nor is he sure that Ren <em> can </em>accomplish the task.</p><p> </p><p>Never underestimate the ghost. Goro stares at Sumire’s gravestone even as the world turns red once more. People stop moving, leaves stop swaying in the trees. That one squirrel hangs in the air between two trees.</p><p> </p><p>A girl appears in front of them, dressed in a purple dress, with white frills at the hem. Ren takes form next to Goro, and Goro stands, meeting her eyes.</p><p> </p><p><em> Ah, I’ve seen you before, </em> Sumire says, recovering from her shock. <em> And you...you can see me?  </em></p><p> </p><p>“It’s his power,” Goro says, jabbing at thumb at Ren. </p><p> </p><p><em> I see, </em> Sumire says, a hand on her chin, gaze cast towards the ground. <em> Um...what’s your name, if I may ask? And what business do you have with me? </em></p><p> </p><p>“How rude of me,” Goro says. “My name is Akechi Goro, and I was one of the detectives investigating your murder.” </p><p> </p><p><em> Oh, that’s right. My murder... </em> Sumire looks even sadder than before. She holds her hands together, refusing to meet Goro’s gaze. <em> Please don’t hurt Kasumi. She didn’t do anything wrong. It was me. I was useless… </em></p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t come here to listen to you wallow in your self-pity,” Goro snaps. “And besides, Yoshizawa Kasumi died a long time ago, along with that meteorite. I want answers, Yoshizawa Sumire, and you’d better give them to me.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Goro, this is going a little far, </em>Ren says, stepping between them. His eyes, though ghostly, swirl with strong emotion. Goro narrows his eyes, but knows he’s lost. Ren notices, and once more stands to the side to allow the duo to continue their conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“For starters, I want you to tell me what happened that day in Inokashira Park, about the meteorite that came crashing down. Every single detail, whatever you can remember.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Well, </em> Sumire looks away, and Goro bites back a rude remark. <em> We were walking back from gymnastics training, and were passing by Inokashira Park when the meteorite came out of nowhere. We were the only ones in the park because it was rather late.  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> Kasumi was the one who noticed it first, and she was the one who pushed me away from a shard of the meteorite headed for me. I was saved, but Kasumi...she… </em> Sumire wraps her arm around herself. <em> The shard of the meteorite pierced her chest. I thought it was fatal, but she...she survived, somehow. The doctors told me that.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Survived...what does that word mean anyway? Does it count when Kasumi was merely possessing her dead body? Is Ren surviving as a ghost, as is Sumire? </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But since then, Kasumi wasn’t anything like herself. She refused to go for training, and she’d even lash out at us. She was always alone after that.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What happened then?” Goro asks. “Why did she kill you?” </p><p> </p><p><em> Honestly, I don’t know, </em> Sumire says. <em> She used to be a very kind sister, then she...she...I wasn’t expecting it. She just pulled up a knife and stabbed me. And then...then after I died, she stabbed herself.  </em></p><p> </p><p>That’s the part that Goro doesn’t get. Why in the world did Kasumi stab her own dead body? </p><p> </p><p><em> It’s been a whole year, Yoshizawa-san, </em> Ren says. <em> But what say you we try to save you? Then we can probably save your sister too. </em></p><p> </p><p>Going back one whole year. Is that even possible? Does that mean that Goro will enter a new reality where he never met Ren? </p><p> </p><p>But in that new reality, Ren will never have died. Ren will be hanging out with his friends, making the most out of his life. Ren will have no need of Goro anymore. Goro grits his teeth. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Goro? Is this okay with you?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Goro snaps out of his trance and looks up at Ren. Ren staring at him with those dark eyes. Why does Goro’s opinion matter? </p><p> </p><p>“It’s...fine<em>,” </em>Goro says. “Go back in time and...and save her.” Then they’ll be able to stop Shido’s machinations once and for all. It’s the best ending for everyone. If what he has pieced together from Maruki’s story and Sumire’s story is true, then saving Sumire is getting one step closer to stopping Shido from using Kasumi for his own gains. </p><p> </p><p><em> Alright, Goro. Let’s... </em>Ren trails off. His brow furrows. </p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Stop making it harder for me than it already is, Ren. </p><p> </p><p><em> I can’t go back through time, </em>Ren says.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean you can’t?” Goro asks, attempting to grab Ren by the shoulder, but his hand just passes through him. “Ren?” </p><p> </p><p><em> I can slip into the ghost world, I can speak to ghosts and possess stuff, but...I can’t go back in time, </em>Ren says. Panic rises in Ren’s voice. </p><p> </p><p><em> W-What’s happening? </em> Sumire asks. <em> You said something about saving me and… </em></p><p> </p><p>“The thing is, Ren has the power to travel back in time before a person’s death, and he’ll do all he can to save them,” Goro says. “However, it seems that saving you is not possible at the moment. I think we’ll come back another day.” </p><p> </p><p><em> I-I suppose. Tell Amamiya-senpai to get some rest! </em> Sumire says, plastering on a false smile and waving timidly. <em> I’ll be waiting for the good news!  </em></p><p> </p><p>Ren is in no state to save anyone right now anyway, not with him looking down at his hands, eyes going blank, like that. Goro convinces Ren to go back to the real world with a low whisper in his ear, and he picks his phone up from the ground. </p><p> </p><p>The trip back to the apartment is silent. </p><p> </p><p>Much too silent.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnqfniQseE&amp;t=84s"> 4/15 - FRI - NIGHT </a>
</p><p> </p><p>It is Ann, Ryuji and Yuusuke (the three stooges, as Goro dubs them in his head) who check up on him today, carrying bags of food and beverages, setting them down on the coffee table. There is no mention of the investigation, as the trio begins to talk about their school life, a failed Big Bang Challenge, rumours of a shady clinic who recruits high school students as medical guinea pigs…<br/><br/></p><p>“Oh, right, do you wanna go with us to an art exhibit next Wednesday? Yuusuke-kun’s piece won top place in a competition and so it’s getting put up,” Ann says. “What was it again, Yuusuke? Something about Desire or something?” </p><p> </p><p>“Desire and Hope,” Yuusuke says. “It was a piece based on a magnificent source of inspiration. Ah, yes, it was none other than what was called the ghost world in which I had visited. The crimson hues, reminiscent of <em> raspberries… </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Aaaand </em>we can stop there,” Ryuji says, holding up a hand. The competition must have been pretty recent, then. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? I’d be happy to share my thoughts on-” </p><p><br/>“No thanks,” Ann chirps. “Say, Yuusuke-kun, there was something you wanted to ask Akechi-kun about, right?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” Yuusuke looks up from stuffing his face with Jagariko. “Oh, yes. I’m not sure if you have forgotten about it, Akechi-san, given the slew of events that had happened just recently. Do you recall about sensei’s case that you had asked me about?” </p><p> </p><p>Sensei? Oh, he must mean Madarame. It is safe to say that Goro has completely forgotten about it. </p><p> </p><p>“I found out today that Kaneshiro Junya was released due to the lack of evidence surrounding that particular case,” Yuusuke says. “From sensei, no less.”</p><p> </p><p>“You visited Madarame in prison?” </p><p><br/>“Yes,” Yuusuke says. “I visit him regularly, despite the fact that he was a detestable man. However, this time, Madarame has mentioned something interesting to me, besides the fact that Kaneshiro was released.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did he say?” </p><p> </p><p>Even Ann and Ryuji have both fallen silent, waiting with bated breath. </p><p> </p><p>“He told me,” Yuusuke says, “that he saw a ghost.” </p><p> </p><p>“A ghost? It can’t be Ren-kun, right? Ren-kun was with Akechi-kun the whole time,” Ann says. </p><p> </p><p>“He told me that the world turned red, and he saw a humanoid figure with black hair and spectacles, wearing the Shujin uniform,” Yuusuke says. </p><p> </p><p>Turning the world red...it has to be the doing of a ghost with powers. The only time the ghost world had turned a different colour had been when they were up against that female ghost, the one who had turned the world blue. It had been during the four minutes before Ryuji’s death. </p><p> </p><p>Ren doesn’t reply. </p><p> </p><p>“He also told me that it was this ghost who had possessed him and forced him to give me the order to forge that piece of evidence,” Yuusuke says. “I hope you can interpret this piece of information for me, Akechi-san.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ren has been with me the whole day,” Goro says. </p><p> </p><p>“Could it mean that sensei was lying to me the whole time, then?” Yuusuke asks. “But then what reason would sensei have to lie?” </p><p> </p><p>True. Madarame knows nothing about the ghost world, and probably has never seen Ren before. Yet, if he can describe Ren with so much detail…</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have a twin or something?” Goro asks.</p><p> </p><p>No reply. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, where’s Ren anyway?” Ann asks. “He’s been pretty quiet, don’t you think?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, now that you mention it, I haven’t seen him, or heard him,” Ryuji says, scratching his head. “Think he’s off napping or something?” </p><p> </p><p>“Ren doesn’t need to sleep,” Goro says. “Ren, if you’re here, answer us.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m here. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ren’s voice sounds so...hollow. Ever since they came back from the graveyard, Ren had been closed off, not responding to most of his questions. Is that what it feels like to lose a part of yourself? Does it feel the same as losing a limb? </p><p> </p><p>Why <em> had </em>Ren’s powers disappeared? And so suddenly, too. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s a good thing,” Ann says. “But Ren, you don’t have a twin, right?” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> If I did, I would have told you all.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“That makes sense,” Ryuji says. “But still...you sure this Madarame guy wasn’t lying?” </p><p> </p><p>“It didn’t seem that way,” Yuusuke says. “Even so, you may be right.” Yuusuke slams the packet of Jagariko on the table, startling Goro. “I was a fool to trust a man like him, even in his state of incarceration!” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I wouldn’t call you a fool, per se,” Ann starts.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, more like a sentimental idiot?” Ryuji says. “Dude, he lied to you for years.”</p><p> </p><p>No. What’s strange isn’t that Madarame could have lied. What Goro finds interesting is that Madarame told this piece of information to Yuusuke. Surely he knows he’ll come off as a lunatic…unless he knew from the start that Yuusuke had ties to said ghost. </p><p> </p><p>Yet, Goro is rather certain that Madarame has nothing to do with the ghostly incidents, or of Shido’s assassination attempts of their group. Then that must mean…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Possesses living beings and corpses… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You were deceived,” Goro says, “but not by Madarame himself. The other ghost was speaking to you from using Madarame’s body.”</p><p><br/>“The other ghost? There is <em> another </em>ghost?” Yuusuke asks. </p><p> </p><p>“During Ryuji’s four minutes, we saw it,” Goro says, ignoring how Ann and Yuusuke raise their brows at the mention of Ryuji’s death. Ryuji didn’t tell them, Goro supposes. “We saw another ghost that turned the world blue.”</p><p> </p><p>“So there’s another ghost out there with the same powers as Ren?” </p><p><br/>“I wouldn’t call it the same powers,” Goro says. He pauses, pursing his lips together. “Actually...do you mind if we call Makoto and Futaba-san over?” </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9LIt2xh_gU">When</a> the whole gang has arrived, they are seated around Goro’s coffee table. Futaba places her laptop on it and accesses the Skype app. Haru’s face appears, looking as chipper as ever. </p><p> </p><p>“Haru! You feeling alright?” Ann asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Why yes!” Haru says, smiling. “Mako-chan visited me in the hospital earlier. I was finally allowed visitors today.” </p><p><br/>“That’s great!” Ryuji says. “Now, this guy is-” </p><p> </p><p>“Akechi Goro, right?” Haru says with a smile. “I cannot forget the names and faces of the people who saved my life. Ah, speaking of which, Ren-kun should be here as well, right?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, right, Ren,” Futaba says. “Come on, Renren! Time to make your appearance!” </p><p> </p><p>The television screen fizzles to life, and a sullen Ren appears. Sullen doesn’t seem to be the right word. He appears…drained. He leans against the television frame, only the top half of his head visible. </p><p><br/>“Ren-kun! It’s ever so nice to see you again!” Haru says. Either she is oblivious to or is ignoring Ren’s dejected expression. Or, rather, Ren’s mood appears to be the bomb that can go off any minute, the topic of conversation that no one is willing to touch upon. </p><p> </p><p>“Nice to see you too, Haru,” Ren says, managing a fake smile that Goro can see through in an instant. </p><p> </p><p>“Akechi-kun has something to tell us, it seems,” Makoto says. “If this is regarding the interrogation that we each have to cover on our sides…”</p><p><br/>“There’s no need for that anymore,” Goro says, clearing his throat. “I...I know the culprit. The one behind the arson.”</p><p><br/>“You do? Come on, you gotta tell us!” Ann cries, eyes sparkling. “No wonder they call you the Detective Prince!” </p><p> </p><p>What a joke. Goro has to stop himself from laughing, the muscles in his cheeks twitching. “First, I must address the matter of Madarame’s lie.” </p><p> </p><p>“Madarame’s lie?” Makoto asks. “Isn’t Madarame…”</p><p><br/>“My sensei.”</p><p> </p><p>Ann and Yuusuke quickly fill Makoto, Futaba and Haru in on the details. </p><p><br/>“My guess is that this lie is the work of the other ghost we saw during Ryuji’s four minutes,” Goro says. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, Ryuji’s four minutes? He died?” Futaba is the first to actually ask. </p><p><br/>“Yes. We saved him,” Goro says. “Now, what’s important is what we saw during those four minutes. We saw another ghost at work, a ghost who was able to turn the world blue.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you say that this ghost has different powers from Ren?” Yuusuke says.</p><p> </p><p>“Possessing living beings and corpses,” Goro says. “Yes. This ghost is slightly different.” Different powers...could it be a result of the Temsik radiation? </p><p> </p><p>“So the person who actually lied was not Madarame, but instead this ghost possessing him?” Haru asks. </p><p><br/>“Seems that way,” Makoto says. “Have you ever spoken to this ghost before, Akechi-kun?” </p><p> </p><p>“It was more of a monologue,” Goro says. “Still, the ghost said nothing useful. However, what we may consider is what the objective of this ghost is, and who she really is.” </p><p><br/>“So you know who this ghost is? Wow, that’s kinda impressive,” Ann says, leaning back against her seat.</p><p><br/>“Her name is Yoshizawa Kasumi, the girl who killed her twin sister just over a year ago,” Goro says. “And even knowing the circumstances behind her death...I cannot fathom what sort of motive she would have.” </p><p> </p><p>“Then we’d just have to go up to her and ask her ourselves, right?” Ryuji says. “Sounds like a plan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shush,” Ann hisses. “We don’t have a clue where we can even find her!” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, my hacking skills are pretty much useless if we’re coming up against some supernatural force,” Futaba drawls. She steals another stick of Jagariko. </p><p><br/>“Then we’ll make her come to us,” Goro says. “She has been part of numerous assassination attempts against you all. If we can lure her out, then we can speak to her.”</p><p> </p><p>“But what makes you think that she’s gonna try to kill us again?” Ryuji asks. </p><p> </p><p>“As far as I know, none of us has had another attempt on our lives,” Yuusuke says. </p><p> </p><p>“But Mako-chan and Futaba-chan have not been assassinated before, right?” Ann says worriedly. “If this pattern keeps up, does that mean that…” </p><p> </p><p>“I’d rather avoid...dying if at all possible,” Makoto says with a sigh. </p><p> </p><p>Futaba fidgets with the hem of her jacket. </p><p> </p><p>“I refuse to go through with this.” </p><p> </p><p>The one who speaks up is Ren, glaring at them from the television. “I’m not sure if I can keep saving you every time.” </p><p> </p><p>Goro nods. He understands where Ren is coming from. His powers may be gone, and they still don’t know the cause. If Ren is unable to change their fates of death, there may be no coming back from the dead this time round. </p><p> </p><p>“Ren,” Goro starts. Ren’s eyes glimmer inquisitively from behind his spectacles. “You saved Futaba once, didn’t you? That’s how you came to know of your powers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Saved Futaba?” Ren’s eyes meet Futaba’s. “Yeah, something like that. But that doesn’t mean that I can save her this time round.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, since when?” Ann asks, ignoring the second, quieter part of his statements. After that, the conversation dissolves into chatter, a cacophony of voices that not even Goro can hear his thoughts over. It only dies down when Futaba promises that she’d tell them the details later, because…</p><p> </p><p>“I still have something more to say,” Goro says. “One more thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, right! It’s the identity of the guy who set Ren’s apartment on fire, right?” Ann says</p><p><br/>“Wait, you know who it is?” “Is it Maruki?” “How did you-?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, spit it out!” Futaba’s voice rises above the rest. “Who is it?” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No matter what happens, you know that I’ll stay by your side, right?  </em>
</p><p><br/>Goro glances up at the television, at Ren’s steely eyes boring into him. Ren has figured it out as well, it seems. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s...it’s me.”</p><p> </p><p>There, he’s said it. Now he’s just got to wait for their responses. They can either stay and listen, or get up and leave immediately. </p><p> </p><p>The room is silent for a long while, until Makoto breaks it. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> You </em>? Akechi-kun, this isn’t some joke now, is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s no joke,” Goro says, shaking his head. “My memory is hazy, but given the clues, it’s the only plausible solution.” </p><p> </p><p>“The clues?” Haru asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Nightmares. What Maruki said,” Goro says, shaking his head. His eyes are on the carpet. “The fact that I can hear Ren sometimes when none of you can.”</p><p> </p><p>“No way,” Ann says, shaking her head. “I’m not going to believe it!”</p><p><br/>“For real? Does this mean you’re going to kill us too?” Ryuji says, gritting his teeth. “Yo, this ain’t a trap, right?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s not,” Goro says. “I…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, shut up,” Futaba mutters. “I mean, we gotta listen to what he’s got to say, right? As the guy who probably killed Ren.”</p><p> </p><p>“I cannot defend myself,” Goro says, hanging his head. “I don’t remember much about the incident, or that I was even there in the first place.” Only the fire. Only the flames. </p><p> </p><p>“Goro, you don’t remember anything about the arson?” Ren asks. Now everyone turns to face the television. Ren still peers at Goro with those questioning eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“No, I...only the fire. Maybe I passed out then, but…” Oh God. The sudden realisation dawns on him. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not dead and possessing your own corpse, if that’s what you’re thinking. I saved you the first night you moved in, remember?” Ren says. “Yoshizawa may be able to control corpses, but she can control living beings too.” </p><p><br/>“So you were controlled by Yoshizawa-san?” Makoto says.</p><p> </p><p>“Quite frankly, I have no idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I guess the only way forward is to ask Yoshizawa herself,” Ryuji says. “So...what? Should we give up on this whole interview thing?” </p><p><br/>“Yes,” Makoto says. “I think it’s for the best. Also, I’m somewhat interested in why you were the one possessed.” </p><p><br/>“Perhaps I was just passing by on the streets,” Goro says. “They must have just chosen the person closest to the apartment.” </p><p> </p><p>“I doubt that’s it, though,” Haru says. “With all the planning and assassinations, whoever is the mastermind behind this wants to erase anyone who has ties with the meteorite incident, right? Would they be so careless as to use just anyone off the streets?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would they let them live till now?” Makoto continues. “Why not have them die in the fire as well?” </p><p> </p><p>Questions. So many questions that Goro has no answers to. Of course he doesn’t. He’s just a normal, university student...now caught up in a forgotten past and supernatural crimes.</p><p><br/>“I know someone who might know something,” Ren says. “But Goro has to be okay with this first.”</p><p> </p><p>There is only one person that Ren can be referring to. It seems that Goro will have to pay him a visit sooner or later. Goro feels numerous eyes on him, asking for permission. Asking someone like <em> him, </em>who can’t even remember if he killed someone, for permission to continue the investigation. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be fine,” Goro says. “I’ll speak to him on...on Monday, if that’s alright with you.”</p><p><br/>“Naturally,” Makoto says. “We <em> are </em>going to that convention tomorrow, correct?” </p><p> </p><p><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gFFOXwniVKw">The</a> topic shifts so abruptly, so quickly, that Goro is thankful for it. Futaba shrieks about that panel hosted by her favourite Youtubers about what may transpire in the next season. Yuusuke speaks of the art exhibit he has submitted a Featherman piece to (“You sure got a lot of time on your hands, man,” Ryuji comments.). Even Haru suggests buying a few Featherman merchandise to spice up Goro’s apartment.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, have you <em> seen </em>the amount of merch he has?” Ryuji says, leaning back against the chair. “It’s like a shrine at this point.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do <em> not </em>,” Goro huffs. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, there’s like, one whole shelf of yaoi doujinshi over there,” Futaba gestures to the bookshelf. “Like, you know, those R-18 and over-” </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up! And how did you even know that?” </p><p><br/>“You’re talking to the hacking genius over here!” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s not the damn point! This is an invasion of privacy!” </p><p> </p><p>A sudden meowing catches them off guard. There, standing by the open window, is Morgana, the cat purring as it licks at its paws. </p><p> </p><p>“Ooh! Morgana!” Ann smiles, reaching over and petting its head. Morgana yowls and lands on its feet, strutting over to Goro and curling up in his lap. Goro lays a hand on Morgana’s head as Morgana stares dead into his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Then, all of a sudden, he feels...sleepy.</p><p> </p><p>And so, Goro sleeps.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DBEfhh6bkW8">“Why</a> did you kill me?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You murderer!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You should just die!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Voices. Too many for Goro to handle. Not even covering his ears can he block them out, flush their accusations out of his systems. Murderous faces, bloodied features...unrecognisable corpses.  </em>
</p><p><em> <br/></em> <em> They assail him, grabbing for his limbs, for his torso, keeping him bound and chained to his crimes, the murders.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That’s right. He murdered his friends. The first friends he has ever made.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “YOU KILLED ME!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “WeReN’t We FrIeNdS?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’lLnE vEr FoRgI vEyO u!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “dIeLiKeThEtRaShYoUaRe!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Stop it! Please! I’m begging you! Stop! Stop! Stop! I SAID STOP!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>When Goro comes to, when he truly opens his eyes, he’s standing in a pool of blood, in front of the kitchenette, panting heavily. </p><p><br/>“Goro! Are you okay?” </p><p> </p><p>The pain. God! The pain! Goro screams and drops the knife he’s holding, stained with his own blood. He dares not even glance down at his hand that he’s sliced to ribbons. Blood drips to the floor, the pieces of flesh cut so deeply that even the white of the bones can be seen. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Ann is by his side in a second, a hand on his shoulder. “Akechi-kun! Oh my God…” Goro hears the sound of retching as he blinks away the tears in his eyes. The world goes red once more.</p><p><br/>Ren appears in front of him, a ghostly hand coming up to touch Goro’s cheek, staring into his eyes filled with worry and fear. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Goro, are you okay? The ghost left, right?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ren’s hand is warm. Or is it just Goro’s imagination? </p><p> </p><p><em> I’m so glad...but Goro, your hand… </em> Ren stares down at it, at the horrendous abomination that it has been reduced to. <em> Shit...it’s all my fault… </em></p><p> </p><p>“I don’t remember what happened,” Goro says. There is a faint cloudiness in his head. The world is spinning, and the blood thrums loudly in his ears. “I…” </p><p> </p><p>The nausea is too much for Goro to handle. His other hand comes up to his head, trying to contain the damage, the shock to his system. His eyelids feel like lead, and he can barely feel his legs anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Ren is shouting. Then, more screaming. Colour returns to the world again, and Goro shuts his eyes listening to the terrified voices of the people around him. </p><p> </p><p>*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Case of ???</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No deaths either :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dXO5_k_oDdM&amp;t=13s"> ??/?? - ??? - ??? </a>
</p><p> </p><p>I’m...floating. </p><p> </p><p>Where am I? </p><p> </p><p>Oh. Right. The pain. My hand. It’s gone now. Useless. Always useless. Ever since I was a child. Ever since my mother killed herself in front of me. Ever since my father took me in. Useless. Useless. </p><p> </p><p>Useless. </p><p> </p><p>What is...piece of…It’s shining...my heart...is shining. Why is my heart shining? </p><p> </p><p>Is that...a voice? </p><p> </p><p>It’s a voice. </p><p> </p><p>It’s the voice of someone I know. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wake up, Goro. Please. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gof7jhz_dwI&amp;t=38s"> 4/18 - MON - MORNING </a>
</p><p> </p><p>When Goro opens his eyes, all he sees is white. A whole lot of white. And beeping. What’s that beeping? </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, it appears that you are awake.”</p><p> </p><p>That’s not Ren. Goro can barely turn his head. He tries to look at the speaker through his peripheral vision. Said speaker is sitting by his bedside, reading a thick book. He slips his bookmark between the pages and places the tome on the bedside table.</p><p> </p><p>It takes Goro a couple of seconds to realise who the one speaking is. It’s Maruki. </p><p> </p><p>“Your friends are waiting for you outside,” Maruki says. “Well, two of them, actually. I have to let the doctor know you are awake.” </p><p> </p><p>Goro understands partly why Maruki is here. No sane person would stab their hand so many times. Of course, no one would believe him if he ever talked about ghosts. Except, maybe a few people. </p><p> </p><p>Maruki stands to leave. “Oh, that’s right. Your phone’s beside you, with someone you ought to see.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, the door clicks shut behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Goro watches as the world turns red around him and Ren appears, levitating right above him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Thank God you’re alive.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>What happened? Goro asks. What happened to me? </p><p> </p><p><em> You were taken over by Kasumi, </em> Ren says. <em> She tried to use you to assassinate everyone, but then you somehow managed to...break free from that. </em> He lowers his gaze. <em> Thanks, Goro. I really...really appreciate it.  </em></p><p> </p><p>What? For not killing your friends? </p><p> </p><p><em> For not killing </em> our <em> friends. Speaking of which, I think they’re coming in now.  </em></p><p> </p><p>The door opens quietly, and it’s Futaba who enters first, followed by Ann. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, we brought snacks,” Ann says, holding up several plastic bags. Too many plastic bags for just snacks. Definitely too many. Futaba, on the other hand, is holding a laptop. </p><p><br/>“Well, they said no more than two non-family visitors,” Futaba says. “Well, sucks to be them.” Goro is quite certain that visitors may only start visiting after the doctor has ensured that his condition is stable. Futaba throws open her laptop lid and reveals her Skype app already open, showing the others on screen. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Akechi! You’re alive, huh?” Ryuji is the first to speak. “Man, you really scared us, you know that?” </p><p> </p><p>“Indeed,” Makoto says. “However, Ren explained the situation to us, and we are glad that we managed to get you to the hospital in time.”</p><p> </p><p>“We cleaned your kitchenette up for you,” Yuusuke says, “with tons of detergent. I’m surprised that you do not even own a broom or a mop.”</p><p><br/>“Hey, cut that out, guys,” Ann says, but there’s a smile on her face. She turns to Goro. “Oh yeah, we put together some of our funds to buy you some decent household cleaning supplies, by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>There was no need for them to help someone like him. Even if it is something this trivial. </p><p> </p><p>“But still, that was some real shit you went through,” Ryuji says. “You sure you’re okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine,” Goro says breathily. Whatever drugs he’s pumped into his system is helping to lessen the pain, definitely. “I’m just...disoriented.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good,” Futaba says. “I hope you get discharged soon, by the way. Oh right.” She turns to the screen. “Mind if I end this call? I’ve got something to show Akechi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Makoto says. “Haru wishes for your quick recovery as well. Stay safe, Akechi-kun, and we’ll visit whenever we can.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, the call ends just as the door opens and the doctor enters the room. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh crap.” Futaba grins as she stuffs her laptop back into its bag. The doctor folds his arms. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought I said no visitors yet?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oops, sorry,” Ann says in a honey-sweet voice. Goro wants to puke, and Ren’s laugh tinkles in his ears. “I guess we’ll just be leaving now. Bye <em> bye </em>!” Grabbing Futaba’s wrist, she drags her away and out of the room, almost bumping into Maruki while they’re at it. </p><p> </p><p><em> What was </em> that <em> all about? </em></p><p> </p><p>Who knows, Goro replies. He twists his face into one of neutrality as the doctor approaches him. He does the necessary procedures, and declares Goro’s state stable. He leaves Goro to Maruki and leaves the room. </p><p> </p><p>“I assume you’ve figured it out,” Maruki says, settling down on a chair beside the bed. </p><p><br/>“Something like that.” </p><p> </p><p>“So this incident...it was because of Kasumi, wasn’t it?” Maruki says, sounding distraught. </p><p> </p><p><em> Yes, it was </em> , Ren says. <em> Kasumi possessed Goro. If not for Goro’s willpower, the rest of them would be lying in a morgue right now.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“So that was another of Shido’s assassination attempts,” Maruki says, touching his chin. “Could Kasumi be possessing one of your friends in order to get close to you?” </p><p> </p><p>“No,” Goro says. “I should have seen it coming, but she was possessing Morgana, a cat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, that cat that Amamiya-kun carried to school with him,” Maruki says. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hey, stop revealing my embarrassing secrets.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“My apologies, Amamiya-kun,” Maruki chuckles. “Akechi-kun, you mentioned that she was possessing Morgana?” </p><p> </p><p>“If she wanted to use me to kill the others, then she should have done that the moment everyone was summoned and let their guard down,” Goro says. “But the moment I felt her taking over is when Morgana crawled into my lap. It was a feeling of sleepiness and I lost consciousness. The next thing I knew, I had stabbed…” Goro trails off. </p><p> </p><p>“I see,” Maruki says. “Akechi-kun, I believe there are more memories you’re still repressing. More memories that you don’t want to remember.” </p><p> </p><p>“Memories that I’m still repressing?” He still has his painful childhood memories intact. He’s been passed from foster home to foster home, ridiculed in schools for being “too smart”, finally managing to reunite with his father…</p><p> </p><p>Wait.</p><p><br/>Who <em> is </em>his father? </p><p> </p><p>He attended high school, where he joined the police force as an official detective in his third year. He solved the case - or thought he did, at least - of the twins’ deaths, and proceeded to live a relatively normal high school life. He graduated and went on to college, where he is studying criminal justice now. </p><p> </p><p>“I have no recollections of my father,” Goro says. “After high school, I found my own apartment and moved out from my father’s house, but I…” He holds his head. “I don’t remember my father at all, or why I left.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that all…?” Maruki asks. “What about the experiment?” </p><p><br/>“Experiment?” </p><p> </p><p>“The Temsik experiment,” Maruki says. “It was classified information, but the Temsik experiment was a project whereby a certain boy was to have a fragment of the Temsik meteorite inserted into him, and was to be killed to produce a spirit with the same powers as Yoshizawa Kasumi.”</p><p> </p><p>Goro gulps. </p><p> </p><p>“You were the test subject in that experiment, Akechi-kun,” Maruki says. “Volunteered by your own father.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I’m not dead,” Goro says, narrowing his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“No, you’re not,” Maruki says. “You’re not dead, only because Shido found another use for you.”</p><p><br/>“What?” </p><p><br/>“Think,” Maruki says. “If you were going to commit crimes and you wanted someone to cover it up, it would be best to build an army of supernatural warriors who can manipulate people, and there would be no evidence to link Shido to the crime. That was exactly what he was aiming for.”</p><p><br/>“And what does that have to do with me?” </p><p> </p><p>“A high school student named Amamiya Ren was his first target,” Maruki says. “I’m sure you can guess why you were involved in his…murder.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was…” Goro starts, a hand reaching to touch his chest. A piece of the Temsik inserted into him, and the fact that he was at the scene… “I had the Temsik with me. Ren was supposed to be under Shido’s thumb.”</p><p> </p><p>“Supposed to, being the keyword,” Maruki says. “Shido was so blinded by the prospects of this new project to help him ascend the political ladder that he forgot that the ghosts have personalities of their own. They have memories of their past lives and they have their loyalties.” </p><p> </p><p><em> Of course I didn’t accept his offer, if that’s what you’re thinking, </em> Ren says. <em> Besides, he didn’t ask me personally. It was Kasumi who did.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“So you knew Kasumi before all this?” </p><p> </p><p><em> Yeah, </em> Ren says. <em> Except I didn’t know she was involved in all this, you know.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“But why Kasumi would want to work under Shido is another question altogether,” Maruki says. “You look tired, Akechi-kun. Perhaps it is time to wrap up this conversation.” </p><p> </p><p>Goro hums gratefully. Maruki promises to keep in touch, and leaves Goro to his musings. </p><p> </p><p>“There are so many unanswered questions,” Goro mumbles.</p><p> </p><p><em> Tell me about it, </em>Ren says. </p><p> </p><p>“You were approached by Kasumi before, right?” Goro says. “Why didn’t you tell me?” </p><p> </p><p><em> Didn’t think it was anything important. Besides, I kinda forgot </em>, Ren says.</p><p> </p><p>How interesting that he didn’t threaten to hurt your friends, Goro thinks. </p><p> </p><p><em> Yeah, you’re right, </em> Ren nods. <em> I didn’t hear about that at all.  </em></p><p> </p><p>How strange.</p><p> </p><p>Goro lays on his back, staring at the ceiling being the only thing he can do. A sudden thought pops into his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, that Featherman convention,” Goro mumbles. “We were supposed to go together on Saturday.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh. That. I mean, after that whole fiasco, none of them could really bring themselves to go. They were really worried, you know.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Or so I heard.”</p><p> </p><p>Ren laughs, seemingly more relaxed than he was.</p><p> </p><p><em> So now what? </em> Ren asks. <em> We know that you have a piece of Temsik inside of you. And Shido may still get Kasumi to come after you.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Goro throws his good arm over his eyes. What to do indeed? First things first, they must come into contact with Kasumi. And the fact that Ren couldn’t sense her at all when he snuck up on them with Morgana...she proves to be a formidable foe. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll have to proceed with luring her out,” Goro says. “From what we know, Shido is still hell-bent on assassinating us, so we’re going to use that to our advantage.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Do we...have to put our friends’ lives in danger?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Goro says. He pauses, removing his arm. “I’m done with people dying for that sick fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Then I assume you’ve got some kind of plan?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. Who do you think I am? But I’m going to need your help for this, Ren.” </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnqfniQseE&amp;t=104s"> 4/20 - WED - MORNING </a>
</p><p> </p><p>The day they put their plan into motion. Goro has been discharged from the hospital, told that he’d have to wear a cast and return to Maruki for regular counselling sessions. He’d just barely avoided going to rehabilitation. </p><p> </p><p>He returns to his apartment with Makoto’s help, finding it empty. Of course it would be. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll leave you to it, then,” Makoto says. “Futaba’s got the apartment bugged. We’ll be watching from her house.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Goro nods. “It really means a lot.” At least this added layer of security will be able to put his mind a little more at ease. </p><p> </p><p>Makoto leaves, and Goro closes the door behind him. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like I have broken bones,” Goro grumbles, looking down at his cast. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You fucked your hand up quite badly, though. Almost did away with like, two fingers. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t need you to remind me,” Goro says loudly. He sits down on his couch, turning his head to the window. The sky is blue, the birds chirping cheerily like it’s any other day. </p><p> </p><p>Goro is now alone, with no one but Ren for company.</p><p> </p><p>A prime opportunity for a well-timed suicide. An already-unstable university student who is unable to stand the pressure of the competitive education of today suddenly decides to kill himself in a fit. </p><p> </p><p>He opens the window, and the light breeze whistles outside. Everything has been arranged. It’s high time for their target to show themselves.</p><p> </p><p>As expected, a flash of black appears at the window, complete with a swishing white tail and a yellow scarf. Morgana. Morgana squirms through the grilles and hops onto the ground, approaching Goro more warily this time. </p><p> </p><p>The same trick will not work twice. </p><p> </p><p>The world turns blue before his eyes and Goro sees a red ball of flame rising to take the shape of a girl who looks remarkably like Sumire, apart from the fact that her hair is tied up in a ponytail. </p><p> </p><p><em> I’m not going to kill you, </em>Kasumi says. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want you to kill me either.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Your father told me to tell you to return to him, by the way, </em>Kasumi says.</p><p> </p><p>“My father? How do you know my father?” Goro asks. He doesn’t even know who his own father is. </p><p> </p><p>Kasumi blinks. <em> Are you joking?  </em></p><p> </p><p>“No, I most certainly am <em> not </em>,” Goro says, feeling the petty need to emphasise his last word. “I have memory loss, alright? Memory loss of some parts of my life, including the Temsik experiment.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So you know nothing. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, and I was hoping you’d explain it to me.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I have no obligation to do that.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Goro grits his teeth. Kasumi is right. She has absolutely no reason to help him at all. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I have a question.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Silence.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You visited my sister recently, am I right? Is she doing well?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you care?” Goro says. “You killed her.”</p><p> </p><p><em> So I did, </em> Kasumi says, a tinge of regret in her tone. <em> It was the only way to save her. Save her from the Temsik experiment. I wasn’t going to let her become Shido’s pawn as well.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Shido…” The name of the one they have to take down. “Anyway, Sumire-san is doing as well as she can as a ghost.” </p><p> </p><p><em> That’s good to hear, </em> Kasumi says. <em> I don’t know if she’ll ever forgive me. I didn’t have time to explain it to her, but it’s good that she isn’t living her afterlife under someone else’s thumb. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Maybe,” Goro mutters. Living under someone else’s thumb, hmm? </p><p> </p><p><em> Yoshizawa-san, </em> Ren speaks up for the first time in this whole conversation. <em> I have a proposal for you.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A proposal?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Yeah, to stop Shido, </em> Ren says. <em> Why not we team up?  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> Team up? </em>Kasumi seems to consider the idea. </p><p> </p><p><em> Yeah, I can’t stand sitting around while Shido’s plotting the deaths of all my friends, </em> Ren says. <em> But you’re our only connection to Shido at this point in time. Besides, we both have powers. With two ghosts with ghost tricks, we’re sure to be able to… </em></p><p> </p><p><em> And how do you intend on stopping him, then? </em> Kasumi asks, regarding both Goro and Ren with suspicion. <em> Even if you have my help, Shido is set to be the next prime minister of Japan.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“This whole thing started because he found out about your ghost tricks, right?” Goro says. “If we can stop that from happening…”</p><p> </p><p><em> The Temsik meteorite would then be treated as just another space rock, </em>Ren finishes. </p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps by wiping his memory…” </p><p> </p><p><em> It’s not that easy, </em> Kasumi says. <em> Of course, whoever I possess will lose a bit of their memories, but I cannot control just which memories they’ll lose.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Yoshizawa-san, if I may ask, why are you working for Shido? Is he holding some kind of sway over you?” </p><p> </p><p><em> No, he’s not </em> , Kasumi says, <em> but he’s promised me something. He’s promised me that he would find a way to help us - me and my sister, move on.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“And has he?” </p><p> </p><p><em> What do you think? I wouldn’t still be working for him if he did </em> , Kasumi says uncomfortably. <em> Look, there’s no getting out of this without a few sacrificial lambs, alright? Once I kill all your friends, he’ll tell me how to move on, and Sumire and I can finally leave this world together. </em>Her eyes flash dangerously.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that all you came to tell us? To give up on our friends?” Goro says. </p><p> </p><p>Kasumi bites her lip. </p><p> </p><p>“There must be something more. This pact, this liaison...you must have wanted it too, or else you wouldn’t have approached us,” Goro says, standing up, towering over Kasumi. “You have a plan, Yoshizawa-san, and I want to hear what it is.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Well... </em> Kasumi sighs deeply. <em> I suppose I could tell you. However, you may have to say goodbye to the past one year you have lived. </em></p><p> </p><p><em> What do you mean? </em>Ren asks. </p><p> </p><p><em> I’m not sure you know this, but you cannot go back through time to the four minutes if the person has been dead for over a day, </em> Kasumi says. <em> If you have tried to save Sumire, this is why.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Goro can almost feel the relief washing through Ren. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> However, Akechi-san and I are different. We possess a part of the Temsik meteorite within our bodies.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“So?” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This means that time has stopped for our bodies. No matter what we do, we cannot grow a day older. We’re fated to remain as we are. This is, as I know, due to the radiation of the meteorite as well.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Then we can attempt to save you, Yoshizawa-san?” Goro says. “We can save you from your death by meteorite, and thus we can prevent Shido from making use of your powers. We can change this reality.” </p><p> </p><p><em> That was what I was thinking, </em> Kasumi says. <em> But this plan comes with one big drawback for the two of you, as well as everyone else whom you have saved. You will lose the one year that you have lived up till now. To lose time is to lose much, as they say.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“But we’ll retain memories of it, right?” Goro says. “And besides, I don’t want this reality if it means that I’m going to...I’m going to live forever.” The idea of eternal life...it makes him sick to the gut. </p><p> </p><p><em> I’m with you </em> , Ren says. <em> If we stop the meteorite from hitting Yoshizawa-san and causing all this trouble, then I’ll be alive too.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“We’ll do it,” Goro tells her. They have nothing to lose, after all. </p><p> </p><p><em> I see </em> , Kasumi nods, pressing her lips together. <em> Very well. My body is currently within Shido’s residence. He wants to keep an eye on me, so I don’t go out into the public and blow his cover.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“There’s no way I’m getting in there, then,” Goro says. </p><p> </p><p><em> No, </em> Kasumi shakes her head. <em> In fact, I think </em> you <em> are our ticket in there, Akechi-san. You see, Shido is your father. </em></p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sRsoqlhv-HU"> 4/20 - WED - AFTERNOON </a>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Akechi-kun!” </p><p> </p><p>Goro arrives at the art gallery that Yuusuke is to display his work at. The place is quiet, like what Goro would expect. The only people still talking boisterously is the group that he is (perhaps unfortunately) meeting up with. Ah, even Haru is here. </p><p> </p><p>“You actually came,” Futaba says, pushing her spectacles further up the bridge of her nose. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Goro says. It’s likely to be the last time he would be spending an afternoon with his friends, after all. Their plan to infiltrate Shido’s residence will take place tomorrow, on Thursday. He’s going to make the most that he can of today. </p><p> </p><p>“Just a heads-up,” Ryuji says, “but none of us here can really appreciate fine art. We’re just here ‘cause Yuusuke asked us to come.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, don’t be mean,” Ann says, whacking Ryuji on the head.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Yuusuke, by the way?” Goro asks. Yuusuke’s blue hair and height will usually make him stand out even in this crowd of colourful individuals, but for now, he is nowhere to be seen. </p><p> </p><p>“Somewhere inside, I would presume,” Makoto says. “Oh, is Ren with you, by the way?” </p><p> </p><p>Goro holds up his phone. “Of course. Couldn’t miss this for the world, he said.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hey, don’t put words into my mouth.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They walk around the gallery, glancing at all the pieces of splashes of colour and lines, meaning hidden behind the hues and tints that Goro can barely begin to interpret. Haru and Makoto try to understand each painting, each sculpture, while Futaba just compares them to scenes from Featherman and other forms of popular culture. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, there he is!” Ryuji cries, and the group heads on over to where Yuusuke is standing, in front of his own painting - the piece named Desire and Hope. The background is a mix of shades of mauve, burgundy and rose red, an accurate representation of the colours of the ghost world, while in the middle is what appears to be a flame, a blue flame with exaggerated details. </p><p> </p><p>“You should have just named it Ren,” Futaba says. “Inari, you always had the worst naming sense.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do not,” Yuusuke says, folding his arms as he stands a distance from the few people admiring his work. </p><p> </p><p>“And I’m not sure how this represents Desire either,” Ann says. “Maybe Ren is like, the hope, or something, but I don’t see how the ghost world is supposed to be Desire.”</p><p><br/>Yuusuke, Ann and Ryuji somehow get into a heated argument. Futaba loses interest and pulls Goro away to look at some other exhibit while Makoto and Haru attempt to quell the commotion. </p><p> </p><p>“While those guys are being idiots, you sure you’re okay with this?” Futaba asks. They’re now standing relatively close to the exit and pretending to admire a statue made of leaves and a shoe. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Goro says. “I’m sorry we didn’t consult the rest of you earlier…”</p><p><br/>“It’s fine,” Futaba says. “I mean, we want Ren to be alive too. Besides, I’d rather live in a world where I didn’t die.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Ren did mention having saved you before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Futaba says. “I was in the cafe when the fire broke out. I managed to drag dumb Sojiro out of there, but then I got crushed under some rubble. Man, it hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>Indeed, the memories of their deaths are retained. Goro gulps. Even now he can still feel the phantom knife digging into his guts. </p><p> </p><p>“But then I saw Ren, but he wasn’t the same,” Futaba says. “He reached out to me, and I reached out to him, so…”</p><p> </p><p>“Then that’s when you and Ren went back four minutes before your death,” Goro says. “And Ren saved you.”</p><p><br/>“Yup,” Futaba nods. “After that, I didn’t see Ren again, because I was told he was dead. I didn’t think he’d be a ghost, though, until you moved in and I saw him for myself. I thought the rumours were just that. Rumours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ren really means a lot to you all,” Goro observes.</p><p><br/>“You could say he helped us with a lot of our problems,” Futaba says. “I used to be a shut-in after my mother’s death, and he helped me gain the courage to get out there. The others have faced something similar, I think. To pay him back, we really want to save him, even if it means leaving behind this one year.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not a one year of fun memories either, so I’m okay with it.” Futaba takes a deep breath. “Yeah, it’s kinda scary, but at least everyone doesn’t have to suffer, you know. Everyone wouldn’t be living in fear of their lives, and the twins would be alive, and Ren would be alive too.”</p><p> </p><p>Goro laughs. Futaba glares at him. “What?” </p><p><br/>“Nothing,” Goro says, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “You really have the apartment bugged, don’t you? I didn’t even mention any of that right in front of you.”</p><p><br/>“Oh, yeah. I mean, what did you expect?” Futaba grins. “Now that you’re living there, you should be prepared to have a taste of Futaba’s genius!” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, we were looking for you!” </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the group meets up with them, with nothing but smiles on their faces and looks of exasperation on Makoto’s and Haru’s. Ann suggests going out for crepes after the exhibition is over, while Ryuji insists on getting ramen. Yuusuke, unhelpfully, says that he prefers ice-cream. </p><p> </p><p>They leave the exhibition, pretending nothing is wrong. Pretending that tomorrow isn’t going to be the last day they live in this reality. </p><p> </p><p>Goro can’t say he isn’t grateful. At least he isn’t alone this time round. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wfh9hhjI6rQ"> 4/20 - WED - EVENING </a>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hello.” </p><p> </p><p><em> Ah, you’re back, </em> Sumire says, smiling. It drops away rather quickly as she lifts her hands to her mouth in a gasp. <em> What happened?!  </em></p><p> </p><p>“A minor incident,” Goro says. “I have a message from your sister.”</p><p> </p><p><em> From Kasumi? What does she have to say? </em> Goro doesn’t miss the way her shoulders slump and the way she plays with her fingers. </p><p> </p><p><em> She says she’s sorry, </em> Ren says. <em> And that you shouldn’t worry about her.  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> Ah, really? </em> Sumire doesn’t look convinced. <em> I always believed that Kasumi didn’t...well...I always believed in her. Even if she was the one who murdered me.  </em></p><p> </p><p>It was the best thing that Kasumi could do. If she hadn’t killed Sumire, then Shido would have arranged for her assassination, and turned her into a ghost with powers just like Kasumi. Even so…their circumstances are just too cruel.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to save both you and your sister,” Goro says.</p><p> </p><p><em> So forgive her, okay? </em>Ren says, giving her a soft smile. </p><p> </p><p>It seems to perk Sumire up, even just the tiniest bit. She beams, bows and thanks them once more. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’ll believe in you, Ren-senpai, Akechi-san!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Goro then takes his leave from the graveyard. The wind blows as he wanders out into the empty streets, save for a few cars and pedestrians. He stares up at the night sky, eyes fixed on the clusters of stars that begin to appear, the full moon a giant sphere weaving in and out of a sea of clouds.</p><p> </p><p>Tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day they are going to change this reality, this godforsaken reality. </p><p> </p><p>And there is absolutely no room for failures.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Case of the Final Rewind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yoshizawa Kasumi's 4 minutes before death</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1owvnnHhPSI"> 4/21 - THURS - MORNING  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>“Is this Shido-san?” </p><p><br/>“Who is this?” </p><p><br/>“How interesting that you don’t even remember my voice. Has your memory gotten rusty?” </p><p> </p><p>“How did you get this number?” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s not important. I am standing outside of your residence, Shido-san. I have serious matters to discuss with you pertaining to the Temsik experiment.”</p><p> </p><p>“You fool!” Shido’s voice booms over the line. “Do not mention that over a <em> phone call </em>!” </p><p> </p><p>“I see, Shido-san. My apologies,” Goro says, tilting his head. “Now, it’s getting rather cold out. Are you going to let your son freeze out here in the cold?” </p><p> </p><p>He hears a near-inaudible growl through the phone. He dances a little victory dance. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hey, don’t get so cocky yet.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The automatic doors of the penthouse opens, and Goro strides in, the doors shutting behind them. The interior of Shido’s house is even more extravagant and self-indulgent than Goro expected. Shiny knickknacks and campaign banners decorate the walls, complete with a giant chandelier that hangs above the living room. </p><p> </p><p>It looks almost like a castle, the living room simply a place to entertain guests, nothing more, nothing less. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It lacks personality.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That’s because Shido’s personality is too horrible for him to ever show anyone, Goro thinks. Ren snorts.</p><p> </p><p>Shido is waiting for him just down the hallway, striding out of what appears to be an office. He wears a glare, as if threatening to paralyse Goro where he stands. Goro narrows his eyes. This man, this despicable man, is the one responsible for forcing that experiment onto him, the one responsible for Ren’s death, for Yuusuke’s death, for all their friends’ deaths.</p><p> </p><p>“You wretch. Why have you decided to return?” Shido says, peering at Goro from behind those orange-tinted lenses. </p><p> </p><p><em> Hey, his bald head’s so shiny </em>, Ren chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>Goro bites back the smile on his face, muscles twitching. He has half a mind to tell Ren to stop that, because this mission <em> must </em>succeed and if he steps out of line for even a second…</p><p> </p><p>“What is wrong with a child seeking out their parent?” Goro says, feigning composure. That line made him cringe ever so badly. “Regarding the-”</p><p> </p><p>“What have you found out?” </p><p> </p><p>“I have a few leads, but nothing concrete,” Goro says. “I would like to hear more details from you, Father. Firstly, I would like to know what Kamoshida, Madarame, Kaneshiro and Okumura have to do with the Temsik experiment.”</p><p><br/>“They didn’t,” Shido says, huffing. He turns his back on Goro, then invites him into his office. “We will speak more inside.”</p><p> </p><p>Goro’s face darkens, but follows Shido inside anyway. If he wants to be able to figure out this entire case, he is going to have to pull every last bit of information out of Shido. He’s got to play his cards right.</p><p> </p><p>Shido’s office is almost as big as his living room, with the same model of chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The office is almost empty, save for a mahogany desk in the middle, piled high with paperwork. A penholder stands at the corner, a laptop with its lid closed in front of the chair.</p><p> </p><p>Shido sits down, and Goro stands, the desk the only thing separating them.</p><p> </p><p>“Kamoshida was nothing more than a schoolteacher fired for perverted acts,” Shido says. “He was desperate, so I had him commit a little crime for a new chance at life. He was easy to manipulate.” </p><p> </p><p>So Kamoshida was nothing more than a hitman who had nothing to do with the Temsik experiment. What about Madarame, Kaneshiro and Okumura, then? </p><p> </p><p>“Madarame was only useful because of his pupil. That young, talented forger,” Shido continues. “I couldn’t very well lose that talent, so I had Madarame admit to the crime of forging. With that arrest, no one would suspect that the streak of forgeries would continue.” </p><p> </p><p>So there had already been a string of forged evidence presented at trials, and it was all because of this guy making use of Yuusuke’s ability? Unforgivable. Goro clenches a fist ever so slightly. Shido doesn’t notice.</p><p><br/>“Kaneshiro was supposed to be proven guilty and sentenced to death,” Shido says. “It was not in my plans to let him walk free. I have already arranged for an assassination order to be carried out tonight.” </p><p> </p><p>Tonight. Thank goodness they are changing history now, in the afternoon. So Yuusuke’s forged evidence was meant to prove Kaneshiro guilty of his crime...Given that he was a mafia boss, it is likely that he had a hand in some underhanded dealings with Shido, and now Shido is trying to cover up his tracks. </p><p> </p><p>“Okumura was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time,” Shido concludes. “Also, he was getting a little too big for his britches.”</p><p><br/>“Okumura Haru was kidnapped instead of killed,” Goro says. “Unlike the fates of her other friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because those good-for-nothings couldn’t complete the job!” Shido slams his fist on the desk. The desk wobbles. The penholder falls onto its side, writing materials spilling out. “I wouldn’t have had to deal with the cleanup otherwise!” </p><p> </p><p>So using Haru to demand ransom from the Sugimura Group, Shido was trying to force them into bankruptcy to take over the company? For financial aid, perhaps? </p><p> </p><p>“I see,” Goro nods. “Those were indeed the loose ends that I could not have tied up till now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that all?” Shido says. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> If he keeps frowning like that, he’s gonna get wrinkles.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He already does, Goro thinks, but says, “I have another question. I would like to know what became of Yoshizawa Kasumi’s body.”</p><p> </p><p>Here it is. It’s not like this step is completely necessary, but it would save them a lot of time to be led to where Kasumi’s body is kept. </p><p> </p><p>Shido stands wordlessly, and passes Goro by. It’s only now that Goro can feel the magnitude of the differences in their power. Shido carries himself like a true politician, hands behind his back, shoulders tensed, expressionless. Regal. </p><p> </p><p>Goro follows Shido to his basement. The entire room is dark and dusty. </p><p> </p><p><em> It’s like his evil side he wants to keep hidden from the world </em> , Ren says. <em> It’s like a dirty secret, you know.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Really now. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yeah. Much like your yao- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Would. You. Just. Drop. It. </p><p> </p><p>The only thing in the basement is a bed, as well as a body lying on the bed. In person, Yoshizawa Kasumi is what most people would consider pretty, or cute. Goro’s fingers are getting clammy as he clutches his phone, which Ren is possessing. </p><p> </p><p>“There,” Shido says. “Her body is unable to die, as a result of the Temsik meteorite’s radiation. However, no matter how hard we try, we are unable to extract the meteorite from within her body.” </p><p> </p><p>That must apply to him as well. Goro and Shido approach the body, Kasumi’s serene expression unsettling as her motionless body rests upon that bed. </p><p> </p><p>And it’s now time to put their plan into action. </p><p> </p><p>The ghost world turns red, and Ren appears, taking human form. </p><p><br/>“This is it,” Goro says, a smirk on his face. </p><p> </p><p><em> Yeah, it is, isn’t it? </em> Ren says. <em> Man, I never ever thought this would be possible, you know. The opportunity to get my life back. I thought I was gonna haunt that apartment for thousands of years like those ghosts in the movies. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Monologuing before a big operation is for the weak,” Goro says. “Now just do it. Turn back the clock.”</p><p> </p><p>Ren chuckles. <em> If you say so.  </em></p><p> </p><p>For the final time, Goro welcomes that heady rush as he travels back in time, as the clock’s hands turn and turn and turn. It feels like a second, but at the same time, it feels like forever. </p><p> </p><p>Then he arrives. Four minutes before Yoshizawa Kasumi’s death, on the day that started this whole year of tragedy.</p><p><br/>The day the Temsik meteorite fell to earth. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L4X_DMcjYaI&amp;t=24s"> 4 MINUTES BEFORE DEATH </a>
</p><p> </p><p>??/?? - ??? - EVENING</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So, this is where Kasumi died.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Goro looks around him. Inokashira Park. Where the meteorite fell many moons ago, where the lives of two twins, and many more, had been utterly changed. The spot they are standing in now is near the lake, and to Goro’s relief, there is not a single red spider lily in sight.</p><p> </p><p>The countdown begins the moment Kasumi and Sumire walk into view. To an outsider’s perspective, they may seem nothing more than foolish teenagers, walking home late in the evening after classes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Sumire, wanna stop by for some crepes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Crepes?” Sumire’s voice is quiet, a far cry from the Sumire they met up in the graveyard. “Uh, sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want? Chocolate? Vanilla? Plain?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um...chocolate, I gu-ah!” Sumire gasps as something she had been fiddling with drops out of her hands - her cell phone - tumbling down a steep slope, landing into a grass patch just by the lake. How lucky. </p><p> </p><p>“Sumire!” Kasumi sighs teasingly. Sumire looks like she’s on the verge of tears, on the other hand. True. For a normal high school student with her physique, the task of retrieval would seem rather impossible. </p><p> </p><p>“Here,” Kasumi says, holding out her bag. Sumire takes it, slinging it over her other shoulder. In a flash, Kasumi is leaping down the slope, taking sure, careful steps. She reaches the bank of the lake in no time flat and picks Sumire’s phone up for her. </p><p> </p><p><em> It’s here, Goro </em>. </p><p> </p><p>At Ren’s voice, Goro looks up, only to find the dreaded meteorite, having spiralled its way through the atmosphere, now plunging straight for earth. Kasumi’s death draws near. </p><p> </p><p>“SUMIRE!” </p><p> </p><p>Kasumi drops Sumire’s phone, making her way up the slippery slope as quickly as possible. Clumsy footsteps differ from the graceful movements she exhibited just a while earlier. Kasumi shrieks, “Behind you!” </p><p> </p><p>Sumire’s eyes widen, then turns behind her. By now, she only has seconds. Goro can almost see the meteorite reflected in her spectacles, her eyes blown wide with nothing but fear.</p><p> </p><p>With just one last push against crumbling rock, Kasumi throws herself at Sumire, both girls narrowly avoiding the meteorite’s path, stumbling into shrubbery, apparently unharmed, but panting loudly. </p><p> </p><p>“She’s alive?” Goro furrows his brow. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No, not yet. Her four minutes aren’t up.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kasumi screams. Goro nearly snaps his neck as he turns his head, finding a stray piece of the meteorite having hit a tree, changing the angle of its trajectory, and stabbing straight into Kasumi’s chest. Kasumi gives a sharp cry, falling onto her back, as Sumire cries, tears spilling down her cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>Blood oozes from the wound. So much blood. The Temsik meteorite, viewed from up close, can be regarded as beautiful, the iridescent piece of rock shining all colours of the rainbow. It is now stained a dark red with Kasumi’s blood. </p><p> </p><p>“Kasumi! Kasumi!” Sumire cries, glancing around, rubbing at her eyes. “Kasumi! Hang in there! I’m going to get help!” </p><p> </p><p>The vision stops. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It pierced my lung. I drowned in my own blood. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“H-Huh?” Goro spins on his heels. Was that…Kasumi’s voice? </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yoshizawa-san?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Entering the red ghost world, Goro can see another flame besides Ren’s possessing a tree stump. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sorry for not telling you, but this is my battle too. I hope you don’t mind.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Not at all, </em> Ren says, and Goro can hear the smile in his voice. His flame dances about. <em> We need all the help we can get, right?  </em></p><p> </p><p>The four minutes begin to rewind themselves, not gracing Goro’s eyes with the scene after her death. </p><p> </p><p>“I hope you’re prepared, because this is where the real battle begins.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yes, yes, I love you too, my melodramatic detective.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That’s Ren’s voice. Goro does not pretend that his face is not reddening, his pulse did <em> not </em>just pick up at that flirty tone. After all, this may be the last time he and Ren may meet for years to come...or for ever. </p><p> </p><p>There is a sting in his chest, but Goro squashes it down. Now’s not the time for sentimentality. It’s time for action, to save those who were hurt so badly by this stray meteorite. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h--eFUupy-8"> GHOST </a>
</p><p> </p><p>“First things first, our course of action,” Goro says. “It is impossible that we can stop the meteorite, so we could find a way to incite Yoshizawa-san to move from where she was sitting.” </p><p> </p><p><em> And it’s not that simple, </em> Kasumi says. <em> The only thing standing between the meteorite and Sumire’s path is my own body. If I move, it’s going to be Sumire that gets hit and the whole thing would start over again.  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> So we have to make sure that both twins get out safely, </em> Ren says. <em> Yoshizawa-san, can you manipulate your own body?  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> Would if I could, </em> Kasumi says. <em> But I’m going to need your help.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Need his help? </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The thicket that we had rolled into...it was difficult to move. We were surrounded. By trees, by thorny vines... If I’m going to have to move myself, I’d need a clear path. Especially if I’m going to be bringing Sumire with me.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got an even better idea,” Goro says, holding his palm flush against his forehead. Idiots. He’s working with idiots.</p><p> </p><p><em> Huh? What’s that? </em>Ren asks cluelessly.</p><p> </p><p><em> I hope you have a better plan, Mister Detective? </em>Kasumi doesn’t sound impressed.</p><p> </p><p>“If the reason the girls have stayed long enough to remain in the vicinity is that the phone almost dropped into the lake in the first place, wouldn’t it be wise to deal with that, and get them to move on from the park before the meteorite fell?” Goro says. “One must search for the root cause and solve it to eliminate the problem.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Ohhhhhhh </em>. A sudden realisation dawns on the both of them. </p><p> </p><p>“Given that Yoshizawa-san was rather quick in fetching the phone from the lakeside, I believe that the answer lies in preventing the phone in leaving Sumire’s hands,” Goro says. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Maybe Kasumi-san can possess her and make her hold onto it a little tighter?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“That could work,” Goro says. “Why not give it a try?” </p><p> </p><p>Kasumi moves from the tree stump to Sumire’s body in one long jump that leaves both Goro and Ren impressed. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> H-How’d you reach so far?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Because I died with the Temsik meteorite in me, </em> Kasumi says. <em> The closer you are to the meteorite, the further your reach will be when you die.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That makes sense. The radiation’s stronger, huh?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Something like that.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They exit the ghost world and time begins to move once more. This time, with Kasumi in Sumire’s body. The scene begins to play out once more, the twins walking through Inokashira Park on the way home, chatting about crepes. </p><p> </p><p>Then, the fated stretch of road in which Sumire would drop her phone. But this time, they’re prepared. </p><p> </p><p>They pass it without incident.</p><p> </p><p>Beautiful. Now both the twins’ fates should have been averted.</p><p> </p><p><em> We’re not in the clear yet. The four minutes is still ongoing </em>, Kasumi says. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Huh?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just watch,” Goro says. </p><p> </p><p>They continue further along the stretch of road. Then, Sumire pauses. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Kasumi! I...I forgot something back at the studio!” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Kasumi says, smiling widely, as if she doesn’t mind at all. Watching this side of Kasumi is strange, her cheerful self a little strange, a stark contrast to the embittered version who’s working with them. “Let’s go back and get it then.”</p><p> </p><p>GHOST</p><p> </p><p><em> You’ve gotta be kidding me! </em> Ren cries. <em> Kasumi-san! </em>Goro can almost hear the forehead slap. If Sumire’s phone had tumbled down to the lakeside, she wouldn’t have remembered her forgotten item, and now because of that…</p><p> </p><p><em> Sorry, I cannot continuously manipulate a person for an extended period of time </em> , Kasumi says. <em> I’m at my limit. </em></p><p> </p><p>It’s now up to Ren to do something. Looking around them, the only cores that Ren can possess from where he is still stuck in Kasumi’s body is a forgotten, toppled bicycle, a few aluminium cans, a radio in a trash bin, a vending machine...a bench…They really need to get Inokashira Park cleaned up one day. </p><p> </p><p>Goro glances up at the sky, the large space rock hanging in midair, glowing a bright rose red.  </p><p> </p><p>There’s no time! The meteorite is almost here, and it seems that neither Kasumi nor Sumire has noticed. With their current speed of movement and their direction…</p><p><br/>“This is just plain ridiculous,” Goro hisses, mostly to himself. Could it be possible to draw their attention elsewhere? Scare them into running away? </p><p> </p><p><em> Scaring me is next to impossible </em> , Kasumi says. <em> Loved horror movies even when I was a kid.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Maybe you should have laid off the scary, huh?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m. Trying. To. Think,” Goro snarls. </p><p> </p><p>Silence. “Thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>Can they make use of whatever they have on hand? </p><p> </p><p>That’s it! </p><p> </p><p>“Ren, I’m going to need you to draw Kasumi and Sumire’s attention such that they will crawl behind the vending machine,” Goro says. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Easier said than done.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry. I have a plan I would like to put into action,” Goro says. “First, possess the radio and Trick it.” Ren moves via the aluminium cans, then to the radio in the trash bin. </p><p> </p><p>TRICK</p><p> </p><p>Goro is sorely disappointed at the barely-audible crackles of static emitted from the radio. Kasumi and Sumire continue walking, utterly oblivious. </p><p> </p><p>GHOST</p><p> </p><p><em> That was useless </em>, Kasumi says. </p><p> </p><p>Goro bites his nail. There must be something else they can use that is louder. </p><p> </p><p><em> Hey, I got an idea </em>, Ren says, and moves to the bicycle bell. </p><p> </p><p>TRICK</p><p><br/>The shrill scream of the bell has both Kasumi and Sumire jumping, still unaware of the meteorite about to hit them in approximately...a minute’s time. </p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh my gosh!” Sumire grabs onto Kasumi’s shoulders, shivering in fright. “T-There’s something there.”</p><p><br/>“Huh? Sounded like a bike to me,” Kasumi huffs, hands on her hips. “It’s probably nothing, but hey, let’s check it out anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>With Sumire right behind her, Kasumi heads on over to the thicket, brushing away thorny branches with her bare hands. “Huh, someone threw away a bicycle. Jeez, I guess this is the city for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“S-Should we move it somewhere?” Sumire asks. Less than a minute, and the two girls still have their backs turned to the thing! </p><p> </p><p><em> How. </em> Ren groans. <em> How do you not see it? Why are people so fascinated with meteor showers but can’t see the real thing right in front of you?  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> Excuse my foolishness </em> , Kasumi’s voice drips with danger. <em> And astrology was never my thing. </em></p><p> </p><p>“No, this is the prime time to use that radio,” Goro says. “Trick it with all you’ve got, Ren.”</p><p> </p><p>GHOST</p><p> </p><p>Ren moves to the radio from the bell. </p><p> </p><p>TRICK</p><p> </p><p>The radio crackles to life and some singer’s voice can be heard wailing out lyrics and...noise, in Goro’s opinion. </p><p> </p><p><em>Oh my God, it’s Sapphire! </em>When faced with Goro’s unamused yet puzzled expression, Ren explains with an unhealthy amount of squealing, even for a devoted fanboy. <em>That’s a Risette classic!</em> <em>Oh my God, Goro! Don’t tell me you don’t know who Risette is! Her new album’s coming out in September! </em></p><p> </p><p>“No, I don’t know who Risette is,” Goro says. And I don’t want to. In any case, Sumire shrieks at the sudden music and throws herself at Kasumi, both girls landing hard on the ground, right where Goro wants them. </p><p> </p><p>“There we go,” Goro says. “Just in time.”</p><p><br/>The moment Goro finishes saying his piece is the moment the meteorite smashes straight into the ground. A crater forms where the extraterrestrial meets gaia, but what Goro is more interested in is not this massive display of cosmic powers, but rather, that stray piece of meteorite bumping against a tree’s branch, its trajectory in line with the twins, specifically the younger of the two - Sumire.</p><p> </p><p>But what delights him more is the other thing that lies in its path. </p><p> </p><p>The meteorite piece smashes through the glass of the vending machine, the impact of it all knocking the vending machine over.</p><p> </p><p>Right on top of the twins. </p><p> </p><p>There is a scream, then crying. </p><p><br/><em> That’s...that </em> , Kasumi says. <em> I’m not dead. </em></p><p> </p><p>“But Sumire is…” Goro’s saliva gets stuck in his throat.</p><p> </p><p><em> See for yourself, </em> Kasumi says. Goro doesn’t have to, not when Kasumi’s voice radiates pride and relief. </p><p> </p><p>“Hold on, Sumire, I’m going to get you out of here!” </p><p> </p><p>The vending machine shifts, as do the two girls below it. Kasumi drags Sumire out from beneath the machine, heels digging against the soil, pulling her sister’s limp body out against her. </p><p> </p><p><em> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Y3ZgOIx2-k">And</a> so, fate has been changed, </em> Kasumi says. <em> It has been a pleasure working with you both.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Reality will change, won’t it?” Goro says wistfully, unable to take his eyes off the meteorite, smoking in its crater. It’s time to return to a new present, a new year with no tragedies, where Ren is alive, where none of their fr- no, <em> Ren’s </em>friends, are murdered. </p><p> </p><p><em> Of course, </em> Ren says. <em> God, I can’t wait to feel my fingers and toes again.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Good for you,” Goro says, his cracked voice catching him off guard. His eyes sting as his chest constricts. What is this feeling? </p><p> </p><p><em> Goro? </em> Ren assumes his human form, now that the death has been averted. <em> Goro, shit! What’s wrong?  </em></p><p> </p><p>Ren is cupping his face with both hands, ghostly and cold, but Goro welcomes it, closing his eyes. God, he wants to die. Now that this is over, there’s no reason for him to hang out with Ren, or any of his new friends. There’s no reason to-</p><p> </p><p><em> For all your smarts, you really </em> are <em> an idiot </em> , Ren laughs, ruffling at Goro’s hair, hand passing through the locks. Goro huffs, folding his arms and turning away, trying not to think about how much he’d seem like a petulant child. <em> Come see me at Leblanc after this, okay?  </em></p><p> </p><p>Goro says nothing, fearing that his voice will betray him once more. Ren’s hands don’t leave him, holding on to him, even as the time warp takes them away, once more, to their new reality. </p><p> </p><p>*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Epilogue: Fate Averted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The new reality</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aZsJDEiKSpQ"> 2/2 - TUES - EVENING </a>
</p><p> </p><p>Meet him at Leblanc. </p><p> </p><p>Goro breathes, touching at his chest, fingers directly over his heart. He pushes against his desk, rising from his chair, forgetting all about his coursework. He throws on his coat and a scarf, grabbing his briefcase - he can never go anywhere without it. He glances at his phone. </p><p> </p><p>No new messages. His heart sinks, but he grabs the device and shoves it into his pocket anyway.</p><p> </p><p>He steps out into the cold, the chill biting at his cheeks and joints. He remembers the way to Leblanc like the back of his hand, despite having only lived in that apartment for just over a week. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Akechi-san.”</p><p> </p><p>Goro jolts at the sound of his name, whirling around to find Yuusuke standing behind him, a hand raised in greeting, tugging along a cart with several easels and canvasses stacked on top. The very picture of an eccentric artist. </p><p> </p><p>“You...remember me?” </p><p> </p><p>“I am insulted that you believe that I have forgotten the name of the one who delivered me from death,” Yuusuke says, though his words lack harshness. Goro wonders if he could have worded that a little more concisely. But then again, this is Yuusuke, after all. “Might I ask where you are headed, at this time of the day?” </p><p><br/>“Leblanc,” Goro says, fidgeting. Why’s he so nervous? </p><p> </p><p>“I see,” Yuusuke nods. “Being in this universe, a year before my death. That must mean that the endeavour has been successful?” </p><p> </p><p>“It has,” Goro says. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s good,” Yuusuke says. He glances at his phone. “My apologies, but I must be on my way. To the school dorms.”</p><p> </p><p>“The dorms?” </p><p> </p><p>“I have decided to move out of Madarame’s residence. I will not tolerate my crimes any longer, and seek to atone for it by pouring all my passion into creating the most fantastic art pieces.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s good to hear,” Goro says, a pleasant smile blooming involuntarily across his face. “I hope to hear of your future success, Yuusuke-kun.”</p><p><br/>Bidding each other farewell, Goro continues making his way through the Shibuya station. He stands in line for the train headed for Yongen-Jaya.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Akechi-kun!” </p><p> </p><p>A shrill female voice calls out to him, and Goro turns to find Ann and Ryuji, the latter carrying numerous shopping bags in both his arms while Ann munches on a crepe. </p><p> </p><p>“You look...better,” Ann says. “Fewer wrinkles.”</p><p> </p><p>“I...Thanks?” Goro isn’t sure how to respond to it. “You look healthy as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, duh,” Ann says. “Shopping always does a girl good. Especially when she’s got someone to carry her stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“My arms are gonna fall off,” Ryuji sighs. “Anyway, how’re you doing, Akechi? You off to see Renren?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Goro answers without hesitation. Now, there should not be any doubts that Ren would remember him. After all, Ann, Ryuji and Yuusuke all do. They all remember the past reality that they have left to participate in this one. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s right, I’ve got good news for you,” Ann says. “I’m coming out on the front cover of a magazine in Vague that’s gonna be published next week. Oh, and Mika too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, I don’t see how that concerns him…”</p><p> </p><p>“I will be sure to buy a copy,” Goro assures her. Ann’s relationship with Mika seems to be getting along well. Ryuji himself seems less tense, mind less preoccupied with his financial situation. </p><p><br/>“Great! Thanks!” Ann smiles, and waves at him, walking off in the opposite direction with Ryuji as Goro’s train pulls up. He steps into the train, oddly empty at this time of the day. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Akechi-kun. I didn’t think I’d see you here.”</p><p> </p><p>What’s with this evening? Goro looks up to find Haru standing beside him, with Makoto. </p><p> </p><p>“What a coincidence,” Makoto comments. “You’re doing well, I hope?” </p><p> </p><p>“As well as I possibly can. What about you, Okumura-san?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good to hear, and I’m doing well, thank you. My father hasn’t tried to force me into the arranged marriage, and has decided to cut all ties with the Sugimura Group,” Haru says, smiling. “Are you going to Yongen-Jaya, Akechi-kun?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yes.” </p><p> </p><p>“I see,” Haru nods. “Say hello to Ren-kun for me, will you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Haru, here’s our stop,” Makoto says, and gets off, taking Haru by the wrist, leaving Goro, once more, alone in the train. The train chugs onwards to Yongen-Jaya. With each announcement, with each station, Goro is getting closer and closer to Leblanc.</p><p> </p><p>“This is the station for Yongen-Jaya.” </p><p> </p><p>That’s Goro’s cue to get off. He steps off the train, once again assaulted by the crisp wind. He heads out of the tiny station into the familiar backstreets of Yongen-Jaya. His legs are on autopilot as he makes for Leblanc. </p><p> </p><p>Leblanc is still open when he enters. Sojiro greets him like how he would a customer. </p><p> </p><p>“Right, so I’m going home now,” Futaba says, rising from her seat and taking Morgana with her. “Bye, Sojiro.” </p><p> </p><p>“The cat,” Sojiro says, “stays out.” He stubs his cigarette out and he turns his attention to Goro “So, what would you like?” </p><p><br/>“Sojiro, he’s not here for coffee,” Futaba says, holding up a finger. She faces him, Morgana purring in her arms. “He’s upstairs, by the way, being the nervous freak that he is.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Oh, you mean that kid?” Sojiro says. “You a friend of his?” </p><p> </p><p>“You could…call it that,” Goro says slowly. </p><p> </p><p>“For now, anyway,” Futaba says, grinning. Sojiro shoots Goro a knowing look, and Goro wishes the ground can just swallow him up right there and then. Futaba can only mean two things by that statement, and damn if Ren actually harbours hatred for him. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to close up for today,” Sojiro says. “Do whatever you want with the kid.”</p><p><br/>Coming from Sojiro’s mouth makes it sound like a blessing, and Goro swallows the lump in his throat. Is it just his mind playing tricks on him, biased towards what his heart hopes would happen? </p><p> </p><p>Goro leaves the cafe and ascends the staircase to the next level, the lone door beckoning him. Back in the old reality, he would have just strode up to it, unlocked the door, and pushed his way in, expecting Ren’s face to appear in the television. </p><p> </p><p>Now, he’s getting cold feet.</p><p> </p><p>You’ve turned. Into a high school girl. With a crush<em> . </em>Goro berates himself. He stared death in the face and returned. He’s willingly transported himself through time and space to save people from the clutches of death. Why on earth is he hesitating? </p><p><br/>Fortunately, the door opens the moment Goro raises a fist to knock on it. He blinks, because he has just almost jabbed his knuckles into Ren’s face. </p><p> </p><p>Ren looks exactly the same as he had been, but with more colour. More alive. His eyes are wide, staring straight into Goro’s soul. Goro reaches up to tuck a lock of hair behind his ear. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh…” Goro can hardly hold his intense gaze for more than a few seconds. </p><p> </p><p>“You actually came,” Ren laughs, leaning back against his door. “I didn’t think you would.”</p><p> </p><p>Goro flushes even hotter. Stupid Ren and that stupid flirtatious smile that does things to his heart. Stupid Goro for actually falling for his charms. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to leave me standing out here in the cold,” Goro says, hiding his face in the folds of his scarf, voice muffled by the fabric. </p><p> </p><p>“Not sure if you really need an invitation,” Ren says, chuckling, eyes full of mirth. “But sure, come on in.” </p><p> </p><p>Goro is grateful to get out of the drafts as he steps into the apartment. The same apartment, but the feeling is so different. The apartment is decorated to Ren’s tastes, instead of Goro’s, with Ren’s things scattered about on the ground, the table, the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry if it’s a little messy,” Ren says, scratching his head. “Want anything to drink? Tea, right? Green tea?” </p><p><br/>“I’m surprised you remember my preferences.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever time I’m not spending haunting your dreams, I’m exploring your stuff,” Ren says. “Also, I didn’t realise this till last night...I mean, last night in the old reality, but it turns out you had Pinkgreen douj-”</p><p> </p><p>Goro reaches over and whacks Ren’s head. Ren barks out a laugh. Goro stares at his hand in wonder, then back at Ren. Ren is real. He’s real and right in front of him. Not dead, not some ghostly apparition floating around his house.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, you actually hit me,” Ren says. He reaches over and holds Goro’s wrist, then his hand travels further up, tracing the length of his upper arm, then his shoulder blade, his neck and jaw. The gesture feels strangely intimate, and Goro can’t help but recoil from the touch.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, sorry, was that uncalled for?” </p><p><br/>“N-No,” Goro shakes his head profusely. “I’m just...not used to it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, get used to it, then,” Ren grins, mischief dancing across his features. “Because I’m gonna be doing a lot more of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-What?” </p><p> </p><p>“Aw, so cute.”</p><p> </p><p>A huge flirt. That’s what Ren is. Trying to get under his skin like always. </p><p><br/>“Can I kiss you, Goro?” </p><p> </p><p>This takes the cake. Goro’s blood is rushing in his ears. His heart is pounding so hard he can even <em> feel </em>it in his ribcage. </p><p> </p><p>“Eh?” He utters eloquently as Ren stares at him with those unblinking eyes of his. “I-If you want to, I have no objections to -” He is cut off as Ren captures his lips with a soft kiss. Goro isn’t quite sure how to explain the explosion of emotions threatening to tear his heart out of his chest. Ren is so gentle, much like how Goro had expected him to be, but it is still much more pleasant to experience it firsthand. </p><p> </p><p>It ends all too quickly, Ren pulling back and observing Goro’s expression with searching eyes, hands still on his shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>“What say you stay over tonight?” </p><p> </p><p>“S-S-S-S-Stay over?” Goro stammers. “There’s only one bed here, isn’t there? And I could sleep on the couch-”</p><p> </p><p>“Nuh-uh. The couch’s too ratty,” Ren says, shaking his head, a mischievous grin on his face. “Come on, Goro, I’ve finally got a body that can touch things.”</p><p> </p><p>Goro gives him a deadpan look. “None of that. Not tonight.”</p><p><br/>“Oh, so you’re implying that there will be some other night?” </p><p><br/>“You’re insufferable.” Tomorrow’s a Wednesday. He has class in the morning and thankfully, he has his briefcase with him.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps he can indulge himself in this reality just a little more. No more Temsik experiment, no more ghost tricks, no more deaths. This time, Goro truly is a normal university student, and Ren is truly a normal boy attending high school. </p><p> </p><p>It’s high time they get the happy ending they deserve.</p><p> </p><p>*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If anyone managed to read all 10 chapters congratulations because this is just something I wanted to get out of my system and didn't think it's super coherent...</p><p>Thank you so much :)))) </p><p>If you're interested I explained some stuff from the fic in the next chap (author's note) i don't think i managed to explain and by the time i realised i already posted like the entire thing</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Author's Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Totally optional idk gonna be talking about the entire project and explaining some stuff lol</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some stuff I didn't explain: </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Major (Totally feels like a plothole stuff): </strong>
  </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>1) If the Temsik meteorite was implanted into Goro's chest, why the hell did he not obtain ghost tricks like Ren and Kasumi? </p><p>Well, the thing is that he did. Just that he didn't know. Given that a ghost cannot go back in time and save themselves, and that Goro was unconscious the entire time from when he died up till Ren rescued him, he didn't have a chance to explore his newly-discovered ghost tricks. He didn't die again after that, so there was never any chance to use his ghost tricks. Goro's ghost tricks would be something like swapping objects with the same shape, the only ghost trick I didn't use from the original game.</p><p>2) How does Maruki know so much about the Temsik Project and experiment?</p><p>Maruki, before he started working as a counsellor, is actually a high-ranking researcher in the university that Goro studies at. He was involved in the research of cognitive psience. Shido hired him to work for him for the Temsik project because he thought that the ghost tricks that Kasumi managed to display had something to do with this other world that Maruki was researching (i.e. the cognitive world). Maruki quit the project after the experiment with Goro since it infringes on his moral values.</p><p>3) Why did Shido not threaten Ren's friends, etc?</p><p>Well, the thing is that he did (again). But only Kasumi knows that. Kasumi, having stronger ghost tricks, actually went back in time to save Ren's friends throughout the entire year. Every time she did, she possessed Ren's friends, thus effectively wiping their memory of their deaths, so they remember nothing of the ghost world. Yes, Ren's friends have been dying again and again and again for the entire year without Ren's knowledge.</p><p>4) Why did Ren not run from the fire?</p><p>He was drugged. BUT Sojiro has no part in this. I don't actually have a legitimate story as to how Ren got drugged though...</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Minor stuff (feels more like trivia): </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>1) Futaba has Goro's place bugged. Her original bugs on Ren's apartment were destroyed in the fire, but she found some time to go back and plant more.</p><p>2) When Goro was in the hospital, before the doctor chased them out, Futaba wanted to show him the episodes of the new Featherman season that just came out.</p><p>3) Goro's thesis was, admittedly, late, but that doesn't matter now.</p><p>4) I actually wrote out a scene for the Featherman convention that they were going to, but the event where Goro restrains himself against Kasumi's control was too good to resist.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>My thoughts on the entire project </strong>
  </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>This Ghost Trick au was something I had wanted to write since I played the game back in 2010. Unfortunately, no matter how hard I tried, I never ever completed it no matter which set of characters I used. I tried it with Final Fantasy, Ace Attorney, Pokemon, BTS, EXO, BAP and finally, Persona 5. Maybe because I love Shuake and writing the epilogue is what pulled me through this whole thing haha. </p><p>I charged into this with only a basic outline of what is going to happen hahahah so that's why there's a huge infodump at the end.</p><p>All in all the last parts were pretty fun. The hardest chapter to write was the one with Haru and yet it amounted to around 1/6 the whole fic. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>References/Trivia (from what I can remember): </strong>
  </span>
</p><ul>
<li>Prologue
<ul>
<li>"There! How's that?"  - Sissel, the protagonist of Ghost Trick pretty much says this every time he saves a life.</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Chapter 1
<ul>
<li>Entirety of Yuusuke's background as a young forger manipulated by his "father" is inspired by Case 4-4 in the Ace Attorney series.</li>
<li>The evidence that Yuusuke forged - a poker card with a single drop of blood - is taken from Case 4-1 in the Ace Attorney series.</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Chapter 3
<ul>
<li>Ultra-cold morgue was inspired by Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc.</li>
<li>Goro screaming "Ngoh!" was inspired by Miles Edgeworth from Ace Attorney Investigations.</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Chapter 4
<ul>
<li>For some reason Goro's fear of cockroaches is partly inspired by Saiki K.</li>
<li>That boy in the convenience store reading Shounen Jump is Oda Shinya</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Chapter 5
<ul>
<li>"Birds are singing, flowers are blooming..." - okay, I was inspired by Undertale but I know Undertale was inspired by something else.</li>
<li>The rat falling from the hatch is reminiscent to one of the 4 minutes before death in the actual Ghost Trick game.</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Chapter 6
<ul>
<li>Red spider lilies because I randomly thought of the ending song of Kimetsu no Yaiba.</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>Anyway, hope you enjoyed it dear angels who have made it this far :))</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>